Star Blood
by Kayriu
Summary: Tras la misteriosa muerte de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka se mudó a Tomoeda junto a sus hijos con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, pero el destino es caprichoso y Sakura encontrará el suyo con quien le ha esperado durante más de mil años.
1. Pequeña estrella

**_Cardcaptor Sakura_** ** _pertenece al_** ** _grupo de mangaka CLAMP_**

* * *

 _Un día llegaré_ _  
_ _no importa la distancia_ _  
_ _El rumbo encontraré_ _  
_ _y tendré valor_ _  
_ _Paso a paso iré_ _  
_ _y persistiré_ _  
_ _a cualquier distancia_ _  
_ _yo mi amor alcanzaré._

 _ **Ricky Martin / No importa la distancia**_

 _ **Pequeña Estrella**_

En medio de la noche en una pequeña ciudad una mujer de cabello castaño caminaba apresurada. En sus brazos, envuelta en mantas y ajena a todo llevaba a una bebe completamente dormida.

—Llegaré a casa en unos minutos y todo estará bien —se dijo, sus tacones resonaron en la acera mientras iba casi corriendo, giró en una esquina y finalmente pudo ver la luz de su casa, sólo faltaba un poco más y aunque sus piernas pedían un descanso ella se apresuró, sólo faltaban unos metros.

Las luces de las farolas se fueron apagando y la mujer empezó a correr pero a escasos dos metros de llegar a la puerta una oscura daga salió disparada hacia la bebé pero ella puso su brazo y sintió un leve piquete.

—Tonta, no te queremos a ti la queremos a ella, esa niña está maldita, la estrella roja brilló en el firmamento durante el día cuando ella nació —gruñó un hombre desde las sombras.

—¡El brillo de una estrella no puede significar nada! —respondió.

—Tonta mujer, esa estrella es la compañera de las lunas sangrientas —susurró el hombre avanzando en la oscuridad, sus pasos resonaron.

—¿Nadeshiko? —un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrones apareció abriendo la puerta de la casa. Al instante la misteriosa presencia se desvaneció.

—Fujitaka... —la joven mujer corrió aliviada hacia su casa y cerró la puerta, dentro estaban a salvo segura de que ellos no podían entrar.

Algunas semas después la salud de la mujer empezó a decaer, los médicos no hallaban explicación y pronto la joven madre estuvo internada. Su cuerpo había dejado de responderle y moría lentamente, su esposo pasaba horas con ella pero Nadeshiko estaba feliz de haber salvado a su pequeña de aquellas sombras que la acechaban en las tinieblas.

—Fujitaka... vuelve a Tomoeda... sólo allí nuestros hijos... estarán a salvo... —pidió minutos antes de morir.

* * *

Amon había esperado varios milenios para poder conocer a su compañera eterna, milenos en que vagó solo y sin rumbo, aunque a decir verdad no estuvo nunca completamente solo pues conoció a Vald, Elizabeth, Yaten, Haruka, Kety y claro, a la madre de su primogénito, la indomable y hermosa Soare.

El vampiro más antiguo había vivido mucho pero aún no se sentía completo, le faltaba la parte más importante en su vida pero no se rendía pues sabía que en algún momento su compañera o compañero destinado llegaría, algún día aparecería pero mientras él sería paciente y seguiría esperando. Y entonces ocurrió.

La hija de Vald, uno de sus compañeros vampiros, quien había estado desaparecida durante siglos había vuelto a aparecer. Amon corrió a su encuentro apenas la sintió, estando seguro de que ella estaría junto a su querido hijo. Así que sin decir nada salió de la mansión dejando atrás a Elizabeth y a Vald y completamente solo se dirigió hacia aquel país compuesto de islas que hace tanto tiempo había llamado su atención pero apenas piso suelo japonés lo sintió. Algo era diferente, un aroma suave a deliciosas flores se alzó por sobre los demás aromas y el vampiro, olvidando temporalmente su misión, siguió aquel delicioso aroma que provenía de un hombre que llevaba de la mano a un niño de cabello negro y que estaban de espaldas a Amon cuando éste los encontró. Parpadeó sorprendido ¿sería acaso aquel humano su compañero? Debía averiguarlo así que sonriendo se fue acercando y entonces la vio, una pequeña cosita color rosa envuelta en una manta blanca.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó el niño llamando la atención del faraón.

El hombre que tenía a la bebé en sus brazos se giró, alertado por la voz de su hijo, y lo observó intrigado, el vampiro por primera vez en más de cien años se sonrojó al verse descubierto y sin una excusa.

—Lo-lo siento es sólo que es una niña preciosa —se inventó volviendo su vista a la nena que dormía ajena a todo, aunque en realidad no era una mentira.

—No hay problema —le perdonó amablemente el padre.

—¿Puedo saber cómo se llama? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pervertido —respondió el niño pelinegro.

—Touya no seas grosero.

—Él es quien anda preguntando cosas que no le importan —el niño lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo siento tiene razón, lamento haberlos importunado —se disculpó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Una vez lejos usó una sombras para seguir a aquella familia entre tanto contactó con Yaten y Haruka para que buscaran a Serena mientras él averiguaba más de aquella pequeña bebé.

La noche después de la partida de esos dos vampiros Amon se dirigió hacia aquel lugar donde la familia de la niña se dirigía. Una ciudad pequeña y tranquila en apariencia pero el vampiro podía sentir que la energía espiritual presente era fuerte, habían espíritus salvajes en los alrededores de Tomoeda pero también una fuente mágica sellada, una muy grande pero que por el momento no representaba ningún peligro. En medio de la noche el vampiro se adentró en la habitación de la bebé, los otros dos habitantes dormían sin notarlo.

—Eres una niña hermosa —susurró Amon inclinándose en la cuna.

En ese momento los ojos de la niña se abrieron y unos grandes ojos verdes lo miraron sin parpadear, él no pudo más que estremecerse por lo linda que se veía su compañera, aún si apenas era una bebé ya era suya. La sonrisa boba desapareció cuando un espíritu se estrelló contra la ventana, era un espíritu menor con la apariencia de un gran ojo con alas pero la bebé rió alargando sus manos hacia el ser sorprendiendo al vampiro.

—¿Tus ojos son los de una sacerdotisa pequeña? —aquello no le gustaba, no quería que la niña tuviera interacción con los espíritus pero tampoco podía bloquear el don de la niña sin un buen motivo, además el espíritu desapareció cuando el faraón colocó una barrera entorno a la casa, le gustaría poner una barrera sobre la niña pero para eso necesitaba un objeto creado con magia astral y el lamentablemente no podía usar la magia blanca.

Los meses fueron pasando y Amon observaba a la bebé desde las sombras, cuidaba de ella cuando Fujitaka se marchaba a trabajar dejando a los niños con la niñera. Touya también cuidaba de su hermanita y aunque él no lo veía podía sentir una presencia que alejaba a los espíritus que solían rondar su casa, incluso en más de una ocasión vio a un gato negro dormitando en el techo, al principio no le gustó pero con el correr de los meses se fue acostumbrando hasta que un día el animal simplemente desapareció.

Durante los primeros años de Sakura aquella presencia que había estado cuidándolos desde las sombras no volvió a aparecer. Touya se alegró de que su hermana al parecer no tuviera los ojos espirituales pero todo cambio cuando la niña cumplió los cinco años y fue a su primer festival.

—Vamos hermano —la pequeña castaña tiraba de la mano del moreno.

—Ten cuidado Sakura, no corras —le habría gustado tener con él a su padre pero Fujitaka había tenido una emergencia y no pudo asistir así que Touya al ver la cara de decepción de Sakura ante la idea de perderse otro festival decidió llevarla él, le costó un poco convencer a su padre pero finalmente el hombre cedió y después de darles las recordaciones de costumbre los dejo marchar.

—Mira hermano, allí venden amuletos —señaló la niña.

Touya sonrió por su entusiasmo aunque sus ojos no dejaban de ver al bosque cada tanto, un festival celebrado en un templo tan viejo siempre tenía espíritus rondando.

—Hermano mira que bonitos peces —exclamó Sakura emocionada viendo las carpas.

—Vamos a comer algo de takoyaki, Sakura —sugirió el niño.

—Yo te espero aquí, quiero ver los peces —Touya miró el puesto de takoyaki, estaba a menos de quince metros ¿que podría pasar?, además su hermana estaba tan ilusionada viendo los peces y globos de agua.

—Iré a comprarlos pero no te muevas a de aquí.

—¡Sí! —respondió la niña.

Touya se dirigió hacia el puesto de takoyaki pero habían otras dos personas delante suyo así que paciente esperó, volvió a mirar hacia el puesto de peces dorados y vio a Sakura animando a un adolescente a intentar nuevamente coger un pez, sonrió y volvió la mirada al hombre que preparaba el takoyaki.

Finalmente después de unos largos minutos fue su turno, cogió la caja y volvió hacia el puesto de peces pero su hermana ya no estaba allí, preguntó por ella al hombre que atendía pero él le dijo que no notó cuando la niña se había ido dio la vuelta. Buscó en los alrededores pero no había nada, las linternas de papel se fueron consumiendo y la luz bajó, el niño había recorrido el festival más de seis veces pero nadie había visto a la niña, entonces en un viejo sendero que se adentraba en el bosque halló una sandalia de su pequeña hermana.

—¡Sakura! —gritó mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad— ¡¿Sakura dónde estás?! —volvió a preguntar pero nadie contestó, siguió corriendo, tanto que se cayó dos veces.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una adolescente vestida como sacerdotisa sosteniendo una linterna.

—Perdí a mi hermana —respondió a punto del llanto.

—Cálmate, te ayudare a buscarla —él la miró desconfiado pero finalmente accedió, cualquier ayuda era importante.

—Se llama Sakura y yo Touya.

—Yo soy Kaho Mizuki, vivo en el templo. Tranquilo la hallaremos, conozco bien el bosque.

En un claro del bosque Sakura miraba aterrada a una criatura, un gigantesco ojo con alas y grandes dientes que se iba acercando.

—Una humanita con un olor tan delicioso ¿cómo pudo habérsenos escapado? —el ojo habló.

—Hermano, papá ¿dónde están? Tengo miedo —entonces una luz plateada atravesó al ojo y este desapareció volviéndose sólo humo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un hombre de cabello negro largo y sonrisa amable, Sakura no pudo más y soltó a llorar, después de todo era sólo una niña de escasos cinco años. Amon fue sorprendido por el repentino llanto— Ya estás a salvo, ya no pasará nada yo te cuido —trató de consolarla acariciándole el cabello.

Amon suspiró, el llanto de Sakura no cesaba y él no podía resistirlo, con un chasquido la niña se quedó dormida, el encuentro con aquel espíritu había convencido al faraón de que lo mejor era sellar el don de su compañera así que usando un hechizo cubrió con un velo los ojos espirituales de Sakura.

—Estarás a salvo pequeña, yo te cuido —le susurró acunándola en sus brazos, era aún tan pequeña y vulnerable y con aquel lindo kimono blanco con flores de cerezo era condenadamente adorable, como deseaba tener una cámara y tomarle una foto.

—¡¿Qué haces con mi hermana?! —pregunto Touya furioso, llegando al claro junto con Kaho.

—¡Suelta a la niña espíritu! - demando la aprendiz que acompañaba al niño.

—Tenían que arruinarlo... —el faraón sacó una varita negra con una pequeña cúpula en el centro donde una joya brillaba de verde— _obliviate_ —susurró y el niño quedó con la mirada perdida mientras la aprendiz soltó los pergaminos que había sacado.

Fuijitaka volvió a casa bastante tarde y se pasó por la habitación de sus hijos; Touya dormía sobre la cama con las colchas en el suelo, cosa que hizo al hombre sonreír y que entrara a arropar a su hijo mayor, luego caminó hacia la habitación de Sakura, la niña dormía perfectamente arropada con su colcha mientras que su kimono blanco estaba sobre una silla.

Los recuerdos de Touya sobre aquella noche eran simples: fue a comprar takoyaki y al volver Sakura lo esperaba, ambos comieron y continuaron visitando los puestos del festival y Sakura consiguió un amuleto de la buena suerte aunque no sabían cómo.

Fuera de la casa Amon sonreía, por ahora cuidaría de la pequeña desde la distancia como una sombra silenciosa ya después vería.

Continuara….


	2. Maestro

**_Cardcaptor Sakura_** ** _pertenece al_** ** _grupo de mangaka CLAMP_**

* * *

 _ **Maestro**_

 _Touya_

En una cafetería, un adolescente de diecisiete años usando un traje iba sirviendo pasteles y cafés a un grupo de chicas que lo veían divertidas y reían cada vez que él se acercaba.

─Hermano, Kate-san dice que lleves algunas muestras de galletas y vayas a repartirlas fuera ─dijo Sakura sonriendo, él la fulminó con la mirada a su pequeña hermana.

─Oh, no olvides tus accesorios Touya-kun ─dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones mientras le extendía al chico un par de orejas de gato.

─¿Es broma? ─preguntó él.

─Para nada querido ─respondió ella, Sakura rió más fuerte mientras su hermano cogía las orejas y salía llevando la bandeja con galletas.

─Deberían dejar de torturarlo ─dijo otro moreno.

─¡Amon! ¿Cuándo volviste? ─preguntó Sakura, sus ojos brillaban viendo al hombre.

─Llegué hoy pequeña Sakura ─desordenó el cabello de la niña.

─¿Y terminaste todos tus asuntos pendientes?

─Por ahora sí ─respondió─, pero olvidémonos de mí, dime Sakura ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

─Oh, todo ha ido muy bien…

El faraón sonrió escuchando a Sakura hablarle de cómo había sacado sobresalientes en la clase de deporte y sobre las nuevas notas que estaban practicando en música, también oyó de las terribles matemáticas y no pudo más que sonreír, le gustaba aquella tranquila vida que tenía cerca de su pequeña compañera a la cual cuidaba siempre, aunque sabía que nada duraría para siempre y aquella vida tan maravillosa terminaría pronto, ahora Sakura tenía diez años y Harry, el más joven de los nosferatu, tenía nueve, lo que significaba que dentro de dos años más tendría que marcharse, estaría lejos más de un año instruyendo al más joven de los reyes de sangre pero eso no importaba, de momento sólo disfrutaría y atesoraría los momentos tranquilos y comunes que pasaba con la familia Kinomoto .

Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el exterior donde Touya repartía galletas. Hacía cinco años atrás se volvió el maestro del adolescente y aunque en un principio nunca tuvo esa intención a la larga fue lo mejor pues gracias a eso se pudo acercar a Sakura, además así podía vigilar a Touya que ahora trabajaba en el café que Kate y él habían abierto para mantener las apariencias.

Sakura solía pasar todos los días por allí después de la escuela, a veces iba con sus amigas y otras sola. Amon dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para escuchar a la niña contarle sobre la escuela, a veces la ayudaba con las tareas de matemáticas, eran momentos comunes pero que para él era invaluables.

Fuera del local Touya estaba repartiendo las galletas aunque por la ventana veía a su pequeño monstruo hablando con Amon, había algo que Touya aún no podía olvidar, el momento cuando conoció a Amon vio algo diferente, era algo extraño pues todos daban un paso atrás cuando él estaba cerca, parecía instintivo, como si algo en su cabeza le gritara que se alejara pero por alguna razón desconocida sólo Sakura parecía inmune a esa aura amenazante y abrumadora que el egipcio emanaba, sin embargo estaba completamente seguro de que Amon jamás dañaría a Sakura.

─¿Por qué tan pensativo Touya-kun? ─preguntó Kate.

─Me preguntaba a dónde va él cuándo desaparece ─respondió Touya viendo hacia el interior del café.

─El maestro tiene una vida fuera de Tomoeda.

─Eso es obvio pero ¿a dónde va?

─Eso no es importante, ahora vuelve a trabajar neko ─dijo la chica riendo.

Touya suspiró, y pensar que todo comenzó hace cinco años, poco después del primer festival de Sakura.

 _Cinco años atrás_

Touya recogió el correo aquella mañana de lunes y vio que todas eran cuentas a pagar, el adolescente quería empezar ya con un trabajo a medio tiempo pero su padre se lo había prohibido.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando en un sobre vio su nombre, parpadeó un par de veces y separó la carta de las demás dejando la correspondencia sobre la mesa, rasgó el papel del sobre y extrajo una misiva muy extraña.

 _Instituto Privado Yokai_

 _Director: Kyros Riyu._

 _Estimado señor Kinomoto Touya:_

 _Nos complace informarle que usted dispone de una plaza en el Instituto de_ _Privado_ _Yokai…_

Touya dejó de leer en ese punto, había oído de la magia y sabía que eran los yokai pero un instituido donde enseñaban magia le parecía irreal y fantasioso. Dobló la carta y la metió a su bolsillo, si no salía ahora no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela.

Días después Touya corría por las calles de Tomoeda, empujando a los transeúntes y a todo aquel que se le pusiera delante, recibió varios reclamos y llamadas de atención pero no se detuvo hasta que finalmente llego a una calle bloqueada, maldijo su suerte ya que al dar la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un espíritu, era grande y feo con una máscara blanca, se acercaba más y más. Touya alzó los puños frente a él para defenderse pero el espíritu ni siquiera se detuvo, lanzó patadas y puñetazos pero una mano larga salió de debajo de la túnica de aquel ser y le aprisionó el cuello.

─ _Kekkai_ ─pronunció una voz tranquila y firme, una luz azulada se extendió y el espíritu lo soltó, haciéndolo caer al suelo─ ¿estás bien? ─preguntó esa voz, Touya alzó la cabeza y vio a una mujer de cabello negro con dos coletillas, vestía una camiseta rosa pálido y una falda larga color negro.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─preguntó él.

─Me llamo Ruby Touyo, soy guardiana del Instituto Yokai. Hace una semana te enviamos una carta Kinomoto Touya-san, y como no respondiste el director me pidió que vinera personalmente.

Touya recordó la carta que había arrojado al fondo de su mochila y de la que se había olvidado por completo.

─No voy a asistir a ese lugar ─respondió recordando al fin porque había intentado olvidar todo lo referente a aquella extraña carta.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó Ruby sorprendida de recibir una negativa tan contundente.

─Simplemente no quiero ir ─Ruby lo miró unos largos minutos.

─Pues entonces tenemos un problema ─dijo finalmente.

─¿Por qué?

─Eres un hechicero Touya-san, pero no un hijo de humanos comunes sino que tienes ascendencia de yokai, por ese motivo no podemos dejarte entre los humanos, eres un potencial peligro para ti y para los que te rodean si no aprendes a controlar tu magia y tu parte de criatura, podrías acabar matando a tu familia.

─No me pueden forzar, no quiero ir.

─La ley mágica establecida por El Consejo de Oriente establece que todo hechicero yokai en edad de instruirse debe asistir a una academia donde se le enseñará a controlar su poder.

─No ─Touya tenía la mente hecha un revoltijo, había escuchado leyendas sobre yokais, sobre espíritus y sabía que eran más que leyendas pero ahora iban a separarlo de su familia y si él no estaba quién cuidaría de Sakura, qué haría su padre si él no aparecía. No quería ir a ese lugar, no quería.

─Bueno Touya-san, pasaré por ti a la hora del buey hoy, espero estés listo para partir ─dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

─No tan rápido Ruby, no te puedes llevar al chico si él ya tiene un maestro ─interrumpió un sujeto alto de cabello negro que Touya alguna vez vio aunque en ese momento el recuerdo era algo confuso.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó ella, Touya sintió como el aire se volvía pesado y la mujer se estremecía ante la repentina frialdad.

─Atoris, mi nombre es Amon Atoris y quiero a este chico como mi alumno ─se presentó.

─ _Kasha_ ─susurró la mujer retrocediendo.

Amon frunció el ceño y sus ojos negros brillaron de manera sobrenatural intimidando a la mujer. Touya miró al sujeto, esos mismos ojos los había visto antes cuando era más pequeño, esos ojos que vieron con fascinación a su pequeña hermana, no podía permitir que aquel sujeto estuviera cerca de Sakura pero entonces las palabras de la mujer resonaron en su mente.

─Al consejo no le gustará que tú intervengas ─dijo ella.

─Yo… ─empezó Touya pero Amon colocó una mano sobre su hombro y presionó un poco indicándole que permaneciera en silencio.

─El chico tiene sangre yokai ─continuó ella.

─Dile al consejo que Amon Atoris solicita una audiencia ─respondió el mayor.

Ella miró al sujeto y al chico, dio un suspiro y desapareció en una nube de plumas negras. Amon soltó el hombro de Touya.

─No deberías haber dejado a Sakura sola ─dijo molesto.

Touya sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le vaciara encima, había olvidado pasar por Sakura, miró la hora, iba dos horas tarde debía correr.

─Ella está en tu casa a salvo, una amiga mía la esta cuidado ─dijo el mayor.

Touya dio varios pasos hacia atrás y echó a correr hasta llegar al prescolar pero ya no había nadie.

─Te lo dije ella está…

─¡Sakura! ─gritó el menor.

─...en tu casa ─agregó el faraón tapándose un oído.

Touya nuevamente lo ignoró y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia la casa repitiendo como un mantra _"que este allí, que este en casa por favor"_ ; corrió hasta quedar sin aliento pero no se detuvo, llegó hasta la puerta y la aporreó con fuerza cuando la llave se le cayó, se agachó y la recogió veloz para luego introducirla en la cerradura pero antes de poder darle vuelta la puerta se abrió y una confundida niña de cinco años lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

─Hermano ¿dónde estabas? ─preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

─Sakura... ─dijo en voz baja antes de abrazar a la niña fuertemente, había temido que aquel sujeto de pelo negro se la llevara o que la mujer extraña que mencionó fuera por ella.

─Te lo dije, está a salvo aquí, no te he mentido ─dijo Amon.

─¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ─preguntó finalmente Touya soltando a Sakura.

─¿Podríamos, no sé, hablar dentro? ─Touya lo miró durante varios minutos pero finalmente decidió que por lo menos podía escucharlo pero luego miró a su hermana.

─Kate ¿por qué no le preparas a la pequeña Sakura unas ricas galletas? ─dijo el hombre y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos felinos apareció en el vestíbulo.

─¡¿Kate-san, tú sabes hacer galletas?! ─preguntó entusiasta la niña.

─Claro que sí Sakura ¿quieres que preparemos algunas? ─preguntó, la niña asintió y Touya las siguió con la vista cuando caminaron a la cocina.

Amon suspiro, él no había tenido la intención de hacer de maestro de un adolescente, menos del hermano de Sakura, diablos, la mirada seria de ese chico le provocaba escalofríos pero apartando sus deseos suspiró, iba a cuidar de esa familia porque eran importantes para Sakura.

─Primero que nada quiero que me escuches y después decidas ─pidió el faraón.

─Habla.

─Voy a solicitar ser tu maestro y el de Sakura al Consejo de Oriente, puede que nos les guste pero sé que accederán, más de la mitad de esos ancianos apolillados me debe favores y antes de que te niegues, lo que dijo Ruby es cierto, en ti y en tu hermana la sangre yokai que han heredado se ha hecho más fuerte y si no tienes un maestro para cuando Ruby vuelva te obligarán a asistir al instituto y no pienses que se detendrán por tu padre, después de todo las leyes mágicas en oriente son bastante claras en ese aspecto: si no asistes a un instituto mágico debes de tener un maestro que te enseñe y se responsabilice de cualquier incidente.

─Yo puedo ver a los espíritus pero Sakura no tiene ese poder, ella es solo una niña inocente ─Amon suspiró, miró al chico y recordó su expresión cuando lo vio en el bosque.

─Supongo que después de todo no sirvió de mucho ─dijo más para sí mismo y con la punta de su dedo tocó la frente del adolescente, los recuerdos volvieron: su desesperación mientras buscaba a su hermana perdida pero también pudo ver que Sakura se adentró en el bosque aquel día siguiendo a un espíritu y desde la perspectiva del faraón vio lo ocurrido─. He bloqueado su don pero sigue allí, no se puede eliminar y cuando ella cumpla los doce años su don volverá.

─¿Por qué quieres protegernos? ─preguntó el chico mirándolo serio.

─Tengo mis motivos pero créeme, jamás haría algo que los lastimara ─respondió el faraón.

Touya lo meditó durante varios minutos, si aceptaba este hombre estaría metido en sus vidas por quien sabe cuánto, pero si no a él lo enviarían a ese instituto, un internado lejos de Sakura, lejos de su padre y lejos de los pocos amigos que comenzaba a hacer. Se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos que para Amon fueron horas. Desde la cocina se oían las risas de Sakura y Kate. Touya fijó su vista en dirección a ese lugar, él era siete años mayor que Sakura así que tal vez para cuando ella cumpliera los doce él podría convertirse en su maestro, pero para poder lograr eso necesita de alguien que le enseñara, alguien que lo guiara.

Miró una vez más al hombre frente a él, le atemoriza su aspecto y esa aura tan abrumadora pero ahora era su única opción. Finalmente accedió.

─Está bien, acepto que seas mi maestro ─declaró y sintió un escalofrió cuando la mano de Amon tomó la suya sellando el trato.

Allí comenzó su calvario. Amon Atoris se encargó del Consejo, nunca supo como pero tampoco le interesaba pues en los primeros días el extraño se presentó en su casa como un estudiante universitario de arqueología y se volvió amigo de Fujitaka, Sakura le tomó gran cariño y apego y aunque Touya no lo quería admitir Amon era un buen maestro pero algo sádico, logró enseñarle a Touya a crear una barrera espiritual usando la magia oscura que su parte de yokai emanaba, también le mostró como lanzar golpes infundidos con energía espiritual. Kate, aquella extraña mujer de mirada felina resultó ser una _nekomata_ pura, ella se encargó de enseñarle a Touya y a Sakura, para sorpresa de éste y molestia de Amon, sobre lo que había oculto a los ojos humanos, el mundo yokai.

Su vida desde hace cinco años había sido muy rara pero Sakura perdió el miedo a los fantasmas, es más, adoraba la forma yokai de Kate y quería ver a Touya transformarse pero incluir a la menor de los Kinomoto en sus clases privadas con Amon y Kate implicó que ella pasara más tiempo con el misterioso egipcio.

─¡Hermano, despierta! ─exclamó Sakura devolviendo a la realidad al adolescente.

─Monstruo, tu voz es chirriante.

─¡No soy un monstruo! ─refunfuñó la niña y le pisó fuertemente un pie.

Amon observó a los hermanos pelear y suspiró, había tenido que marcharse por dos meses y ahora que volvía encontraba todo hecho un desastre, al parecer su más joven aprendiz había abierto el sello de aquella fuente mágica que sintió cuando piso por primera vez Tomoeda, los ojos negros de Amon se fijaron en las la mochila de Sakura, allí podía percibir un rastro mágico.

Sakura miró la hora y después de darle otro rápido pisotón a su hermano se despidió de Amon con un abrazo y se marchó corriendo ya que era su turno de hacer la cena, llegó a casa rápidamente, entrenar con Amon su resistencia había mejorado su condición y ahora era capaz de correr grandes distancias sin sudar. Abrió la puerta y un peluche amarillo se estrelló contra ella.

─Sakura ¿dónde has estado? He sentido la presencia de una carta al norte de aquí debemos ir a…

─Kero iremos después de preparar la cena ─respondió la niña haciendo a un lado al peluche parlante.

 _CONTINUARÁ…._

 _ **Kasha**_ : son espíritus pertenecientes a la mitología y el folklore japonés, similares a los vampiros, que roban los cadáveres para devorar su carne o beber su sangre.

 _ **Hora**_ _**del Buey**_ : entre la 1:00 y las 3:00 de la mañana.

 _ **Nekomata:**_ también conocido como bakeneko o kaybio, Se creía que cuando un gato llegaba a los cincuenta años de vida, su rabo empezaría a dividirse lentamente en dos, a la vez que desarrollaría poderes mágicos, principalmente aquellos relacionados con la nigromancia y chamanismo.


	3. Card Captor

**_Card captor Sakura_** ** _pertenece al_** ** _grupo de mangaka CLAMP_**

* * *

 _ **Card Captor**_

Amon se dejó caer en el gran sillón de la sala y se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados, tenía un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas.

─Maestro le traje un aperitivo ─dijo Kate llevando una copa grande de plata.

─Gracias Kate.

─Dígame ¿qué averiguó sobre la condición yokai de Touya-kun y Sakura-chan?

─Debí haber indagado más cuando solicite la custodia mágica de ese par ─susurró el moreno.

─¿Hay algún problema?

─Kate, Sakura y Touya no sólo tienen sangre youkai, ambos son hanyou.

─Eso no puede ser, yo investigué a la familia Amamiya, un clan de poderosos hechiceros que en algún momento se mezclaron con un oráculo dando descendientes con el poder de la premonición.

─Sí, yo también los investigue, pero a ti y a mí se nos pasó por alto que tal vez Nadeshiko no fuera la que aporto la sangre yokai.

─Sugiere que el profesor…

─No es una sugerencia, piénsalo Kate, Fujitaka no tiene familia ni parientes, su historia es que creció en Kioto, entró a la universidad, dio clases en el Instituto Seyu y se casó pero ¿qué hay sobre su pasado? Nadie puede simplemente aparecer un día sin más.

─Él es un youkai puro.

─Sí, pero por alguna razón no lo recuerda y eso es algo que quiero averiguar ¿quién borró su memoria y lo atrapó en esa apariencia humana y por qué?

─Entonces no sabremos qué clase de yokai es Touya ─comentó algo desilusionada la chica.

─Es un kitsune, su olor ahora es muy delatador.

─¿Le dará un entrenamiento especial?

─Dejaré que de ahora en adelante tú te encargues del querido Touya, yo debo hablar con Sakura ─Kate sonrió de manera sádica, oh, cuanto se divertiría tortu… enseñándole al joven moreno.

* * *

Sakura suspiró, Amon había vuelto hace dos días, pero ella había tenido que reducir sus visitas al café y su tiempo con él por su nueva responsabilidad como Card Captor, además la noche anterior Li Shaoran la había humillado y por andar cazando a la carta no pudo ir a ver a Amon. Agachó la cabeza abatida.

─Buenos días Sakura-chan ─la saludó alegre como siempre Tomoyo.

─Buenos días Tomoyo-chan ─respondió ella, la morena notó el abatimiento de la castaña.

─¿Aún estás preocupada? ─preguntó.

Sakura suspiró y Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente tratando de animarla, para cuando llegaron al aula Rika le regaló un clavel, Sakura miró por la ventana después de agradarle, pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si Amon no hubiera sellado su don cuando era pequeña, si ella aún tuviese su poder ¿sus poderes mágicos serían más fuertes o serían igual? Kero le dijo que ya que fue capaz de abrir el libro debía tener magia pero ¿y si eso era por la sangre yokai?

Tomoyo miró con preocupación a su mejor amiga, Sakura no era de deprimirse con tanta facilidad pero ahora parecía estar cayendo en un pozo profundo de depresión y ella no sabía que hacer, su primer instinto fue lanzarle una mirada asesina al que había iniciado aquello.

Shaoran sintió un escalofrió cuando miró a Daidoji, los ojos normalmente amables ahora eran dos filosas espadas que parecían querer aniquilarlo pero se suavizaron al ver a la castaña, entonces la morena sonrió.

Después de clases Rika y Tomoyo invitaron a Sakura a ir con ellas a una nueva tienda de antigüedades que habían abierto recientemente, las tres se divirtieron observando varias cosas curiosas e interesantes y se decidieron a comprar unos bonitos broches, en agradecimiento la castaña las invitó a su casa a tomar el té. Una vez ahí, y después de advertirle a Kero para que no bajara, las chicas se probaron sus broches y entonces ocurrió.

Amon iba de camino a la casa de Sakura, Kate había hecho algunos pasteles y galletas y Amon iba aprovechar que dejó a Touya trabajando bajo la supervisión de Kate para charlar con Sakura, quería preguntarle sobre el rastro mágico que había notado. Repentinamente sintió otra presencia, al alzar la cabeza vio a un niño vestido con un raro traje verde corriendo por los muros que rodeaban los jardines de las casas.

─Esta ciudad empieza a volverse extraña ─comento y prosiguió su camino.

─ _No me atrevo a atacar a Rika, ella es mi amiga_ ─oyó la voz de Sakura.

─ _Pues entonces huyamos_ ─replico una voz chillona.

─ _Pero no puedo abandonar a Rika_ ─protestó Sakura.

Amon sintió una presencia muy fuerte acercarse a Sakura, usando su velocidad llegó allí en un parpadeo justo para parar la espada que iba hacia la castaña.

─¡Amon! ─exclamó la niña sorprendida.

─¿Cómo es posible? ─preguntó un muñeco volador viendo al moreno sujetando la espada con una sola mano, los ojos del nosferatu se oscurecieron y dándole un tirón le arrebató la espada a la otra niña que se precipitó hacia el suelo pero fue sostenida por Tomoyo─ ¡Sakura ahora sella la carta! ─gritó el muñeco amarillo.

─¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Clow! ─exclamó la castaña sosteniendo su báculo en alto.

Amon observo como la espada era absorbida y se transformaba en una carta que voló directo a las manos del moreno dejando a los niños con la boca abierta.

─Oh, rayos ─susurró Amon.

─No voy a tolerar que tú tengas las cartas Clow ─soltó Shaoran recuperándose del shock.

─Sakura-chan cuidado, se escuchan pasos ─les advirtió Tomoyo.

─Kero ocúltate ─exclamó la castaña. Al instante el "muñeco" se escondió.

─Buenas noches ¿está Touya?, vine a entregarle el disco compacto que me presto ─saludó Yukito apareciendo con una sonrisa. Amon frunció el ceño al ver al adolescente, podía sentir una firma mágica muy tenue.

─Yukito-san ─Sakura lo saludó, Tomoyo miró al adolescente de cabello gris y al moreno recién llegado, luego sonrió, definitivamente su amiga Sakura tenía muy buen gusto para los chicos.

Después de que Rika despertara y ella y Yukito se marcharan Amon miró a Sakura haciendo una silenciosa pregunta, ella se rió nerviosa mientras Kero y Tomoyo la miraban expectantes.

─¿Cómo ocurrió? ─preguntó finalmente el moreno.

─Bueno… fue hace dos meses, no había nadie en casa aquel día y se oían unos ruidos provenientes del sótano, baje y me encontré con un libro raro que se abrió, dentro tenía unas cartas…

─Déjame adivinar, tomaste la primera y dijiste su nombre ─dedujo Amon.

─Sí y resulto ser el Viento así que todas las cartas volaron lejos y pues Kero me pidió que las reuniera y me dio el báculo para sellarlas.

─Y tú Kerberos ¿no se suponía que tú vigilabas esas cartas? ─preguntó mirando al peluche amarillo.

─Sí, pero al parecer Kero-chan se durmió por treinta años ─explicó Tomoyo riendo.

─Valiente guardián, pero supongo que eso ya no importa. Sakura ¿Touya lo sabe? ─la niña negó.

─Genial, a partir de ahora te ayudaré a reunir las cartas y Sakura por favor no vayas tú sola tras ellas, la magia que esas cartas ocultan es muy fuerte y a veces peligrosa, si yo no hubiera sellado tu poder seguramente serias capaz de hacerles frente pero…

─No tuviste otra opción Amon, yo le tenía mucho miedo a los espíritus en aquel tiempo ─interrumpió, Amon sonrió, Sakura era tan amable y dulce.

─Oh, es cierto, cuando venía hacia aquí traía unos deliciosos pasteles pero con todo el ajetreo creo que se me cayeron.

─¡Pastel! Yo quiero pastel Sakura, porque tú y Tomoyo se acabaron el budín ─exclamó Kero.

─Podemos ver si alguno se salvó ─propuso Amon sonriendo.

─¡Aaah! ─exclamó repentinamente Tomoyo.

─¿Qué pasa Tomoyo-chan? ─preguntó Sakura alarmada.

─Con todo lo que pasó olvidé grabar el heroico momento en que sellabas la carta Sakura-chan.

─¿Acaso has grabado todos esos mágicos momentos? ─pregunto Amon con estrellitas en los ojos.

─Sí, en cada uno de esos maravillosos momentos he grabado a la valiente Carp Captor en acción.

─Tomoyo-chan ¿me darías una copia de esos videos?, a cambio yo te puedo dar algunas fotografías de Sakura cuando era pequeña ─propuso Amon ocasionado que Sakura se fuese de espalda.

─¡Claro que sí! Ya me imagino a la dulce Sakura-chan de pequeña ─aceptó feliz Tomoyo.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que les habían ocurrido en esos dos meses que Amon estuvo fuera.

Sin embargo cuando Tomoyo se fue Sakura suspiro algo deprimida, Amon la miró interrogante.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué estás tan triste? ─preguntó él.

─Tomoyo sabe que hago magia pero no sabe lo otro… que mi hermano y yo…

─No es bueno que las personas normales se mezclen demasiado con lo sobrenatural y mágico pequeña Sakura, a veces pueden resultar lastimados pero si tú quieres contarle sobre los yokai a Tomoyo te prometo que la protegeré así que no te preocupes ─se agachó para ver a los ojos verdes de la niña.

─Gracias Amon ─Sakura le dio un efusivo abrazo que el moreno correspondió agradeciendo internamente que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviese allí porque ya se imaginaba a Lizy y Vald acusándolo de pedófilo.

En la habitación de la joven Card Captor, Kero estaba flotando pensando en donde había visto a aquel sujeto de cabello negro que había parado a la espada con las manos desnudas, era un recuerdo lejano y borroso que no podía aclarar pero estaba seguro que alguna vez vio esos mismos ojos negros y esa aura oscura y misteriosa.

La noche cayó y después de cerrar el café Touya se dirigió a casa, iba caminando cuando una oscura esfera se impactó en el suelo, el adolescente saltó y logró evitarla.

─Tus reflejos han mejorado Kinomoto Touya-kun.

─Ruby ─reconoció él viendo a la mujer descender.

─He venido trayendo una invitación del Instituto Yokai, el festival de primavera se acerca y el consejo ha solicitado que los estudiantes independientes se presenten acompañados de sus maestros, la invitación para Atoris ya fue enviada pero yo quería entregarte esta personalmente para ver que tanto has mejorado. Debo decir que estoy asombrada ─explicó la mujer antes de desaparecer dejando tras ella una lluvia de plumas negras.

Por otro lado, Shaoran llegó a su apartamento molesto, no solo había perdido la carta sino que ese otro sujeto había parado a la espada con una sola mano, eso no se supone que fuera posible, la espada era capaz de cortar la roca y debería haberle rebanado la mano pero él la sujeto y sin esfuerzo se la arrebató a su compañera de salón, además la mirada que le dieron aquellos ojos tan negros le provocaron escalofríos.

─Joven Shaoran, la cena está lista ─le informó su mayordomo.

─En un momento voy ─respondió y volvió a examinar su tablero, la luz formaba una cúpula pero desaparecía indicando que ninguna carta estaba cerca.

Tres días después Sakura acompañada de Tomoyo ingresaron a la cafetería, aquel día Touya no estaba atendiendo, sólo había una de las nuevas chicas junto a Kate que en cuanto vio a Sakura salió hacia ella dándole un efusivo abrazo.

─Buenas tardes Kate-san ─saludó la castaña cuando la mujer la soltó─ ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

─Está entrenado puedes ir a verlo si gustas ─respondió.

─¿En serio puedo ir? ¿No lo molestare?

─Tú nunca molestas Sakura-chan.

─Ven Tomoyo, vamos ─dijo Sakura llevando de la mano a su amiga, ambas niñas salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia una zona residencial que Tomoyo conocía bien ya que su casa no quedaba muy lejos.

─¿Él vive por aquí? ─preguntó la morena.

─Sí, la mansión, que según Amon es una casita, está por allá ─señaló riendo nerviosamente.

La casa a la que Sakura llevó a su amiga era una gran mansión a sólo dos calles de la mansión de Tomoyo, después de pasar por la primera puerta Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver el jardín lleno de rosas azules, negras y rosadas, el jardín era amplio y permanecía muy verde.

─ _Concéntrate Touya que con esa cantidad de poder no serias capas ni de enfrentar a un niño_ _yokai_ ─alcanzaron a oír así que se acercaron.

─Deja de hablar y pelea ─gruñó el adolescente.

─Levanta los brazos y enfócate en mantener el escudo mientras te mueves y golpeas a la vez.

─Eso intento ─respondió Touya centrándose en exteriorizar su energía, una pequeña esfera de fuego azul emergió y bailó en sus manos por unos momentos pero al final se terminó por deshacer.

─Bien, es todo por hoy ─dijo Amon.

─¿Por qué terminamos tan temprano? ─preguntó el adolescente.

─¿Acaso no lo sientes? ─preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja, Touya cerró los ojos y sintió dos presencias que iban acercándose.

─No dijiste que mi hermana vendría ─reclamó algo molesto.

─No lo sabía, supongo que fue algo imprevisto.

─Me quedaré.

─No, tienes que trabajar y también debes memorizar ese libreto para la obra que representaran en la preparatoria, tu amigo Yukito me lo dijo ayer después de terminarse cinco pasteles de chocolate, tres tartas de fresa y seis budines ─respondió Amon con una sonrisa.

─Aléjate de Yuki, Amon.

─A veces creo que eres idiota, pero bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de ti ─respondió Amon yendo hacia las duchas.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─pregunto ahora sí molesto.

─Deberías tener cuidado con ese chico Touya, el rastro mágico que tiene es muy tenue pero tú con tu entrenamiento debes ser capaz de sentirlo, hay algo raro en ese joven, ten cuidado ─explicó Amon, Touya miró los profundos ojos negro ahora completamente serios y asintió.

Unos minutos después Amon salió vestido y con una gran sonrisa, en la sala estaba Sakura y también Tomoyo con una gran mochila, supuso que allí estaban todos los videos de la joven castaña en su papel como Carp Captor.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	4. Verano

**_Card captor Sakura_** ** _pertenece al_** ** _grupo de mangaka CLAMP_**

* * *

 ** _Verano_**

Amon tenía una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire mientras observaba el festival de la preparatoria de Touya, ya quería ver qué papel interpretaría su estudiante en la obra escolar.

─¿De qué crees que vaya Touya, Kate? ─preguntó alegre el moreno.

─No lo sé, pero el _Conejo_ -kun dijo que nos llevaríamos una grata sorpresa ─respondió la chica.

─Lo sé y por eso no puedo dejar de preguntarme que papel interpretará… ─Amón se quedó en silencio alzando levemente la cabeza─. Es Sakura ─dijo feliz y rápidamente se alejó de Kate que también había percibido un delicioso aroma, su cabeza giró y casi flotó hasta el puesto de takoyaki, su pequeña debilidad.

Sakura estaba feliz caminado a lado de Yukito aunque también estaban Li y Tomoyo pero no importaba, Yukito les iba enseñando los diferentes puestos que habían montado en la preparatoria.

Tomoyo sonreía divertida al ver las miradas fulminantes que Li le dirigía a Sakura y entonces…

─Sakura ─tarareó Amon apareciendo de la nada.

─¡Amon! No sabía que vendrías ─exclamó la niña, Tomoyo notó entonces como su amiga olvidada por completo a Yukito para centrar su atención en el moreno.

─Oh, Amon-san, que bueno que pudo venir ─saludó Yukito.

─Claro que iba a venir, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver a Touya-kun, además traje una cámara para fotografiarlo.

─A papá le van a encantar las fotos.

─Y a mí me van a servir para chantajear a Touya ─añadió Amon riendo de manera oscura, Yukito parecía inmune a aquella sonrisa oscura pero Shaoran y Tomoyo sintieron un escalofrió.

─Es cierto ¿mi hermano actuará en la obra, verdad Yukito? ─preguntó Sakura, completamente ajena e inmune al oscuro humor de Amon.

─Sí Sakura-chan, To-ya les dará una gran sorpresa ─respondió Yukito.

─Disculpa y... ¿y tú también participaras? ─preguntó Shaoran algo sonrojado.

─Sí, seré la sardina enlatada ─dijo el sonriente adolescente.

Amon arqueó una ceja, algo que no había podido descubrir era el nombre de la obra que Touya interpretaría. Volvió la cabeza hacia el edificio preguntándose qué papel tendría el hermano de su querida Sakura.

En el gimnasio Touya estaba algo molesto, sus compañeros de curso eran demasiado débiles, era la tercera vez que se detenían a tomar un descanso, vamos ni que aquel baúl fuera tan pesado.

─Kinomoto-kun, ¿estás seguro que no eres un robot? ─preguntó uno de los chicos.

─No, Touya-kun es un lindo _kitsune_ ─respondió otra voz muy alegre, tal vez demasiado.

─¿Quién es usted señorita? ─preguntó otro de los chicos cuando aquella mujer castaña apareció y salto a la espalda de Touya.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó Touya en cambio.

─Oh, Touya-kun, que frío eres y yo que vine a verte con tanto entusiasmo ─se quejó la chica guindada del cuello del estudiante.

─Kinomoto-san ¿quién es ella, acaso es tu novia?

─Yo soy la hermosa maestra de mi Touya-kun ─canturreó la neko.

─Volviste a comer takoyaki ¿verdad? ─preguntó Touya cuando las garras de Kate se clavaron en su espalda y rasgaron un poco su camisa.

─Sólo algunas cuantas bolitas de delicioso pulpo ─cantó la mujer.

─¿Pueden encargarse de llevar ese baúl solos? Yo volveré en un momento ─pidió a sus compañeros saliendo con Kate aún guindada de su cuello.

─Espera Kinomoto-kun nosotros… no vamos a poder llevar esto sin tu fuerza de gorila ─lloriquearon los dos adolescentes pero el moreno ya había desaparecido.

Touya era consciente de las miradas que estaba atrayendo pero no podía quitarse a Kate de la espalda, con un suspiro siguió la presencia de Amon y no tardó mucho en hallarlo enfrascado en una batalla de miradas con el mocoso chino que tan mal le caía, Sakura reía nerviosa mientras Tomoyo filmaba a los contendientes.

─Amon ─gruñó el adolescente cuando llego junto al nosferatu.

─Hola Touya, respondió sin quitar los ojos del castaño.

─Kate-san, no sabía que también estaba aquí ─saludó Sakura llamando la atención de la mujer.

─Oh Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan ─exclamó feliz soltando a Touya para abrazar a las niñas.

Una vez libre del agarre de hierro de Kate, Touya pensó en decirle algo a su maestro pero finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar, no tenía caso después de todo Amon ni siquiera le prestaba atención así que se apresuró a regresar rápidamente al gimnasio. Tomoyo dejó de filmar a Shaoran y Amon para enfocarse en Sakura.

─Bueno ¿por qué no vamos yendo al gimnasio? Ya quiero ver a Touya-kun ─propuso Kate completamente normal.

─Sí, dentro de poco iniciara la obra ─dijo Tomoyo.

Amon le lanzó una última mirada fulminante al chiquillo para luego girarse e ir hacia el gimnasio junto a Kate y las niñas. Shaoran los siguió pero no porque quisiera, a él poco le importaba el hermano de Kinomoto, él sólo quería ver a ese chico tan amable.

Una vez en el gimnasio las luces fueron bajando y la narradora inicio con el cásico "érase una vez una chica llamada cenicienta…"

El telón fue subido y Sakura al igual que los demás pudieron ver a una cenicienta demasiada alta y fornida para ser una chica pero el shock fue mayor cuando la protagonista alzó la cabeza y los afilados ojos de Touya observaron altaneros a la multitud.

─Ese es… ese es mi hermano ─comentó Sakura incrédula.

─¡Es Kinomoto-san! ─exclamaron las chicas que estaban en el público.

─Tu hermano es muy popular entre las chicas Sakura-chan ─observó Tomoyo, Sakura se rió.

─No sabía que a Touya le gustaban los disfraces ─comentó Amon con cámara en mano sacando fotografías desde todos los perfiles.

─Tal vez podamos establecer un día de cosplay en el café ─dijo Kate empezando a planear.

En el escenario las hermanastras y la madrastra, también interpretadas por chicos, hicieron su aparición y la obra prosiguió con la invitación para el baile y las malvadas prohibieron a Cenicienta ir pero cuando ellas se marcharon Yukito hizo su aparición con una banda sobre su cabeza a la que estaba sujeta la imagen de una sardina enlatada.

─Esta obra se pone cada vez más extraña ─dijo Amon.

─Cenicienta yo cumpliré tu deseo─dijo el adolecente de cabello gris entregando una invitación

El escenario se oscureció y el príncipe hizo su aparición. Era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro portando un traje y una capa que anuncio que en el baile escogería a su futura esposa y en ese momento Touya volvió a entrar al escenario pero pisó el borde del enorme vestido y trastabilló, el moreno maldijo internamente al enorme vestido y a su suerte por haberlo metido en aquel lio pero volvió a la realidad cuando llegó hasta Yoko, su compañera que interpretaba al príncipe que se había quedado viéndolo embobada.

─Yoko, tus líneas ─le susurró haciendo que la chica despertara aunque nadie parecía haber notado nada.

─¡Oh, pero que joven tan inocente y pura! ─exclamó el príncipe.

Touya quiso rodar los ojos, no sabía quién había escrito el guión pero definitivamente en aquel momento tenía ganas de estrangularlo ya que no sólo habían jugado con los roles dándoles a los chicos los papeles de la chicas y viceversa sino que también los diálogos eran demasiado cursis y para rematar en ese momento oyó la clara risa de esa imitación de maestro que tenía, entonces todo empeoró cuando el sonido de la cámara se destacó, estaba seguro que Amon lo molestaría por un par de años con aquello. Amon no pudo evitar reír y sacar fotografías, el moreno a pesar de estar en plena escena le dirigió una mirada fulminante al nosferatu.

─Sakura-chan, estoy segura que un traje así se te vería divino ─dijo Tomoyo.

─No creo que eso sea verdad Tomoyo-chan ─respondió la castaña riendo nerviosa.

─Mira, el príncipe es una chica muy bonita ─comentó Amon apoyando la idea de Tomoyo.

─Me hubiera gustado verlos con papeles invertidos, a Touya-kun le habría sentado de maravilla el traje de príncipe ─dijo Kate.

Sakura se rió y volvió su atención al escenario donde Touya bailaba con aquella chica pero entonces lo sintió al igual que Shaoran y Amon, Touya también lo percibió: había algo diferente, una presencia extraña que se manifestaba e iba acercándose más y más, Amon bajó la mano, casualmente nadie lo notó a excepción de Shaoran y Sakura, ambos observaron en silencio como unos delgados hilos oscuros brotaban de los dedos del mayor.

Shaoran detectó al instante la magia oscura, era algo escalofriante. Miró a la otra card captor esperando ver algo de sorpresa o miedo pero ella solo volvió la mirada al escenario que se oscureció un momento y entonces el humo dio paso a una nueva escena, esta vez en lo que suponían era la escena donde Cenicienta huía dejando su zapatilla de cristal.

─Cenicienta no puedo dejarte ir, por favor conviértete en mi reina ─decía el príncipe sujetando las manos de la excesivamente alta Cenicienta.

─Pero la sardina enlatada dijo que debía volver antes de las doce además…

La presencia extraña esta vez se sentía más cerca, Shaoran la buscó con la mirada, en ese momento en el escenario vieron avanzar una extraña niebla color verde que rodeaba la escenografía donde los adolescentes estaban.

─Es una carta ─dedujo Sakura.

─Sí ─le confirmó Amon.

El sonido de un "crack" hizo que los dos niños volvieran la mirada al escenario donde la plataforma colapso.

Touya estaba atento a aquella presencia extraña, se sentía cada vez más cerca, buscó con la mirada por el lugar pero repentinamente se rompió uno de los soportes de la plataforma y la parte donde él y Yoko estaban se fragmentó, gritos se oyeron por todo el lugar, Yoko se precipitó hacia adelante pero él logró sujetarla de la mano antes de que cayera, entonces el telón cayó. Touya miró a los ojos asustados de su compañera.

─Tú también caerás, además no está muy alto Kinomoto-san ─dijo la chica intentando convencerlo de que la soltara a pesar de lo asustada que estaba. Touya aspiró, con su condición era muy consciente de que no se lastimaría si saltaba y además podría salvar a la frágil humana pero si hacía eso todos lo verían, tenía una difícil decisión pero sólo había una solución, tiró de la chica hacia él, no podía dejarla caer sin importar si se descubría al saltar de aquella considerable altura y aterrizar completamente ileso.

Sakura se puso en pie apenas el telón cayó, Amon la sujetó de la mano y Shaoran los siguió de cerca. Sakura sacó aquel móvil que Tomoyo le había regalado y llamó a Kero.

─ _Es la carta Niebla, todo lo que toca se desmoronara rápidamente_ ─le informo el guardián cuando oyó la apresurada explicación de Sakura.

─¿Cómo la detenemos? ─preguntó la castaña cuando llegaron a la sala desde donde los reflectores iluminaban la escena.

─ _Si pudieran envolver a la niebla te sería más fácil capturarla_ ─respondió Kero.

─Hermano… ─dijo la niña al ver a Touya sujetando a la otra chica.

─Él estará bien Sakura-chan, sólo le daré algo de privacidad para que pueda maniobrar ─dijo Amon, chasqueó los dedos y las sombras salieron del suelo para cubrir todas las luces.

─Lo tengo ─Sakura sacó una carta.

Shaoran vio a la carta Sombra salir directo hacia la niebla al mismo tiempo en que todas las luces se apagaban, sus ojos volvieron al escenario y percibió una presencia diferente al igual que un extraño destello azulado.

─¡Ahora Sakura! ─gritó Amon, el joven chino miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta que todo estaba oscuro ¿cómo podía saber aquel sujeto si la Sombra había capturado a la Niebla?

─¡Vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces…! ─el niño miró a Sakura, ella no había dudado ni un instante cuando aquel sujeto dijo que era el momento de sellar la carta.

─¡Bien hecho! ─felicitó Amon cuando las dos cartas salieron de la oscuridad y volaron directo a las manos de la niña.

La luz volvió y Shaoran se quedó asombrado al ver al hermano mayor de la castaña de pie a un lado de los escombros de la estructura con su compañera en brazos y sin un sólo rasguño.

─Touya ha mejorado bastante, será interesante ver como interactúa con otros alumnos de Yokai cuando vayamos al festival dentro de un mes ─comentó Amon, Shaoran miró intrigado al mayor.

─Mi hermano mencionó algo y yo me preguntaba si puedo ir yo también ─Sakura miró con grandes ojos de cachorrito al egipcio.

─Claro que sí ─accedió el mayor desordenado el cabello de la niña.

Shaoran los vio marcharse y apretó los puños, cada vez que aquel sujeto intervenía él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo para capturar las cartas. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la carta Tiempo, aquella era la única carta que había conseguido y la capturó porque Amón Atoris había salido de la ciudad unos días.

Touya bajó con cuidado a Yoko, la chica parpadeaba confundida, un momento está colgando y al siguiente estaba en los brazos de Kinomoto completamente a salvo, no podía explicar que ocurrió cuando todas las luces fallaron pero sí recordaba claramente aquella calidez que sintió.

─Gracias Kinomoto-san.

Touya sólo le sonrió mientras Yukito y los demás corrían hacia ellos para ver si estaban bien, él volteó a ver hacia aquel lugar donde estaban los reflectores, allí podía sentir fácilmente la presencia de su hermana, el odioso de Amon y el mocoso.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, todo había salido bien al final, miró a Amon que se reía alegre mientras Kate compartía con Tomoyo sus nuevas ideas para elaborar un nuevo grupo de atuendos para los "Martes de Cosplay" que iban a establecer en el café.

─¿Quién es…?, no, ¿qué es él? ─preguntó Shaoran colocando una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

─Oh Li-kun ─giró para poder ver al mago chino─, no sé a qué te refieres Li-kun ─respondió Sakura.

─Él no es como cualquier mago, ni siquiera sé si sea humano, su magia es muy oscura Kinomoto. Además sus ojos ocultan algo, esa mirada la he visto antes, unos ojos antiguos que han visto mucho, unos ojos que no son humanos y…

─Amon es un gran amigo de mi familia y una de las personas más importantes para mí ─respondió molesta la castaña, Shaoran dio un paso atrás al notar algo cambiante en la presencia mágica de su rival, un pequeño parpadeo que apreció y desapreció con rapidez.

─Touya-kun está bailando con una chica ─anunció Kate al notar la interacción de los dos menores.

─Ese sí que es un verdadero milagro ─comentó Amon. Sakura se giró para ver que efectivamente su hermano mayor estaba bailando con la chica que había hecho de príncipe.

Shaoran no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado pues por un segundo le pareció que la presencia mágica de Kinomoto parpadeaba cambiando, volviéndose diferente, definitivamente debía averiguar que ocultaban los hermanos Kinomoto si quería ser el maestro de las cartas.

Touya bailó con Yoko y cuando cambiaron de pareja salió del círculo formado alrededor de la hoguera.

─Kinomoto-san ¡¿a dónde vas?! ─pregunto Yoko.

─Sólo prometí bailar contigo ─respondió el moreno.

Amon sonrió internamente, aunque Touya quisiera parecer distante y frío en el fondo era tan cálido y amable como su hermana. Yukito entonces cogió de la mano a Sakura.

─Vamos a bailar Sakura-chan ─dijo llevándosela con él.

─¡Oye, espera! ─alcanzaron a decir Amon y Shaoran pero la pareja ya se había unido a los demás.

─No es justo, yo quería bailar con la pequeña Sakura ─protestó el nosferatu.

─Touya-kun baila conmigo ─pidió Kate colgándose del brazo del chico.

─No.

─Anda, no seas malo ─insistió la mujer haciendo pucheros mientras intentaba mover a Touya.

Desde el otro lado Yoko sonrió, poco después de que terminara la obra abruptamente le había confesado al pelinegro lo mucho que le gustaba pero él solo le sonrió y le dijo que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos porque él también estaba enamorado de otra persona.

─Espero que esa persona te corresponda Kinomoto-kun ─dijo la chica antes de unirse a sus amigas.

Aquella noche cuando Shaoran volvió a su departamento Wei, su mayordomo, le esperaba con una noticia.

─Su madre llamó, joven Shaoran, dijo que debía llamarla en cuanto llegara.

─Gracias Wei.

Shaoran cogió el teléfono y se quedó un rato contemplándolo, finalmente marcó y esperó un rato, pensando en qué le diaria a su madre, ella seguramente quería saber cómo le había ido, después de todo en todo ese tiempo no había hecho una sola llamada sobre todo porque había estado muy atareado intento descubrir quién era Amon Atoris.

 _Algunos días más tarde_

Sakura sonreía nerviosa mientras que Amon la miraba completamente desolado, Touya por otro lado no podía estar más feliz, había estado sonriendo todo el día y Kate al fin entendía la razón

─Pero Sakura saliste de vacaciones hace sólo cuatro días, yo creí que al fin podríamos ir pasar más tiempo juntos ─protestó el mayor.

─¿Te das cuenta que suenas como un completo pervertido? ─observó Touya cuando colocó las rebanadas de pastel en la mesa.

─Nadie te preguntó Touya _baka_ ─respondió Amon.

─Lo sé Amon, pero sólo estaremos fuera por unos días ─dijo la niña.

─Pero no es justo ─protestó nuevamente el moreno.

─Tal vez sea lo mejor maestro, después de todo tiene una reunión importante ─intervino Kate haciendo que Amon abandonara su infantil comportamiento.

─Es cierto, en ese caso _kitsune baka_ será mejor que cuides de Sakura y tú también peluche parlante ─pidió mirando a Kero que estaba devorando su segunda rebanada de pastel aprovechando que el café estaba vacío.

Dos días después Amon estaba sentado en la enorme sala de proyecciones con Tomoyo a su lado, ambos tenían un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz y gaseosas mientras que en la pantalla Sakura sellaba a la carta Sombra.

─Ese es un traje muy bello Tomoyo ─dijo Amon.

─¿Vedad que sí?, Sakura-chan se ve divina ─alabÓ la morena y ambos con estrellitas en los ojos continuaron viendo la colección de videos que Tomoyo había grabado.

Sakura mientras tanto iba en un automóvil con su familia y Yukito, al final Touya lo había invitado a pasar unos días con ellos, a ella le encantaba la idea pero estaba segura que Amon tendría un infarto cuando supiera que habían invitado a Yukito y no a él.

─Aún no entiendo porqué no que no invitaste a Amon ─comentó Fujitaka.

─Dijo que estaría muy ocupado ─respondió Touya con una sonrisa.

─Es una pena, es un joven muy amable.

─Sí y sabe hacer unos pasteles deliciosos ─agregó Yukito.

─Bueno, siempre podemos mostrarle fotos de lo bien que la pasamos y lo que se perdió ─propuso Touya con malignidad.

─Eso sería cruel, hermano.

Touya se rió, definitivamente le mostraría fotografías a ese manipulador jefe suyo, sobre todo después de que el muy desgraciado hizo una pared de fotografías titulada "Touyacienta". Claro que lo fastidiaría, es más, esa misma noche le diría lo bien que la estaban pasando junto a Yukito.

Sakura notó como su hermano sonreía más poniendo esa oscura sonrisa escalofriante que siempre hacía cuando algo estaba planeando.

Después de un par de horas más de viaje llegaron a su destino, una hermosa mansión de dos pisos que maravilló a Sakura, no era como las ostentosas casas en las que vivían Tomoyo y Amon pero tenía un encanto diferente sobre todo al estar rodeada de árboles. Sakura miró al bosque, era hermoso pero…

─No vayas al bosque ─dijo Touya colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

─Sí, lo sé ─respondió, Amon también le había pedido que no se adentrara en el bosque sola...

─ _Los yokais son más salvajes cuando menos contacto han tenido con las personas_ ─le había dicho el egipcio cuando se despidió de ella el día anterior.

Sakura asintió y se adentró en la mansión, por dentro el color madera de la casa le daba un estilo rústico pero muy elegante, casi como una casa de cuento de hadas, subió al segundo piso donde estaba la habitación que ocuparía y dejó que Kero saliera.

─Casi muero de calor allí dentro Sakura ─protestó

─Lo siento Kero, es que la casa estaba tan bonita que primero quería verla toda ─rió culpable.

─Y mientras yo me asaba ─gruñó el guardián.

─Lo siento.

─Te perdono si me das un rico postre.

─Ay Kero, en lo único que piensas en la comida.

Un rato después Sakura decidió ir a dar un paseo, le avisó a su padre y nuevamente recibió un recordatoria por parte de su hermano.

Después de que Sakura se marchara Touya y Yukito salieron a comprar víveres y Fujitaka se quedó solo, sus ojos se perdieron en el bosque, había algo que lo llamaba, sentía que conocía muy bien aquel lugar así que dejando atrás la casa se fue adentrando más y más en el bosque. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, era como si el bosque le diera la bienvenida, sentía que al fin volvía a casa después de mucho tiempo.

─Es como estar en casa ─dijo apoyando una mano sobre un grueso tronco.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó una demandante voz.

El hombre buscó con la mirada en torno a él pero no había nadie, entonces unas cuantas hojas le cayeron sobre la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y vio a un joven encaramado en un árbol, el chico lo miró molesto pero finalmente se puso en pie y dio un salto, Fujitaka quedo aún más asombrado al ver como aquel niño que no debía pasar de los doce años caía en pie y sin un rasguño frente a él.

─Responde ¿quién eres y como has cruzado la…?

─¡Raiju! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─exclamó una voz severa. Fujitaka observó a la mujer que acababa de aparecer, tenía el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura sujeto con una cinta y vestía un kimono tradicional color rojo adornado con flores lilas.

─Pero este sujeto… ─el niño intentó protestar.

─Ve a casa ─ordenó la mujer, el niño quiso protestar otra vez pero se calló y se marchó corriendo─. No debería estar aquí señor, esto es propiedad privada ─dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Fujitaka.

─No lo sabía, mi familia y yo estamos aquí temporalmente en la casa al final del sendero.

─Ya veo, esa casa limita con las propiedades de mi familia y a nosotros no nos gustan los extraños ─dijo la mujer.

─Entiendo, no volverá a pasar, lo siento ─dio una reverencia disculpándose antes de dar la vuelta y volver.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos la mujer de cabello castaño dio paso a una kitsune de siete colas, sus ojos se afilaron mientras veía al hombre marcharse.

─¿Cómo pudo el cruzar la barrera, madre? ─preguntó el niño que había regresado.

─Sólo fue coincidencia Raiju, sólo eso, nada importante ─el niño miró a su madre y frunció el ceño, aquel sujeto no parecía solo alguien sin importancia.

Esa noche Touya estaba haciendo barbacoa mientras Sakura les contaba sobre el amable anciano que había conocido en la mansión que quedaba cerca, Fujitaka sonrió y olvidó por un momento su propia aventura en los bosques. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada de aquella extraña mujer, esos ojos color caramelo lo miraron con molestia pero también había algo de resentimiento y él no entendía porqué aquella mirada le hizo sentir culpable. Suspiró, era mejor olvidarlo, no tenía caso seguir mortificándose con preguntas que no tenían respuesta, entonces volvió a mirar a sus hijos y a Yukito. Touya se desenvolvía muy bien con la parrilla aunque no recordaba haberle enseñado jamás.

─Se te dan muy bien estas cosas ¿no To-ya? ─comentó Yukito mientras iba comiendo unas pancetas.

─Sí, Amon me obligó a aprender ─recordó que cuando tenía catorce años Amon organizó una barbacoa y lo posó a él frente a la parrilla para que cocinara.

─Es cierto, dijo que sería una buena esposa ─comentó Sakura riendo al recordar aquel delantal con flores que el mayor le había puesto a su hermano.

Después de la cena Fujitaka y Yukito lavaron los platos y Sakura subió a su habitación para poder llamar a Tomoyo, mientras Touya recorrió el perímetro cerca de la casa, allá en lo profundo del bosque podía ver luces azules flotando, dio una mirada a la casa y se adentró en el bosque, debía averiguar que era aquello. Camino un largo rato hasta que notó algo diferente, el ambiente había cambiado incluso el mismo aire se sentía diferente.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─preguntó una voz, Touya escudriñó entre las sombras de los árboles y pudo ver una silueta.

─ordenó ─Sal.

─Hueles a humano pero no te ves como uno ─dijo la voz y de la sombras salió una chica de ojos color miel y cabellos marrones casi negros sujetos en una coleta baja.

─Kitsune ─Touya fácilmente pudo reconocer en la chica aquellas singulares orejas y las tres colas de color rojizo.

─¿Qué eres? Por que hueles a humano pero no te ves como uno ─insistió la chica dando una vuelta alrededor del adolescente.

─¡To-ya! ─a lo lejos oyó a Yukito llamándolo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin darle la espalda a la kitsune, Amon le había dicho que jamás le diera la espalda a un yokai. Caminó un par de pasos más pero la chica no se movió sólo lo observaba, de pronto el ambiente volvió a cambiar y la kitsune se había desvanecido.

─¿Pero qué diablos? ─buscó con la mirada pero no había nadie.

─¿Qué estás haciendo To-ya? ─preguntó Yukito y el moreno dio un respingo, su amigo le había dado un buen susto.

─Sólo quería dar un paseo Yuki, nada más ─respondió el.

─Oh bueno, mejor volvamos, ya es tarde ─dijo Yukito pero notó algo y se acercó hasta un gran árbol, Touya lo siguió con la mirada y en torno al tronco vio unas cintas.

─Una barrera ─se dijo.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Yukito.

─Nada, vamos a casa ─debía recordarle a Sakura no entrar al bosque.

Touya estuvo pendiente de su hermana pero no fue necesario pues Sakura parecía haber conocido a un anciano amble en la mansión cercana y pasó allí los dos días restantes.

─¿Pero quién es ese anciano? ─preguntó el último día cuando Sakura volvió tarde para empacar.

─Había un hombre que cada año venía con su nieta a pasar el verano y la niña recorría los bosques ─respondió Fujitaka dándole una mirada a la arboleda.

Amon esperaba ansioso el regreso de Sakura, dos largos y tortuosos días habían pasado, dos días en que se la pasó junto a Tomoyo, aquella linda niña de cabello negro era muy ingeniosa e inteligente además de interesante, sería muy divertido tenerla a ella dentro de su familia, estaba seguro que transformar a Tomoyo podría ser beneficioso posteriormente pero eso podía esperar.

Finalmente Sakura apareció en el café llevando su mochila, dentro estaba seguramente el inútil guardián de las cartas.

─¡Sakura! ¡Al fin volviste! ─exclamó felizmente.

─Hola Amon ─sonrió ella.

─Y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Kate los escuchaba atenta, Sakura le contó al moreno sobre el anciano que conoció en su viaje, las cosas que aquel hombre le regaló y las deliciosas meriendas de las que disfrutó.

─Pero no entiendo ¿por qué la otra persona se escondía? ─se preguntó al final.

─Tal vez era alguien tímida ─respondió Amon─, pero eso ahora no importa, ya estás de vuelta y ahora...

─Lo siento ─Amon sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, aquellas palabras no le gustaban para nada. Sakura le regalo una sonrisa culpable─ este verano tengo tres días de curso de verano en la playa con mi grupo ─explicó mirando al moreno que se ponía cada vez pálido.

─¿Por qué Sakura, porque quieres torturarme de esta manera? ─preguntó dramáticamente.

─Lo siento Amon, de verdad lo lamento ─ le tomó la mano.

─No pasa nada Sakura, no hay problema, yo voy a esperar tu regreso ─ese comentario la hizo sonrojar.

─Deja de ver así a mi hermana, pervertido ─interrumpió Touya.

Una semana después el sol asolaba Tomoeda, todos se refugiaban en la sombra y las calles estaban desiertas. En el café "Cat Blud" Kate estaba de lo más feliz ya que su querido maestro había colocado un hechizo para mantener el lugar tan fresco que a pesar de estar lleno de gente aún se sentía una fresca brisa.

─Touya-kun, el té helado y cupcakes de arándanos de la mesa cuatro ya están listos ─anunció Kate, Touya se acercó en silencio y llevó el pedido, en otras circunstancias se habría estado quejando pero estar en aquel lugar le aseguraba estar fresco, además por temporada veraniega Amon había contratado a Yukito y a Yoko pues el local siempre estaba lleno y Touya no se daba abasto.

─¿Dónde está Amon? ─preguntó Touya cuando terminó con sus órdenes.

─Al maestro le desagrada el sol ─respondió Kate.

En la mansión de Amon el moreno estaba en la piscina intentando bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, el verano en Japón definitivamente era la peor época para un nosferatu, sudaba a mares y se sentía completamente exhausto y débil a pesar de todos los hechizos que puso para mantener la temperatura fría en la casa.

─Oye ¿cuánto más vas a permanecer allí dentro? Ya tengo hambre ─protestó la chillona voz de Kerberos o, como Sakura lo llamaba, Kero.

Amon había accedido a encargarse de la mascota de su querida compañera mientras ella estaba fuera, al principio estaba renuente a aceptar pero finalmente cedió.

─Puedes pedir lo que quieras ─respondió el nosferatu hundiéndose en las frescas aguas.

─Quiero una bebida helada con una rebanada de pastel de fresas ─pidió Kero y al instante sobre la mesa apareció su pedido, el guardián vio los hielos en el vaso y su porción de pastel, quería preguntar como lo había hecho pero el hambre ganó y se dispuso a devorar el aperitivo.

Kero terminó su postre y se fijó en Amon que aún permanecía tendido en el fondo de la piscina, el pequeño guardián se levantó y voló por toda el área de la piscina, la mansión era enorme y misteriosa pero su dueño era aún más misterioso. Kero se moría por saber que era lo que Amon pretendía al cuidar de aquella manera tan peculiar de Sakura y su familia.

Se quedó contemplando el agua, no salían ni burbujas y Amon no salía a tomar aire además estaba seguro que lleva más de treinta minutos allá abajo.

─¿Se habrá muerto? ─preguntó al aire.

─¿Cuánto lleva ahí? ─pregunto una voz desconocida.

─Como unos treinta minutos.

─No está muerto, sólo se ha desmayado ─respondió la misma voz.

─Entiendo...

Hubo un largo silencio de un minuto pero finalmente todo fue procesado y en un segundo un manchón negro se lanzó a la piscina para emerger luego con un desmayado y algo sonrojado Amon en brazos, Kero entonces observo bien al que había sacado al moreno de la piscina, era un hombre alto de cabello negro ébano, su piel era mucho más pálida que la del egipcio y sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul.

─Mira que eres descuidado, sabes que el sol te debilita pero no, tenías que quedarte aquí en verano y ni siquiera has tomado las medidas adecuadas ─regañó el joven mirando al nosferatu en sus brazos.

Amon abrió los ojos, el sol había desparecido y se sentía un poco mejor, sus ojos luchaban con no cerrarse nuevamente, entonces una copa le fue alcanzada y él la sujeto bebiendo ávidamente.

─Tranquilo, bebe con calma ─dijo el chico y Amon parpadeó, conocía esa voz.

─¿Seiya?

─El mismo que viste y calza.

─¿Cómo...? Oh diablos ¿acaso me desmayé y... oh, dónde anda Kero?

─¿La criatura mágica? Está en la cocina devorando un pay de manzana y sí, te desmayaste pero no te preocupes, él no sabe nada, supuse que habría que mantener el secreto sobre nosotros así que le dije que soy tu hermano ─respondió Seiya.

─Me alegra que estés aquí Seiya ─dijo Amon abrazando al híbrido.

─Sí, lo sé, cuándo no regresaste a casa este verano supuse que algo había pasado y aproveché que Bombón y el conde se fueron a Transilvania en un viaje de padre e hija así que sin nada que hacer vine a asegurarme que aún siguieras vivo ─explicó intentando que el mayor lo soltara.

─Oh Seiya, te preocupas tanto por mi ─lloriqueó el mayor.

─Alguien tiene que mantenerte vivo, papá ─susurró el moreno rindiéndose al fin en su intento de que el mayor lo soltara.

* * *

En la playa Sakura nadaba feliz, aquel curso de verano era lo que había esperado todo el año y ahora al fin podía disfrutarlo, se sumergió y pudo ver el azul del océano iluminado por el sol, cuanto amaba en mar y también el verano. Sacó la cabeza del agua y pudo ver a Shaoran parado en la entrada de una cueva, el niño lucia concentrado mirando hacia el fondo de aquel lugar y por un instante le pareció ver que la cueva emitía una especie de brillo aunque tal vez era sólo el reflejo del agua.

─¡Sakura-chan ven a jugar! ─gritó Chiharu desde la orilla.

─¡Voy! ─respondió Sakura nadando hacia sus amigas.

Continuara….


	5. Ningyo

_**Card captor Sakura**_ _ **pertenece al**_ _ **grupo de mangaka CLAMP**_

* * *

 **Ningyo**

─Y entonces nadie volvió ─concluyó Chiharu, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y las cinco niñas soltaron un grito, Sakura fue la primera en asomarse y ver al profesor Terada riendo de su asustadizo grupo.

─Ya niñas, es hora de dormir y no mas historias.

─Sí profesor ─respondieron a coro.

El profesor se fue y las chicas rieron divertidas, poco a poco y de una en una se fueron durmiendo, Sakura cerró los ojos y cuando empezaba a caer en la inconsciencia una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos, era dulce como un arrullo. Abrió los ojos y miró a las demás, todas dormían plácidamente pero aquella melodía era tan hermosa y atrayente que sin pensarlo se puso en pie y salió de la cabaña siguiéndola.

Shaoran no había podido dormir, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza que a medio día sintió una presencia en aquella cueva cercana la playa, era una presencia difusa y apenas mínima que se confundía con otras. Tanto pensó en eso que terminó levantándose y saliendo a investigar, iba camino hacia la playa cuando vio a su rival, la niña caminaba directo hacia la playa igual que él, quizás también habría sentido la presencia y pensó en alcanzarla pero decidió esperar y ver que hacia. Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del mar y se encaminó hacia las rocas poniendo más distancia entre ellos dos.

─¡Eh! ¡Kinomoto! ¿A dónde vas? ─llamó pero la niña no respondió, lo intentó nuevamente pero sólo hubo silencio y de repente vio a la castaña desaparecer entre las rocas, corrió para darle alcance pero no había nada, en ese momento una presencia extraña se dejó sentir con fuerza pero fue fugaz, igual a un parpadeo de luz. Se apresuró a buscar por las rocas pero nada, la presencia de Sakura también había desaparecido por completo.

Media hora más tarde el joven chino había a sus compañeros y profesores, buscaban a la niña de cabellos castaños no había rastros, las huellas habían sido borradas por el mar y solo podían contar con el testimonio de Li. Tomoyo estaba desesperada, su amiga había desaparecido.

Todos buscaron hasta el amanecer pero no había rastro de la niña.

─¿Acaso fue una carta la que se llevó a Sakura? ─preguntó Tomoyo arrinconando a Sharoran cuando este volvía a su cabaña.

─No lo es, la vi caminar hacia las rocas y después su presencia desapareció.

─No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, llamaré a Amon-san, él nos ayudará ─decidió, Shaoran la vio marcharse hacia las cabañas y suspiró.

* * *

Sakura tenía una sonrisa divertida, había seguido la melodía y al girar adentrándose en una pequeña cueva oculta vio a una criatura hermosa, tenía los cabellos platinados, los ojos de un azul tan brillante y hermoso que parecía un sueño, sus brazos y antebrazos tenían una especie de aleta y en sus orejas también sobresalían unas aletas de color azul pálido, sentada en la orilla del mar entonaba su dulce canto. Sakura se quedó maravillada, era la voz más hermosa que había oído, de repente la canción terminó y la ningyo le sonrió.

─Hola ─saludó Sakura.

─Hola pequeña ¿te gusto mi canto? ─pregunto la criatura marina mirando directamente a los ojos verdes la niña.

─Es lo más hermoso que he oído.

─¿Pero qué haces aquí? ─preguntó sumergiéndose para luego salir justo frente a la card captor.

─Oí tu canción y me pareció tan hermosa que quise ver de dónde venía ─la respuesta sorprendió a la sirena pero no lo demostró y una sonrisa afilada adornó su rostro, podía percibir magia alrededor de la pequeña humana.

─Deberías oírnos cantar a todas juntas, mis hermanas y yo somos el coro más bello del océano ─declaro.

─Me encantaría escucharlas pero si me voy se van a preocupar ─respondió Sakura, de repente se sintió como adormecida.

─No te preocupes sólo será un momento, nadie echará en falta tu presencia ─la voz de la ningyo sonaba tan convincente.

─Pero yo no sé respirar bajo el agua ─Sakura estaba cada vez más adormecida.

─Eso se arregla fácil ─respondió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios─. El beso de una sirena te da el talento de respirar bajo el agua por corto tiempo ─explicó antes de tomar la mano de Sakura y sumergirse llevándosela con ella

Amon tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba su sueño cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy alterado Touya ingresó.

─Oye, ¿no te han enseñado a tocar? ─protestó el nosferatu despertando al instante.

─No tengo tiempo para eso yo…

─Aún no entiendo porque no arreglas la ducha de…

Seiya salió del baño sólo con el pantalón puesto y descalzo, su largo cabello negro estaba pegado a su espalda y algunas gotas caían sobre el piso, el joven moreno parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio al recién llegado, ambos se miraron analíticamente. Touya miró a su maestro y luego al desconocido Amon y aquel sujeto se parecía físicamente tal vez eran familia o… sacudió la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para eso, se reprendió, tenía algo importante que decirle a su molesto maestro pero antes de poder hablar el egipcio se adelantó.

─Seiya, te presento a Touya Kinomoto, mi estudiante; Touya este es Seiya Atoris, mi hermano menor ─los presentó aunque aquellas últimas palabras se sintieron extrañas.

─Sí, como sea, venía porque…

─¡Maestro! ─el grito de Kate, seguido por su irrupción en el cuarto, interrumpió a Touya.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Tomoyo-chan llamó, Sakura-chan está perdida, llevan buscándola toda la noche pero aún no la encuentran ─explicó angustiada la nekomata.

Amon se puso en pie de un salto, sus ojos oscilaron entre el negro y rojo haciendo retroceder a Touya.

─Cálmate ─dijo Seiya mientras sus propios ojos destellaron de dorado.

─Sakura… si alguien le puso la mano encima lo mataré ─gruñó el nosferatu, Touya dudó por un momento si era buena idea pedir su ayuda pero ya no había vuelta atrás─ Vamos ─Seiya y Touya iban a hablar pero él fue más rápido y los cogió de los brazos, Kate se sujetó de su hombro y desapareció dejando tras de sí una espesa niebla oscura.

El grupo se materializó en la playa, Seiya miró algo molesto a su padre, entendía la desesperación pero ese no era motivo para arrastrarlos sin pensar en las consecuencias y además él estaba semi desnudo. Suspiró algo molesto y concentró su magia en su anillo para usarlo como una varita, rápidamente se vistió ante la mirada sorprendida de Touya pues él sabia de los magos por su hermana pero ver aquella clase de magia era muy diferente que ver a Sakura usando la carta del agua para regar el jardín o al viento para sacudir los muebles.

Touya se centró entonces en el motivo por el cual estaban allí, buscó a su hermana mediante su presencia mágica pero ésta había desaparecido, no había nada. Amon sentía su sangre hervir, alguien se había llevado a su compañera y eso era algo imperdonable. Kate olfateó el aire pero el agua salada había dispersado el olor y quemó su nariz, lo mismo le ocurrió a Amon.

─¿Dónde está tu padre? ─preguntó Amon mientras se encaminaban hacia las cabañas.

─En una excavación ─respondió Touya.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de las cabañas vieron a los maestros junto a un grupo de hombres saliendo de una cabaña, Touya reconoció al hombre de cabello castaño como el maestro de Sakura, él también los vio y algo sorprendido se acercó.

─Kinomoto-kun no esperé que vinieran tan rápido ─dijo sorprendido.

─¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó Amon, el maestro lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

─No lo sabemos aún, uno de sus compañeros la vio caminando hacia las rocas y allí desapareció.

─¿Quién la vio por última vez? ─siguió el nosferatru presionando al humano.

─Li Shaoran nos informó que Kinomoto-san desapareció ─un delgado hilo de sangre salió de la nariz del hombre.

─¿Qué estás haciendo Amon? ─preguntó Touya.

─Maestro lo está lastimando ─advirtió Kate pero el egipcio no parecía oírlos.

─Basta padre ─dijo Seiya en egipcio apartando al profesor, los ojos negros de Amon chocaron con los ojos azules de Seiya y el mayor apartó la mirada.

─Lo siento ─susurró.

─La hallaremos pero debes calmarte ─le pidió Seiya, Amon asintió─. Touya y Kate vayan a hablar con ese niño llamado Li ─pidió Seiya.

Touya iba a protestar pero Kate lo arrastró con ella, Seiya miró al maestro que estaba completamente inmóvil, era una suerte que los otros maestros y los que estaban ayudando se hubiesen marchado, suspiró.

─Papá, puedo rastrearla pero necesito algo de ella.

Amon lo miró sorprendido, con todo el ajetreo se le había olvidado que había alguien capaz de encontrar a Sakura siguiendo su olor pues allí a pocos centímetros tenia a la criatura mágica con el olfato más fino del mundo.

─En su cabaña seguramente estarán sus cosas ─indicó Amon corriendo hacia las cabañas.

Seiya dejó al maestro sentado en la arena y siguió a su padre que llegó hasta el grupo de cabañas donde dormían los alumnos. Amon se detuvo en la puerta donde podía percibir el aroma de Sakura mezclado con otros, estiró la mano para abrirla pero ésta se abrió.

─¡Amon-san! ─exclamó Tomoyo cuando vio al nosferatu.

─¡Tomoyo-chan! ¿qué está pasando? ─preguntó el vampiro al verla con dos maletas.

─El profesor Terada y la profesora Izumi nos ordenaron recoger todo, volveremos a Tomoeda y Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan no aparece ─explicó Tomoyo, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Amon se sorprendió pues Tomoyo siempre le había parecido alguien muy serena pero supuso que esta situación la había sobrepasado.

─No te preocupes pequeña, nosotros la hallaremos ─dijo Seiya poniéndose a la altura de la niña, nunca había podido ser capaz de ver a una niña llorar y no hacer nada.

─¿En serio pueden hallarla? ─pregunto.

─Te lo prometo Tomoyo-chan, la encontraremos pero necesito algo de Sakura ─respondió Amon.

Tomoyo asintió y volvió a entrar en la cabaña, abrió la bolsa de Sakura, Seiya se acercó y sacó una peineta, aspiró captando el olor, las ventajas de ser un hibrido de lobo y vampiro era poseer el olfato más fino que pudiera existir, sus ojos brillaron dorados y pudo visualizar el rastro así que sin perder más tiempo salió de la cabaña seguido por Amon y Tomoyo, anduvo por el mismo camino que siguió Sakura directo a las rocas, se fue adentrando y encontró una gruta marina, el aroma de Sakura llegaba hasta allí pero entonces se mezclaba con otro, uno que Seiya reconoció al instante, después de todo no en vano vivía en una isla rodeada de caletas donde las sirenas abundaban pero el aroma que percibía era ligeramente diferente y Amon también fue capaz de percibirlo.

─Está bajo el mar en algún palacio submarino ─dijo molesto Amon, iba enseñarles a esas ningyos que a su compañera nadie la tocaba.

─Vamos ─el más joven hizo un movimiento con su mano, el anillo brillo y dos burbujas rodearon su cabezas─. Espéranos aquí pequeña ─añadió antes de sumergirse seguido de Amon.

Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, las canciones de las sirenas eran hipnotizantes, a su alrededor un grupo de seis ningyos nadaban mirándola, había pasado mucho desde que un mortal estuvo allí abajo y la magia que rodeaba a la niña era muy atrayente.

─Quedémonosla, será una gran mascota ─propuso la que había llevado a la pequeña humana hasta allí.

─Su magia podrá sostener el palacio marino durante un buen tiempo ─la apoyo otra ningyo de cabellos oscuros.

─Yo creo que deberían devolverla, hay algo en ella que me inquieta ─opino la más sensata.

─Tonterías, nadie la hallara aquí abajo ─respondió la primera.

─Debo volver a casa ─susurró la niña.

─Tranquila mi niña, pronto olvidarás a los humanos y ellos te olvidarán, así serás sólo nuestra ─estiró su mano para tocar a la niña nuevamente pero la llave mágica emitió un brillo tenue y le dio una descarga a la ninyo.

Sakura parpadeó como si despertara, frente a ella estaban seis hermosas ningyos pero ese brillo oscuro en sus ojos arruinaba la apariencia amable de las mujeres.

─Creo que debería irme, ya es tarde ─dijo Sakura.

─Oh querida, no podemos permitir eso.

Sakura terminó de despertar pero al verse rodeada recurrió a su magia, liberó su llave e invocó al agua, la carta envolvió a la niña y salió a gran velocidad hacia arriba, las ningyo no se quedaron atrás y emprendieron la persecución, un remolino de agua atrapó a la niña de los tobillos tirando de ella hacia abajo, la carta agua atacó a las ningyos pero éstas eran ágiles y lograban evadir los ataques de la carta. Sakura intentó invocar otra carta más pero el encanto que le permitía respirar allí abajo se terminó y de pronto sintió que no podía respirar, contuvo la respiración e intentó liberarse pero nada parecía funcionar.

Mientras tanto Amon y Seiya se sumergían más y más, sobre ellos la luz empezaba a desaparecer y entonces vieron allí en el fondo una serie de corales formando una ciudad, una brillante y hermosa estructura que perdió su encanto cuando Amon vio a Sakura atrapada y a la carta agua luchando por proteger a su dueña.

─Seiya, saca a Sakura, yo me encargo de las ningyo ─ordenó el egipcio.

─Está bien ─respondió el chico.

Seiya miró a su progenitor, en momentos como aquel era cuando recordaba que su padre era un vampiro nacido, esos ojos llenos de furia le hicieron estremecer y sintió algo de pena por las ningyos pero sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento para eso. Nadó hacia la niña de cabello castaño y rápidamente conjuró un casco burbuja para ella, Sakura aspiró sintiendo como el dolor de sus pulmones se atenuó y pudo enfocar mejor al joven que acababa de salvarle, Seiya le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero ella le miró sorprendida. Seiya le tendió la mano, ella dudó un momento pero al final se sujetó, él apuntó entonces su anillo hacia el remolino y con un hechizo quedó libre. Sakura miró hacia atrás cuando Seiya la sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a ascender, allá abajo rodeando a las ningyo se alzaban grandes sombras volviendo todo el fondo completamente negro y en aquella oscuridad vio un destello rojizo. La carta agua volvió a la mano de su dueña.

Sakura y Seiya emergieron en medio del océano, miraran a donde miraran sólo había agua, el casco burbuja había desaparecido en cuanto ambos sacaron la cabeza del agua.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Seiya.

─Sí, gracias… eh...

─Seiya, me llamo Seiya, soy el hermano de Amon.

─Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, gracias por salvarme.

─De nada ─sonrió–. Bueno, ahora hay que salir de aquí ¿estás lista? ─preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura parpadeó interrogante pero asintió algo dudosa─. Mel ─llamó, un destello estalló sobre ellos y un grifo enorme apareció, la criatura bajó una de sus garras y Seiya ayudó a Sakura a subir ahí.

─¿No nos verán volando sobre…?

─Es un grifo, y no te preocupes las personas no perciben la magia.

Sakura suspiró y la mítica criatura emprendió el vuelo, no pasó mucho antes de que vislumbraran la playa el grifo voló hacia una pequeña cueva lejos de los ojos curiosos.

Sakura se sentía cansada, parecía que había pasado una eternidad bajo el agua, Seiya tuvo que sujetarla cuando se tambaleó.

─¿Estás bien Sakura-san?

─Sí, es sólo que me siento algo cansada.

─¡Alejate de Kinomoto! ─gritó repentinamente un niño de cabello castaño apuntando al moreno con una espada.

Seiya colocó a Sakura tras él, ella parpadeó tratando de mantenerse despierta pero sentía los parpados pesados, quería recostarse y dormir pero al ver a Shaoran se despabiló un poco.

─Seiya-san, él es un compañero de mi clase ─dijo sujetándole una manga, sin embargo una presencia mágica atrajo la atención del moreno. Sakura también la sintió.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó.

─Es una carta Clow ─explicó Shaoran, Sakura sacó su llave. Seiya iba a interferir pero prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Sorprendido vio como esos niños utilizaron sus poderes para sellar una, en su opinión, extraña criatura formada a partir de magia pero cuando la carta fue sellada y voló a manos del niño que era el que la enfrentó Sakura término por caer dormida, Seiya la tomó en brazos justo a tiempo bajo la mirada de Shaoran que no lo perdía de vista.

─¡¿Qué le pasó a mi Sakura-chan?! ─exclamó Amon apareciendo de pronto, iba escurriendo agua y tenía algunas algas colgando de sus hombros.

─Sólo está dormida ─respondió Seiya.

Desde las rocas una oculta Ruby observaba todo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el océano, la presencia mágica que solía sentirse cerca a la playa había desaparecido.

─Es tal como el director lo dijo ─susurró la mujer─ me pregunto cómo justificarás esto vampiro ─agregó antes de desaparecer dejando tras ella una lluvia de plumas negras.

* * *

Algunos días después en una tienda de mascotas un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos bicolor sostenía una carta, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al leerla.

─Al parecer el faraón al fin se ha decidido ─dijo abriendo una puerta, en la oscuridad brillaron tres pares de ojos.

 _Continuará…_


	6. Consecuencias

**_Card captor Sakura_** ** _pertenece al_** ** _grupo de mangaka CLAMP_**

* * *

 _ **Consecuencias**_

Seiya fue oficialmente presentado a Sakura y Tomoyo después de que la primera despertó, Touya por otro lado había notado que el hermano de su maestro frunció el ceño cuando Sakura les contó la manera en que había llegado a la gruta mariana y había conocido a las ningyos pero al parecer Amon estaba demasiado feliz como para notarlo.

─Yo me alegro de que nada malo te haya pasado Sakura-chan ─dijo Tomoyo.

─Nada así volverá a pasar ─dijo Amon y Touya vio aquel brillo rojo en sus ojos.

* * *

Una semanas después Sakura miraba por la ventana había peleado con Kero, las cosas no le estaban yendo bien algo había ocurrido bajo el agua, sus poderes estaban más débiles. Ahora cada que sellaba una carta quedaba exhausta, apenas y podía ponerse en pie luego de usar la magia, afortunadamente para ella sus habilidades deportivas seguían intactas pero su magia menguaba. Touya la había encontrado en dos ocasiones después de sellar una carta y en ambas había peleado con el guardián del sello por obligarla a usar la magia.

─Sakura, Sakura te estoy hablando ─le llamó el susodicho.

─¿Hermano que pasa? ─preguntó desconcertada.

─Te estaba diciendo que Amon quiere que vayamos a su casa mañana, dijo que podías invitar a Tomoyo si querías.

─Está bien pero ¿y papá? ¿Quién hará la cena?

─Él pasará la noche en la universidad, dijo que quiere terminar de catalogar y examinar los nuevos artefactos egipcios que llegaron antes de que los envíen al museo, un grupo de sus alumnos se quedará con él.

Sakura asintió y Touya la miró preocupado, últimamente lucía cansada y demasiado distraída, el mal humor de Amon tampoco estaba ayudando a descubrir que ocurría.

* * *

En el departamento de hechicero chino, Shaoran no sabía que pensar, miraba las cartas sobre su cama, había atrapado a varias en la última semana y lo que en un principio le pareció grandioso ahora lo preocupaba pues desde el incidente en la playa la otra carp captor había decaído mucho, ahora sólo se limitaba a sellar las cartas y marcharse e incluso sellar las cartas parecía suponer un gran esfuerzo para ella.

─¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa niña? ─murmuró viendo hacia sus nuevas capturas.

─Joven Shaoran su madre está al teléfono ─le informó Weib.

─Ahora la atiendo.

* * *

Seiya miró a su padre quien iba de un lado a otro, en los últimos días había estado furioso y por ese motivo Seiya prolongó más su estadía.

─Padre deberías calmarte, así ofuscado como estas no ayudas a nadie.

─No puedo tranquilizarme, no después de que esos iditas del consejo youkai atentaran contra Sakura.

─Pues en parte es tu culpa ─Amon lo fulminó con la mirada.

─Creí que había dejado las cosas claras, creí que ellos eran seres racionales.

─Sí, eso ya lo dijiste pero cómo quieres que sepan que no deben meterse con los Kinomoto si tú enviaste una carta de solicitud para hacerte cargo de ellos en lugar de ir personalmente.

─Le puse mi sello, eso debería ser suficiente.

─Ya, y ese es un «sello» único, especial e incopiable, por favor padre ellos son descendientes de los primeros youkai, no te conocen, para algunos los nosferatu son meros cuentos ─dijo Seiya rodando los ojos.

Amon suspiró, sí había sido error suyo suponer que un sello medio borrado y una carta amenazando a medio Consejo fuesen suficientes pero ese era un error que corregiría en unos días.

Seiya observó los ojos ahora rojos de su progenitor y sintió una pisca de pena por el Consejo pero cuando recordó lo que habían ocasionado la compasión y lástima se transformó en desprecio.

Kate por otro lado estaba en la cafetería, en aquellos días calurosos el té helado y los pasteles cítricos eran un éxito, los ojos felinos de la nekomata iban siguiendo a sus tres empleados, Yukito sonreía amable mientras Yoko lucía algo cansada pero aun así sonreía, por otro lado Touya tenía la mirada fija y parecía perdido.

─Touya-kun deja de soñar despierto ─le regañó picándole la mejilla.

─Deja de picarme con eso ─gruñó el adolecente.

Kate se rió, por lo menos Touya parecía igual de gruñón y molesto de siempre.

Tomoyo estaba en el jardín de su mansión con su cuaderno de bocetos y una limonada helada al lado cuando vio a un extraño hombre cruzar por frente de su reja, el sujeto en cuestión tenía el cabello negro, vestía un traje chino de color morado con un bordado de aves, parpadeó sorprendida y sin pensarlo se fue acercando a la reja, cuando llegó a ella vio al sujeto doblar la esquina y desaparecer.

─¿Quién será? ─se preguntó en voz alta.

Seiya parpadeó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al ver al invitado de su padre, lo miró analíticamente y ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado ¿es que acaso lo que veía era cierto?

─¿Conde D? ─preguntó el hibrido.

─Oh no querido el conde D es mi abuelo ─respondió el sujeto Seiya parpadeó otra vez.

─Hola D ¿tienes mi pedido? ─saludó Amon.

─Así es faraón y me he tomado la molestia de traerlo personalmente ─sonrió el dichoso D.

─Padre ¿es… el conde D? ─preguntó el híbrido aunque pudo notar una sutil diferencia en el aroma que desprendía el hombre frente a él sus ojos no podían engañarlo, ese hombre era una réplica exacta del Conde.

─No Seiya, él es el nieto del conde. Sólo llámalo D ─dijo Amon─. Vamos dentro quiero verlos ─apremió el egipcio.

Seiya se quedó mirando a aquel par y su mano se dirigió hacia su collar de invocación recordando cómo lo consiguió. Cuando tenía seis años se separó de Amon y acabó perdido en Sicilia, gracias a su olfato y destreza pudo esquivar una batalla campal entre dos grupos mafiosos y para el atardecer logró llegar junto a su padre, Amon estaba completamente histérico por lo que le podría haber pasado así que en el momento lo arrastró hasta Roma donde el pequeño Seiya conoció a un hombre bastante particular, era chino de apariencia andrógina, piel pálida y ojos bicolor. Seiya aún era pequeño pero la mirada y la sonrisa de aquel sujeto nunca se le olvidarían, el famoso conde D siempre permanecería en su memoria porque aquel sujeto le dio a Mel, claro que con seis años Seiya escogió un peculiar nombre creyendo que se trataba de una gata con alas, algunos años más tarde descubrió que «Melodía» era realmente un grifo macho así que optó por llamarlo Mel.

─ _¡Oh son tan lindos!_ ─la exclamación de Amon atrajo la atención del moreno que se adentró en la mansión.

─Me alegra que le gusten faraón ─respondió D sonriendo, Seiya volvió a ladear la cabeza, hasta el aroma de al aquel sujeto era muy similar al del conde D con una variación muy sutil, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ver el obsequio para los alumnos de su padre.

* * *

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y respiró hondo, había decidió contarle la verdad a su amiga, aquello que le había ocultado y qué mejor momento que en una visita a la casa de Amon.

Touya terminó su turno en la cafetería, se despidió de Yoko y ya se iba junto a Yukito cuando Kate se le acerco.

─Touya-kun, recuerda que tienes que ir a casa del maestro, Sakura-chan también estará allí ─dijo la nekomata.

─Te puedo acompañar si quieres To-ya ─se ofreció Yukito.

─No es necesario Yuki, puedes irte a descansar iré a ver qué es lo quiere ahora Amon ─masculló el moreno.

* * *

Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendía cuando Sakura terminó de contarle su secreto, Amon analizaba todas sus reacciones pero lo único que hizo Tomoyo fue sonreír.

─¡Oh Sakura-chan! ¡Yo sabía que eras muy especial! ─exclamó de lo más feliz.

─Gracias Tomoyo-chan ─respondió avergonzada, Seiya se rió ligeramente, la amistad era un cosa asombrosa.

─Me pregunto a qué hora llegara Touya-kun ─murmuró Amon.

─¿Por qué querías que viniéramos hoy?

─Tengo algo para ustedes y quiero dárselos hoy ya que dentro de tres días iremos a la Academia Youkai y ahora que Tomoyo-chan sabe todo creo que podrías invitarla a venir ─respondió confiado.

─¿En serio puedo acompañar a Sakura-chan?

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─cuestionó Touya ingresando al salón.

─Llegas tarde Touya-kun.

─No te hagas el tonto ¿qué quieres decir con que Tomoyo-chan vendrá? ─preguntó con insistencia.

─No te preocupes, Tomoyo-chan estará protegida todo el tempo por Seiya-kun y yo cuidaré de Sakura-chan. Tú por otro lado ya estás preparado para conocer a los youkai del Consejo.

─Pues si piensas llevar al «mounstruo» tendrás que llevar también toda la tarea escolar que no hizo en todas la vacaciones de verano ─comentó sonriendo de lado.

Sakura se puso roja y recordó que sólo le quedaban cinco días más antes de reanudar el curso pero en todo el verano no había tocado sus libretas y tenía varias cosas que terminar como el proyecto de manualidades, la lectura del libro, los ejercicios de matemáticas, practicar con la flauta, también tenía algunas hojas de tarea en historia. Sólo pensar en la enorme carga de trabajo que le quedaba su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

─No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te ayudare con literatura y matemáticas y Seiya puede encargarse de tu proyecto de manualidades.

─Se supone que ella tiene que hacer la tarea sola ─protestó Touya.

─Ya no refunfuñes, por ahora eso no importa es hora de que pasemos al motivo por el que han venido ─dijo Amon poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, les hizo un gesto para que esperaran.

Seiya vio a su padre marcharse y suspiró. Touya miró analíticamente al supuesto hermano de su maestro, no sabía porque pero él no se tragaba aquello de que ese sujeto fuera el hermano de Amon. El regreso de su maestro desvió su atención y parpadeó al ver que traía unos peculiares tubos en sus manos.

─Sakura-chan, Touya-kun ─llamó Amon y a cada uno le entrego uno, eran delgados con algunos adornos y una peculiar tapa.

─¿Y esto que es? ─preguntó Touya.

─Un _kudakitsune_ , son sus nuevos familiares y compartirán su energía youkai ayudándolos a fortalecerse, mientras más fuerte sea la energía youkai más fuerte será su kudakitsune.

─Oh pero no se olviden que también comen comida común ─agregó Seiya.

─Amon ¿estás seguro de esto? ─preguntó Touya mirando a Sakura que lucía algo abatida.

─Completamente ─respondió el moreno.

Unas horas más tarde Sakura y Touya volvieron a casa, su padre aún no volvía justo como había dicho. La castaña al llegar y cerrar la puerta le quitó la tapa al tubo y se asomó dentro, distinguió una pequeña cabeza con un par de diminutos ojos negros, la criatura se arrastró y asomó un poco, Sakura sonrió y el zorro olfateo el aire y a ella antes de terminar de salir de su tubo para enrollarse en el cuello de Sakura.

─Eres muy cálido Kuro-kun ─dijo con agrado.

Touya arqueó una ceja al oír el nombre pues el zorro era completamente blanco y Sakura acababa de ponerle «Negro» pero bueno ¿quién entendía la lógica del mounstruo?

En el piso superior Kero estaba preocupado, la magia de Sakura se debilitaba cada vez más desde el incidente en la playa y ya no era capaz de usar sus poderes sin agotarse.

─¿Qué te ocurre Sakurita? ─preguntó en voz alta.

─¡Kero-chan te traje un rico pastel! ─gritó Sakura abriendo la puerta.

─¡Sí! ¡Pastel! ─la preocupación del guardián quedó relegada a segundo plano en cuanto Sakura menciono el pastel.

* * *

Dos días después Sakura junto a Touya y Tomoyo esperaban en la parada del autobús; Touya se había burlado de Amon hasta el cansancio sobre todo porque la parada del autobús era bastante lejos de la ciudad, en las afueras y cuando Tomoyo preguntó cómo cubrirían su desaparición Amon le dijo que no se preocupara, lo miro extrañada pero no preguntó más.

A la hora del buey unas luces aparecieron en la rústica carretera y un viejo autobús escolar fue acercándose, al llegar junto a ellos se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dentro no había nadie más que el conductor, un espeluznante hombre vestido con un uniforme gris.

─Vamos ─indicó Amón, el grupo subió y una vez sentados el autobús emprendió su marcha hacia el corazón del bosque.

La travesía fue bastante interesante para el grupo, los árboles parecían hacer un camino permitiendo al bus pasar y mientras más se adentraban en el bosque más salvaje se ponía la floresta, hasta que frente al bus apareció un túnel.

─¿Vamos a ir por ahí? ─preguntó Sakura.

─Sí, no se preocupen antes había que cruzar a pie ─respondió Amon quitándole importancia.

El bus se adentró en el oscuro túnel, los faros delanteros enfocaron el camino pero no parecía nada extraordinario hasta que salieron, Sakura miró por la ventana al igual que Touya, Tomoyo y Seiya, todos sorprendidos por el paisaje: el cielo era rojo y apenas cruzaron la apariencia de Sakura y Touya cambió, a ambos les surgieron un par de orejas y colas, las de Touya era color rojizo con la punta blanca y sus uñas habían sido sustituidas por garras, con la lengua rosó la punta de un pequeño colmillo. Tomoyo al ver al moreno se sonrojó, hasta sus habían cambiado y ahora eran color dorado.

─¡Sakura-chan te ves divina! ─exclamó Tomoyo cuando vio a su amiga, Amon asentía completamente de acuerdo.

─¡Ah! Tengo cola ─exclamó sorprendida, también tenía el cabello más largo.

Touya miro a su hermana menor y parpadeó confundido, mientras que él tenía cola roja Sakura tenía las orejas y la cola color blanco y sus ojos verdes no cambiaron de color sólo se alargaron las pupilas.

─¿Por qué no han cambiado ustedes? ─preguntó Touya mirando a Amon y Seiya.

─Han sido años de controlar nuestra apariencia así que un poco de energía youkai acumulada no va alterarnos ─respondió Seiya.

─Bueno vamos, seguro nos esperan ─dijo Amon para que bajaran del autobús.

La luna llena que iluminaba aquel peculiar paisaje los acompañó en su camino hacia la Academia Youkai, Touya se preguntaba cómo le iría, Sakura si podría hallar una manera de restablecer su magia y Tomoyo se preguntaba si sería capaz de grabar a Sakura con su adorable apariencia.

En la academia Rubí los estaba esperando para guiarlos hacia la residencia ya que serían dos días de festival y todos los asistentes se quedaban siempre en una residencia especial. Una vez que se encontraron la mujer caminó delante del grupo pero un constante escalofrió recorría su columna ya que tras ella sentía dos pares de ojos que parecían querer aniquilarla, era casi como si supieran lo que ella había hecho cosa que era imposible... o debería ser imposible...

Sakura rió nerviosa, su hermano y Amon estaban asesinando a Rubí con la mirada. Seiya suspiró y le dijo a la pequeña que no les prestara atención. Así llegaron hasta la residencia, ésta era una enorme mansión con grandes columnas griegas en la entrada y una exquisita vista, Tomoyo quedó maravillada al igual que Sakura, en cambio a Seiya le recordó un poco a la casa de la luna y Touya estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de matar a Rubí con la mirada como para notar la fachada del lugar.

Después de registrarse y de que les asignaran sus habitaciones Amon los llamó y les entrego a las dos niñas y al adolescente un amuleto.

─Mantendrá lejos a la mayoría de youkai y los guiará hacia aquí si se llegaran a perder pero por favor niñas no se separen de Seiya y tú Touya vendrás conmigo para presentarte ante el Consejo, por cierto tengan siempre a sus kudakitsune con ustedes, Seiya confió en ti.

─Claro no te preocupes ─respondió.

Después de dejarlos en la residencia Rubí se dirigió hasta la oficina del director, allí ya estaban reunidos otros youkai y miembros del Consejo incluidos un antiguo vampiro perteneciente a la casa de Vald, también se hallaba una yukiona, un súcubo, un par de brujos, el conductor del bus y el grupo de maestros. El director tenía la cara oculta tras una capucha pero su escalofriante risa puso a Rubí más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

─El que dice llamarse «faraón» ha llegado junto a su grupo ─informó la mujer.

─Vigílalo, quiero saber quién es ─ordenó el director.

─Si es un lamia lamentará estar usando en nombre del gran faraón ─comentó el vampiro.

─No es como si tú hubieses conocido al faraón ─se burló el conductor del bus.

─No lo conocí pero oí historias sobre él, mi creador fue un Conde y solía hablar sobre la grandeza de los nosferatu y sé que ellos jamás tomarían a un par de mocosos como aprendices.

─En ese caso será interesante conocer a este que se hace llamar nosferatu.

─Yo quiero conocer a los aprendices, son dos híbridos ¿no? ─comento la única kitsune del grupo, una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos color oro, su piel era pálida y bajo el ojo izquierdo tenía un lunar de color plateado en forma de estrella.

─¿Por qué ese repentino interés Fuyumi? ─preguntó la yukiona.

─Sólo curiosidad querida, nada más.

Pero había algo más oculto tras aquellos ojos dorados, un anhelo que nadie supo interpretar, la kitsune se puso en pie y salió de la oficina, en lo más profundo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que aquellos niños bajo la tutela de ese vampiro fueran los hijos de su más amado hijo Fujitaka.

* * *

Esa misma mañana en Tomoeda, Shaoran corría por las calles de la ciudad tras la carta Flote que había robado el libro del cerdito que él quería usar para terminar las actividades que les dejaron para las vacaciones.

Kero permanecía en el cuarto de Sakura tendido sobre el escritorio y muriendo de calor, los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano eran cada vez más calurosos.

─Espero que vuelvas pronto Sakura-chan ─murmuro el guardián del sello sudando a mares.

En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo acaba de llegar, el sol de la mañana estaba asomándose por el horizonte y ella sonrió al verlo, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al card captor que había sido escogido por la bestia del sello aunque ella ya sabía quién era ya que la había visto en una visión pero quería verla personalmente.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Verdades

**_Cardcaptor Sakura_** ** _pertenece al_** ** _grupo de mangaka CLAMP_**

* * *

 _ **Verdades**_

Tomoyo tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras preparaba su cámara y apuntaba hacia la puerta del vestidor, en ese momento Sakura salió, tenía alrededor de su muñeca al _kudakitsune_ como si fuese un brazalete, su cola y sus orejas aún no desaparecían.

─Te ves adorable Sakura-chan ─dijo Tomoyo─ aunque es una pena que no tuviera mis cosas para hacerte un traje que convine con tus lindas orejas ─añadió haciendo que Sakura riera nerviosa.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se cruzaron con una muchacha de ojos grises y piel oliva, tenía el cabello corto y lucía un par de orejas y cola de lobo.

─¡Sabía que no podía ser la única! ─exclamó en cuanto vio a Sakura, avanzó hacia ambas niñas mirándolas de arriba abajo, Sakura se sintió intimidada, la muchacha en cuestión debía tener unos dieciséis años pero era muy alta y cuando hablaba se podían ver sus colmillos afilados.

─Hola ─saludó la castaña nerviosa.

─¿De qué clan eres, kitsune? ─preguntó la chica.

─¿Yo… clan? ─preguntó confundida.

─¿No tienes un clan? ─preguntó la loba acercándose más a Sakura.

─Ellas están conmigo ─respondió Seiya apareciendo de la nada.

La loba miró al moreno unos segundos, entonces instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

─Media sangre ─gruñó Seiya, arqueó una ceja y sus ojos adquirieron un color rojo, la joven yōkai se puso pálida y lentamente retrocedió para luego marcharse, Sakura suspiró aliviada.

─Eso fue extraño ─dijo la niña de cabellos castaños.

─Los yōkai que se alojan en este lugar también son de fuera de la academia y algunos nunca han visto a otros _yōkai_ ni _han'you_ así que tienden a ser muy curiosos ─explicó el moreno─. Bueno ahora si ya están listas porqué no vamos a recorrer el festival ─propuso sonriendo, Tomoyo miró al chico mayor y puedo detectar una sonrisa ligeramente culpable, como si acabase de hacer una travesura, pero lo dejo pasar.

─Sí ─respondieron ambas niñas.

* * *

Touya caminaba detrás de Amon, ambos tenían una presentación con el consejo y su torturador egipcio lo había tenido toda la noche despierto dominando sus transformaciones, para las cuatro de la mañana finalmente Touya pudo ocultar sus rasgos _han'you_ como su cola y orejas pero con sus ojos no pudo hacer nada. El menor bostezó, definitivamente estaba agotado más aquella reunión no podía esperar. Rubi les abrió la puerta cuando llegaron hasta la oficina principal de la academia.

─Bienvenidos Kinomoto Touya y Atoris Amon ─saludó un hombre cubierto con una capucha.

─Al fin los conozco ─respondió Amon con un tinte molesto, Touya miró a todos los presentes, cada uno más pintoresco que el anterior pero una _kitsune_ que tenía sus nueve colas desplegadas llamó su atención.

─No entiendo su molestia Amon ─un vampiro de cabello plateado presente dijo.

─ ¿No entiende mi molestia? ─preguntó el egipcio con ironía.

─La verdad es que no ¿por qué motivo esta tan furioso? ─devolvió el vampiro burlonamente.

─Ustedes atacaron deliberadamente a mi alumna más joven cuando yo claramente les indiqué que la familia Kinomoto estaba bajo mi protección ─respondió Amon controlando su ira, deseaba poder usar su poder y hundir al grupo de ineptos en las sombras pero había prometido no excederse.

─Pues a nosotros también nos molesta que nos intenten tomar el pelo porque es claramente usted un impostor que afirma ser el «Faraón» cuando claramente eres un paria ─dijo el vampiro.

Amon se enfureció nuevamente, lo insultaban.

Aspiró y entonces percibió el aroma característico de los descendientes de Vald. El egipcio frunció el ceño, había estado enmascarando su esencia para pasar desapercibido pero ya no lo soportaba esto tenía que ser aclarado ahora mismo.

─¿Un barón perteneciente a la casa de Drácula osa desafiarme? ─preguntó furioso.

─Soy más que un barón yo…

─Eres lo último de la nobleza, ni siquiera perteneces a los círculos más elevados y aun así te atreviste a atacar a mi pro...protegida ─exclamó furioso.

─Basta si tu realmente eres Amon Atrois «el faraón niño» pruébalo ─ordenó el director de la academia.

Oh, había esperado aquello desde el principio. Touya estaba tras él así que no lo vería. Amon cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir estos eran completamente negros con un círculo rojo en medio, las manos del moreno se habían transformado en garras de uñas negras y sus colmillos se desplegaron, y como para darle mayor énfasis y drama hizo oscurecer la habitación propagando las sombras. Aunque Touya estaba detrás de Amon claramente vio las garras y sintió como la habitación se volvía más oscura y fría, hasta el aire parecía luchar por circular. Todos se echaron hacia atrás y el vampiro de cabello plateado se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que había amenazado y retado a un nosferatu.

* * *

En uno de los puestos de comida Seiya movió la cabeza en dirección al edificio, sentía la magia oscura y el claro aroma de un nosferatu se propago por el lugar, un grupo de lobos sufrieron una transformación al igual que algunos yōkai debido al aumento de miedo y oscuridad y más de uno volvió la cabeza hacia los edificios con actitud nerviosa.

─¿Seiya-kun pasa algo malo? ─preguntó Sakura.

─No es nada ─respondió el chico.

─¿Estás seguro? ─insistió la castaña

─Completamente, no se preocupen, todo está bien.

* * *

Los yōkai quedaron en shock mirando al nosferatu, realmente no habían esperado que aquel chico en apariencia débil y patético fuese el temido «faraón niño» _._

─Le ofrezco una disculpa nosferatu, nadie tenía idea de con quién tratábamos, si hay algo que podamos hacer para remediar este terrible error háganoslo saber ─dijo el director de la academia inclinado la cabeza.

─En ese caso…

─Amon, el problema de Sakura ─susurró Touya ganándose las miradas entre sorprendidas y molestas de los presentes.

─Cierto, eso es lo primero. Cuando mi protegida fue orillada a interactuar con las _ningyos_ éstas usaron un encanto para robar su magia, ahora ella ha perdido casi por completo la magia natural de los magos pero a cambio su energía espiritual ha crecido ─Amon odiaba tener que pedir ayuda pero habían cosas que incluso a él se le escapaban y en un principio pensó en acudir a Hotaru pero la oráculo no estaba familiarizada con los _yōkai_.

─¿Ella es una _yōkai_ o una _han'you_? ─preguntó la _kitsune_.

─ _Han'you_ , su madre desciende de hechiceros y su padre es un caso especial ─respondió Amon. La _kitsune_ se puso en pie.

─¿De qué clase de _yōkai_ descienden?

─ _Kitsunes_ ─respondió Touya.

─Quisiera conocer a esta estudiante, tal vez pueda hacer algo ─dijo la mujer, sus nueve colas se agitaron y después desaparecieron, Touya estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a un _kitsune_ en todo su esplendor.

* * *

En Tomoeda Shaoran había logrado atrapar a la carta dentro de un campo mágico pero sin el bastón del sello le era imposible atraparla.

─¿A dónde diablos se largó esa niña? ─masculló molesto, la energía para mantener a la carta encerrada lo estaba agotando.

El sonido del timbre lo distrajo por un segundo pero se relajó de inmediato, seguramente Wei abriría, desde su habitación continuó con la tarea de mantener a la carta bajo control a base de pergaminos y su campo mágico, entonces…

─Joven Shaoran, ha llegado…

─¡Querido Shaoran! ─gritó el tormento personal del chino.

─¡¿Meilin qué haces aquí?!

─Vine a cuidar de ti querido Shaoran, porque hasta ahora nunca ni una sola vez me has llamado o escrito, eso es muy injusto Shaoran ─exclamó la niña colgándose de él.

─Meilin no, espera…

El chino perdió la concentración y su campo mágico se rompió, como consecuencia la carta desapareció siendo nuevamente libre, el castaño dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio… con todo lo que le había costado encerrarla.

* * *

 _En la mansión de Amon._

─¡Vamos, vamos, patea, patea, agáchate, no, no, eso! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ─gritó Kero soltando el mando de la PS2.

─Te lo dije, nadie me supera en este videojuego ─respondió Kate.

─¡Exijo la revancha! ─proclamó Kero.

─Como quieras peluche, vas a volver a perder ─anunció la nekomata.

─Pero antes creo que deberíamos reabastecernos ─Kate miró las bolsas de papitas, las latas de soda y los empaques de golosinas esparcidos por el suelo.

─Es cierto vamos, en la nevera hay un pastel de terciopelo rojo cubierto con glas y fresas de Amon, pero de seguro no le molestara que le demos una probadita.

Kero voló veloz hacia el primer piso, estaba realmente agradecido con la mujer por haberlo ido a rescatar de casa de Sakura aunque sólo fuese para una ronda de videojuegos.

Más en ese momento, manteniendo su presencia oculta, una persona observaba a ambos desde afuera de la mansión.

─No entiendo que está pasando ─dijo la mujer de cabello rojo observando la mansión.

Kaho había recorrido toda Tomoeda pero ni una sola vez se cruzó con la Card Captor, había visto desde una distancia prudente al descendiente de Clow, también observó a la falsa identidad del guardián de la luna pero en todo su recorrido ni una sola vez pudo sentir la presencia de la responsable de capturar las cartas. Dio un suspiro y volvió al templo, debía pensar qué hacer, tal vez esperar un poco más, sabía que la Card Captor era aún una niña así que seguramente asistiría a la escuela _«sólo dos días más»_ se dijo.

* * *

Fuyumi miró a la niña delante suyo, no había duda, aquella pequeña _han'you_ era de su familia, hija de su hijo más querido y también del único que había abandonado el clan, a pesar de estar enmascarado el aroma del moreno más joven también lo delataba, ambos eran sus nietos.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó el nosferatu.

─En su intento por extraer su magia las _ningyos_ obligaron al lado _yōkai_ de Sakura a defenderse y eliminar casi por completo su sangre humana y por ende la magia que heredo.

─¿Qué significa eso? ─preguntó Touya.

─En estos momento ella es más _yōkai_ que humana, los cambios físicos pronto se presentarán y su dominio del miedo, la destreza, sus sentidos, todo empezará a agudizarse.

─¿Pero aun así podré usar mis poderes mágicos verdad? ─preguntó Sakura.

Fuyumi la miró, era una niña preciosa que se parecía menormente a Fujitaka, desprendía la misma inocencia y bondad que hacía que todos los que le conocieran le quisieran, esos ojos verde por otro lado le recordaron que Sakura tenía una madre humana, una mujer por la cual su querido hijo dejo atrás a su clan, una mujer que ocasionó la caída del favorito de la diosa Inari.

─Lo siento querida pero mientras más uses la magia más se agotara hasta que termine por desaparecer.

─Pero Sakura cuando era pequeña tenía la capacidad de ver espíritus ¿eso no la ayudará?

─Eso sólo demuestra que su capacidad espiritual es grande y tal vez con el tiempo su magia regrese o no desaparezca por completo pero nada es seguro, lamento no poder ayudarte ─respondió la mujer inclinándose y besando las mejillas de la niña.

Fuyumi salió dela habitación, fuera dos pares de ojos la miraron analíticamente hasta que desapareció en el pasillo, Seiya se puso en pie y abrió la puerta, habían estado fuera esperando a que la _kitsune_ se marchara.

─¿Sakura-chan estás bien? ─preguntó Tomoyo.

─To-Tomoyo-chan… ─balbuceó, recién comprendiendo las palabras de la mujer, no podría usar magia, no podría seguir su labor de Card Captor─ Tomoyo-chan… ─repitió, la pequeña morena envolvió a su amiga en un apretado abrazo y dejó que Sakura llorara y se desahogara.

Amon apretó las manos clavándose las uñas tan profundo que no tardó en correr sangre por sus puños cerrados, Touya se marchó de la habitación, tenía que lidiar con la furia que sentía lejos de su hermana, todo era culpa de esa mujer esa bruja loca. Seiya suspiró, a él le encantaría poder ayudar a Sakura pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

─Lo siento Sakura-chan ─susurró Amon de forma apenas audible, todo lo que estaba pasando era en parte su culpa pero esa bruja cuervo…

Seiya vio a su padre salir y suspiró, por un segundo compadeció a la bruja que había provocado aquello pero al oír el sollozo de Sakura toda compasión desapareció.

Una hora después Amon estaba sentado con una sonrisa en la cara, había hecho un gran trabajo; Seiya miró a su padre y suspiró, no quería saber que había pasado con la mensajera de la academia y por propia salud mental esperaba jamás descubrirlo.

La desaparición de Ruby no extrañó tanto al director de la academia, sólo esperaba que la joven bruja no estuviese muerta porque al final quienes provocaron al nosferatu fueron ellos, la chica sólo había ejecutado sus órdenes pero claramente jamás admitirían eso y menos delante del vampiro.

El segundo día de su estadía en el festival Amon junto a Touya acompañaron a Sakura y los demás, se divirtieron y por unas horas olvidaron lo ocurrido, Sakura estaba mucho más feliz al final del día. Un grupo se presentó en el gimnasio de la academia y Amon vio llegar a un grupo de magos con túnicas de diferentes colores.

─¿Quiénes son ellos? ─preguntó Touya; en los recién llegados el moreno podía sentir la presencia mágica pero no percibía energía _yokai_.

─Son magos de la escuela Mahoutokoro. Sus estudiantes son humanos o híbridos descendientes de criaturas mágicas.

─¿También hay _han'you_?

─No, los _yōkai_ son desconfiados, jamás asistirían a una escuela dirigida en su totalidad por humanos ─respondió una mujer de cabello rosa.

─Es cierto ─apoyó Amon.

─¿Entonces como es que están aquí? ─preguntó Touya.

─El director quiere mantener las buenas relaciones con los magos así que los ha invitado a participar ─la dama de cabello rosa volvió a responder.

─Muy buena decisión ─apoyó nuevamente Amon sin voltear a ver quién resolvía las dudas de su discípulo.

─¿Y quién eres tú? ─preguntó Touya.

─Akasha ─respondió ella sonriendo.

Amon giró con rapidez, sus ojos recorrieron la figura de la dama, ella tenía una sonrisa tranquila, Amon intentó hablar pero las palabras se trabaron.

─ _Hola_ ─saludó la dama en egipcio dando un paso adelante, todos quedaron en shock cuando la mujer se lanzó a los brazos del egipcio.

─ _Te creí perdida Akasha, creí que habías caído durante la guerra contra el nigromante mi dulce, dulce Akasha_ ─Amon instintivamente había respondido también en su idioma natal.

─ _Casi morí aquella ves pero Yaten me protegió, estaba muy herida así que nos separamos y…_

─ _Recuerdo la cabaña ardiendo, Taiki me impidió volver, quería recuperar tu cuerpo pero no pudimos hacer nada, lo lamento_.

─ _Logré escapar en el último momento aunque creo que Yaten también me dio por muerta_.

─ _Pero aquí, estás viva y…_ ─los ojos de Amon observaron el vientre ligeramente abultado de la mujer.

─ _¿Cómo?_ ─preguntó, la vampiresa sonrió.

─ _No sé, sólo pasó, al parecer la casa de Atoris es capaz de engendrar descendencia, además conocí a otras vampiresas pertenecientes a nuestra familia y a muchos de sus descendientes, algunos incluso se mezclaron con humanos_.

─ _Pero querida, yo sólo cree a tres vampiros después de mi guardián._

─ _¿Tres? Creí que éramos sólo Yaten y yo, pero cuando conocí a otras cuatro mujeres pertenecientes a Atoris supuse que habías decidido expandir la familia._

─ _No, claro que no, yo sólo desperté a tres vampiros, el último fue un muchacho, su nombre es Haruka él… él_ …

Amon tuvo un _flashback_ recordando a Haruka, dos años después de que despertó el rubio resultó ser particularmente promiscuo y en más de una ocasión Amon lo hallo acompañado de tres señoritas.

 _«Hay que vivir la vida o mí no-muerte en este caso»_ había dicho en una ocasión aquel muchacho.

Amon se masajeo las sienes, sólo a él le podía pasar eso, tenía toda una generación de vampiros y estaba seguro de que un noventa por ciento eran vampiresas pertenecientes a su casa a su progenie y él no estaba enterado, definitivamente cuando volviera ver a su rubio duque arreglaría cuentas con él.

─¿Quién es ella? ─preguntó Sakura en japonés.

─Oh Sakura-chan, ella es una vieja amiga a la que creí perdida ─respondió Amon volviendo a hablar en japonés.

Seiya suspiró, a veces su padre era tan descuidado, mira que hablar de vampiros y esas cosas delante de todos, menos mal que aquella mujer había tenido la idea de hablarle en egipcio, el híbrido ladeó la cabeza analizándola, aquella vampiresa era poderosa y muy antigua.

La vampiresa de cabellos rosados, ajena a los pensamientos de Seiya, observó a la niña castaña y a Amon notando que él tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, algo que nunca vio antes.

─Deseo que seas muy feliz maestro ─susurró ella, Amon y Seiya la oyeron al igual que Touya pero sólo dos comprendieron aquellas palabras─. Me tengo que ir, me esperan ─añadió como si nada, Amon le dio un último abrazo y la dejo marchar.

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación Sakura miraba hacia el techo, había tenido un día genial pero en su mente aún resonaban las palabras de la _kitsune_ , su magia estaba desapareciendo, sin magia no podría sellar las cartas y menos aún ayudar a Kero ¿qué debía hacer? Entregarle las cartas a Li…

Entre esos pensamientos el sueño fue apoderándose de ella y pronto quedó dormida.

Volver a Tomoeda fue interesante, Sakura con las justas había acabado los deberes del verano pero al fin estaba nuevamente en la escuela.

Entonces comenzaron los cambios, en la primera hora esperaban ver al profesor Terada pero la que entró fue una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rojo que se presentó como Kaho Mizuki, la nueva profesora, después una niña china fue presentada como su nueva compañera que al parecer era la prima de Li.

─Soy la prometida de mi querido Shaoran ─proclamó la niña frente a todos.

Sakura y Tomoyo vieron como el aludido dejaba caer la cabeza completamente abatido, ambas rieron nerviosas.

Pero durante el descanso Shaoran se dirigió molesto hacia la castaña, desde la ventana del segundo piso Kaho observaba interesada, había algo raro en la pequeña Card Captor pero aún no podía descifrar que era.

─Hola Li ─saludo la castaña sonriendo.

─¿Dónde estabas Kinomoto? ─preguntó él bruscamente.

─Yo, ¿porqué…?

─¡Una carta apareció y tú no estabas para sellarla!

─Lo siento, no volverá a pasar ─dijo Sakura algo asustada, Shaoran vio los ojos cristalizados de la castaña y se arrepintió de haberle gritado, se quedó sin saber que decir y Tomoyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Pero entonces la nueva chica hizo su aparición y el mago chino desapareció rápidamente, Tomoyo y Sakura lo miraron extrañadas.

─¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? ─preguntó Tomoyo.

─Sí, no pasa nada Tomoyo-chan ─respondió sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga, había tomado una decisión, seguiría con su trabajo de Card Captor hasta que su magia desapareciera y cumpliría con la promesa que le hiso a Kero-chan, lo había decidido. Amon y Touya no habían estado de acuerdo pero Seiya la apoyó.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, haría su mejor esfuerzo y con suerte todo iría bien.

 _Continuará…_


	8. Luna Azul

_**Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece al grupo de mangaka CLAMP**_

* * *

 _ **Luna Azul**_

Sakura dio un salto atrás cuando aquella carta tan escurridiza casi la golpeó, en sus manos estaba el báculo mágico. Shaoran salió corriendo y saltó por encima de los juegos en el Parque del Rey Pingüino. En la muñeca de Sakura estaba el pequeño Kuro fuertemente sujeto.

No muy lejos Amon se apresuraba hacia donde estaba Sakura, la podía sentir luchando, había personas en la calle y por eso no podía moverse tan rápido como le gustaría.

─¡Sakura va hacia ti! ─gritó Kero volando.

─¡Ya lo vi! Vuelve a…! ─la carta saltó al pecho de Sakura y salió disparada hacia la cabeza del rey pingüino.

─¿Qué está pasando? ─preguntó Amon llegando al lugar.

─Intentamos capturar una carta ─respondió la castaña.

─Esta será mía ─declaró Shaoran apuntando con su espada hacia la cabeza del rey pingüino.

─¡Li no puedes dañar la estatua! ─exclamó Sakura.

─Yo me encargo Sakura-chan ─dijo Amon y de un salto subió hasta la cabeza del pingüino azul.

Shaoran no pensaba perder otra vez así que lo siguió y cuando Amon sujetó a la criatura con forma de camaleón Shaoran también los hizo, ambos cayeron al suelo, Sakura sujetó su báculo y rápidamente sello a la carta; y como ya se le había hecho costumbre sintió su energía ser drenada y la cabeza le dio vueltas obligándola soltar el báculo, el _kuda kitsune_ se alargó envolviéndola.

─¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? ─la castaña alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos castaños de Li Shaoran que la miraba preocupado.

─¿Li- kun? ─preguntó confundida la card captor.

─No puede ser cierto ─Amon estaba mirándose y girando desde cada ángulo, sus oscuros ojos estaban desesperados y en el suelo las sombras empezaban a extenderse.

─¿Qué nos pasó? ─pregunto el supuesto Li.

─La carta hizo de las suyas ─respondió Kero moviendo la cabeza.

─Y nos ha cambiado de cuerpo ─declaró Shaoran mirando al cielo.

─¿Entonces Li-kun es ahora Amon? ─preguntó sakura y miró al moreno que dio un ligero asentimiento─ Y Amon es…

─El mocoso odioso ─respondió el niño castaño haciendo una mueca de desdén.

─¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─preguntó Sakura dejándose caer de rodillas.

─Tal vez si usas la carta otra vez ─sugirió Shaoran en el cuerpo de Amon.

─No aún ─en el cuerpo del niño Amon logró imponerse.

─Es cierto, la carta sólo funcionará mañana y bajo condiciones especiales ─intervino Kero.

─Y Sakura-chan debe descansar ─agregó el castaño.

Sakura miró a al joven chino y sacudió la cabeza, todo aquello era muy confuso para ella y se puso más extraño cuando de repente Kuro emitió un ligero chillido y ocultó su cabecita en la manga de la niña, entontece Sakura, Kero y Amon ahora humano notaron como repentinamente se oscurecía y las sombras en el suelo crecían más y más, los tres miraron al mayor que se movía inquieto y Amon quiso darse un golpe, con lo que había pasado se le olvido que ahora un niño humano estaba en su cuerpo, en el cuerpo de un nosferatu, con todos sus sentidos infinitamente superiores y poderes capases de provocar el apocalipsis zombi y no estaba exagerando, si el mocoso no se controlaba acabaría despertando aquello que Amon se había esforzado por mantener sellado. Miró a Sakura y luego a su cuerpo habitado por otra alma, odiaba aquella carta pero no tenía tiempo así que cogió de la mano a la castaña y al mayor y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sorprendentemente ninguno protesto.

─¿A dónde vamos? ─pregunto Kero que estaba sentado en el hombro del castaño.

─A mi casa.

─Pero hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena ─dijo Sakura.

─A Touya - kun seguro no le importara hacerla ─respondió Amon y siguió tirando de ambos.

* * *

Seiya tenía la maleta lista y estaba terminando de vestirse para poder marcharse pues aquella tarde planeaba volver a Avalon, se sentía mal por dejar solo a su padre pero no podía hacer mucho aun si se quedaba y francamente extrañaba horrores a Serena.

Miró la hora y notó que era un poco tarde, su padre ya debería haber vuelto. Salió de su recamara y se encamino al primer piso, iba bajando cuando los vio: su padre, la pequeña Sakura y el niño mago que iba tirando de los otros dos; arqueó una ceja intrigado. Entonces su padre alzó la cabeza y lo miro, Seiya se centró en él dándose cuenta de que esos ojos claramente no eran los de Amon, eran demasiado jóvenes y hasta cierto punto inocentes, definitivamente ese hombre que se veía como Amon no era su padre. Iba a hablar pero el niño chino se adelantó, los ojos castaños lo vieron con alegría y Seiya ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces… no podía ser cierto…

─¿Padre? ─preguntó en egipcio.

─¡Seiya! ─exclamó el niño y soltando a los otros dos corrió hacia el joven que se quedó petrificado.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─preguntó el moreno soltando un suspiro resignado.

Amon sonrió feliz, Seiya lo había reconocido, luego miró a los otros dos, era extraño ver su cuerpo desde esa altura pero entonces notó que las sombras volvían a extenderse.

─¡¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? ─preguntó Shaoran ligeramente desesperado.

─Por hoy tú te quedaras aquí hasta que resolvamos esto ─respondió Amon.

─Mi papá estará en casa dentro de unas horas ─dijo Sakura y Seiya arqueó una ceja intrigado no entendía porque su padre había llevado a la niña a la mansión.

─Lo siento Sakura-chan espérame un momento, debo hablar con Seiya un segundo ─pidió el ahora niño.

Seiya lo miró intrigado e incómodo pues le resultaba muy raro ver a su padre de aquel tamaño y más raro se puso cuando él lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el estudio

Sakura suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, el sol empezaba aponerse y algo muy raro empezaba a aparecer en la calle, sombras que iban tomando forma y una densa niebla se iba esparciendo. Sakura retrocedió al verlo, aquello era malo, muy malo, el _kuda kitsune_ en su muñeca mostró los dientes hacia la ventana y la niña dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó Shaoran, ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de Amon sus ojos veían cosas que aun como mago no era capaz de distinguir.

─¿Qué cosa? Yo no puedo ver nada ─dijo Kero flotando sobre Sakura y observando la calle donde las luces empezaban a encenderse.

─¿Por qué ahora? ─susurró Sakura abatida.

─¿Qué pasa Kinomoto, qué es esa niebla? ─preguntó Shaoran sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

─No te preocupes Li- kun no es nada ─respondió la niña desviando la mirada.

Shaoran bufó molesto, era claro que había algo allá afuera, algo malo pues aquellas luces que flotaban como ojos observándolo le provocaron escalofríos y un gruñido en su cabeza lo asustó más, ya estaba cansado de los secretos de la otra card captor, no le gustaba que no le dijeran lo que ocurría cuando era claro que algo muy raro estaba pasado pues la castaña estaba pálida.

─¡Kinomoto no me mientas! ─protestó molesto, entonces las sombras se alzaron del suelo y apuntaron a Sakura mientras que los ojos negros y amables que ella conocía se tornaron rojos.

Shaoran sentía algo extraño, una fuerza oscura trepaba por su columna llenándolo de frío y temor pero infundiendo a su cuerpo un poder extraño y embriagante que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo de una manera desconocida, no era como su magia cálida y dócil, aquella fuerza oscura era mucho más grande y salvaje, algo completamente ajeno a él; entonces lo entendió, aquel poder no era suyo, aquel poder y oscuridad pertenecían a Amon. Se sentía sofocado, aquella oscuridad estaba hundiendo su alma en las sombras arrastrándolo hasta la parte más profunda cegando su mente.

Sakura miraba los ojos rojos que la observan y sintió miedo, ese no era Amon, tampoco era Li, algo diferente estaba tomando el control del cuerpo de Amon y se había llevado a Li.

Seiya juntó con Amon volvieron en ese momento, el híbrido miro a la niña y luego al cuerpo de Amon, era claro lo que estaba pasando así que rápidamente se puso entre Sakura y el moreno, los ojos rojos pasaban a negros y había desesperación en su rostro, los ojos del moreno más joven se tornaron rojos mientras hablaba.

─Cálmate, debes controlar tus emociones o los poderes de Amon te consumirán ─dijo Seiya colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro.

Shaoran se aferró a aquella voz que oía lejana y empezó a relajarse, la oscuridad dejó su mente y parpadeó extrañado, aquel poder oscuro parecía disminuir.

─Respira profundamente ─ordenó Seiya recordando que la primera vez que había despertado sus poderes de vampiro fue Amon el que le ayudo a tranquilizarse y a respirar.

─¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? ─preguntó Amon mirando con molestia a su cuerpo, cosa que le resultó muy rara.

─Sí… pero esta noche… ─los ojos de la niña volvieron a la ventana.

─Hay luna llena ─completó Seiya.

─Sí, Seiya lleva a Sakura chan y Kero a casa.

─Claro pero ¿estarás bien solo? ─preguntó el joven.

─Sí, no te preocupes estaremos bien ─respondió el niño castaño.

Sakura miró temerosa hacia afuera, era noche de luna llena, la noche en la que los youkai se volvían más activos y merodeaban las calles desde muy temprano, por lo general las noches de luna llena se asegura de volver temprano a casa y no salir a menos que fuera muy necesario, Amon se había encargado de que ella y Touya supieran bien lo que había fuera las noches como aquella, un escalofrió la recorrió entonces, miro a Seiya y él le sonrió dándole confianza.

─Vamos ─dijo el moreno.

─Sí ─respondió ella y salieron de la mansión de Amon, las calles lucían tranquilas pero entonces una peculiar niebla se extendió por el suelo.

Touya miró el reloj, era tarde y Sakura aún no llegaba, estaba preocupado y más porque su hermana cada día olía más a un youkai y aquella noche en particular los youkais adultos merodeaban la ciudad. Terminó de hacer la cena y cogió el teléfono, marcó el número que se conocía de memoria y al segundo timbre respondieron.

─ _Hola_ ─el moreno arqueó una ceja, esa voz definitivamente no era de Amon.

─Lo siento creo que me equivoque ─dijo desconcertado pues estaba seguro de haber marcado correctamente.

─ _¿Touya- kun?, soy yo Amon y supongo que si estas llamando es porque Sakura-chan aún no llega_.

─¿Amon? ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu voz?

─ _Un percance, nada que no tenga arreglo pero bueno, ahora mismo Sakura-chan está camino a casa y antes que salgas desesperado a buscarla Seiya la acompaña, él la llevará a salvo así que estate tranquilo_.

─¿Porque mi hermana está con tu hermano? ─preguntó.

─ _Es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de contar pero antes de que cortes ¿Fujitaka ya llego?_ ─preguntó.

─No vendrá hoy ─respondió algo molesto Touya.

─ _¿Y tu amigo Yukito- kun?_

─Está en su casa, pero por qué tantas preguntas, sé que te preocupa la luna llena pero esto está raro.

─ _Touya… mira por la ventana_ ─respondió.

El moreno se acercó a la ventana y alzó la vista, el teléfono casi se cae de sus manos, eso no podía ocurrir ahora pues allí fuera sobre la ciudad se alzaba un luna llena de color azul casi fantasmal, aquello era malo, muy muy malo, la luna llena alborotaba a los youkais pero una luna azul, según lo que Amon y Kate le habían dicho, abría portales, las personas por lo general se perdían para nunca volver y los youkais más oscuros salían esa noche. Afortunadamente la luna azul era un fenómeno que se daba durante una sola noche cada cincuenta años, alzó el teléfono.

─¿Sakura estará bien? ─preguntó

─ _Completamente, Seiya la protegerá de todo_.

─Bien ─respondió el moreno. Confiaba en Amon pues sin importar que estaba seguro que el egipcio jamás pondría en peligro a Sakura.

─ _Touya-kun, no salgas de tu casa, eres un_ hanyou _, esta noche para alguien como tu es letal._

─Lo sé ─dijo el moreno antes de colgar.

Sus ojos vieron hacia afuera, no había nadie, toda la calle estaba silenciosa. Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

En la universidad de Tomoeda, Fujitaka salió del salón un momento, habían tomado un descanso para comer y el profesor había salido a tomar algo de aire, fuera estaba iluminado, alzó la cabeza y vio la luna azul alzándose sobre él, era una hermosa luna brillando allá arriba, alzó su mano hacia ella.

─ _Esta es una noche especial hijo, Inari nos sonríe hoy ─dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados vistiendo una yukata._

─ _Madre ¿por qué la luna azul es especial? ─preguntó un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados._

─ _La luna azul abre portales y nuestro poder aumenta considerablemente ─sonrió la mujer._

El hombre parpadeó extrañado ¿qué había sido eso? Sacudió la cabeza y se sobó los ojos, sus lentes se sintieron extraños pues a través de ellos veía todo borroso, se los quitó para limpiarlos pensando que tal vez estos se habían cubierto de polvo, entonces divisó no muy lejos a una mujer vestida de blanco que iba acercándose.

─¿Señorita qué hace aquí tan tarde? ─preguntó.

─¿Soy hermosa? ─susurró la mujer, Fujitaka parpadeó extrañado.

* * *

Seiya había tomado la mano de Sakura, Kero estaba oculto en la maleta de la niña pero no parecía necesario pues las calles estaban vacías y ellos apenas y habían podido tomar el último transporte, la niebla blanca que se había ido extendiendo parecía invisible a los ojos de las personas pero de alguna manera los incomodaba haciendo que se movieran más rápido e intentasen llegar a sus casas lo antes posible. Afortunadamente para Sakura hasta ese momento no habían encontrado nada relativamente peligroso, más cuando llegaron a la parada y bajaron su suerte parecía haberse agotado pues ante ellos se encontraban un grupo de kitsunes rojos reunidos, parecían muy entretenidos pero cuando Seiya y Sakura bajaron los cuatro youkai se giraron a verlos.

─Oh, oh… ─susurró Sakura.

─¿Qué pasa? ─pregunté Seiya pero no fue necesaria una respuesta pues a Sakura le habían salido las orejas y la cola de zorro blanco.

»No te separes de mi ─pidió el moreno.

Sakura se aproximó más al moreno y sujetó con fuerza el brazo del chico antes de que empezarán a caminar, los kitsunes los miraron intensamente pero no parecía que irían a intentar acercarse; Seiya caminó con tranquilidad pero sin perder de vista a los youkai, finalmente cuando estuvieron lejos de ellos Sakura soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo pero antes de que pudiera relajarse frente a ellos apareció una oscura figura, Seiya se puso un poco tenso cuando empezó a ver como más y más sombras oscuras se movían en torno a ellos cercándolos, una oscura mano se hizo más visible e intento tomar a Sakura del hombro, eso fue todo para Seiya que rápidamente sujetó a la castaña de la cintura y dio un salto quedando sobre el tejado de una casa.

─No le cuentos esto a Amon ¿sí? ─pidió Seiya con una sonrisa.

─¿Qué…? ─la niña no terminó de preguntar pues Seiya saltó hacia el otro tejado.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y vio sombras y niebla que iban aumentado más y más pero estando tan lejos no conseguían tocarla, Seiya sonrió cuando Sakura dio otro salto con él y ambos empezaron a desplazarse por los tejados alejándose del centro. En poco tiempo aterrizaron en medio de la entrada de la casa de los Kinomoto y antes de que pudieran tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió, un despeinado Touya miró al moreno y luego a Sakura, sus ojos recorrieron a la niña en busca de alguna lesión y al no hallarla suspiró aliviado, había estado dando vueltas dentro de la casa hasta que sintió a su hermana no muy lejos.

─Entren ─dijo.

─¿Hermano te encuentras bien? ─preguntó Sakura preocupada.

─Sí, y entren de una vez.

─Yo debería volver a casa ya ─comentó Seiya dispuesto a marcharse pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

─No puedes Seiya, es muy peligroso esta noche.

─Estaré bien Sakura-chan, soy muy fuerte ─dijo con confianza pero la niña no lo soltó.

─Me trajiste hasta aquí y todas esas cosas y la niebla aún están ahí fuera, por favor quédate ─pidió Sakura mirándolo con esos grandes ojos verdes suplicantes.

─Deberías quedarte, una luna azul no se toma a la ligera ─intervino Touya, Seiya iba a volver a insistir en marcharse pero desistió.

─Está bien, pero debo decirle a Amon que me quedare para que no se preocupe ─aceptó el moreno de ojos azules.

─Vamos dentro ─Sakura tiró de la mano de Seiya que se dejó llevar resignado, ahora entendía porque su padre era plastilina en las manos de aquella pequeña, con esos grandes ojos verdes y esa mirada nadie sería capaz de negarle nada.

Seiya se acomodó en el sofá, Touya le había dado algunas cobijas y habían cenado los tres juntos, Sakura les relato lo que había pasado más temprano con Amon y Shaoran, Seiya y Touya no habían podido reprimir la carcajada cuando Kero les dijo que para volver a sus cuerpos el nosferatu y el mago debían pararse muy juntos y abrazarse.

Seiya cerró los ojos, se suponía que ya debería estar en Avalon con su _Bombón_ pero esperaría un par de días más, alguien debía asegurarse que Amon estuviese bien.

* * *

Fujitaka estaba corriendo, aquella mujer, no, aquel espíritu se suponía que era sólo una leyenda para asustar a los pequeños, no se suponía que fuese real.

─¿Soy bonita? ─volvió a preguntar la mujer vestida de blanco y con el cubre boca colgando a un lado de su rostro.

─Aléjate ─dijo el hombre.

─¿Soy bonita? ─volvió a preguntar, en una mano tenía un par de tijeras manchadas con sangre seca.

El profesor había oído la leyenda, sin importar la respuesta ella lo mataría, eso decían pero no podía pasarse la noche huyendo así que frenó y encaró a la Kushisake Onna.

─¿Soy bonita? ─preguntó nuevamente mientras el agarre de sus tijeras se apretaba.

─Una mujer siempre es hermosa ─respondió, ella sonrió y sus cortes que se extendían hacia los lados de su cara le dieron un aspecto más aterrador.

─Entonces tú también serás hermoso ─dijo para abalanzarse sobre él.

Fujitaka alzó los brazos para protegerse y un agudo dolor se extendió por sus antebrazos, bajó lentamente el brazo y vio la sangre que rápidamente tiño su camisa de rojo, la mujer volvió a subir las tijeras pero se detuvo a la mitad y dio un paso atrás cuando unos ojos color oro la vieron con cierta molestia, Fujitaka sintió como si una burbuja se hubiese reventado, miró sus manos, la sangre aún fluía pero más lentamente mientras que sus uñas habían cambiado.

─ _Kitsune…_ ─dijo Kushisake Onna.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó pero ella desapareció rápidamente─ ¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó mirándose las manos.

Un sonido de pasos lo pusieron alerta, miró a su alrededor y vio a un ser que se suponía era otra leyenda un kitsune de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados le sonreía desde una ventana el profesor se puso pálido y busco donde poder ocultarse pero una sombra estaba en medio del campus, el miedo se apodero de él y echó a correr, en unos instantes puso una considerable distancia entre él y sus alumnos, ingresó a un aula desocupada y se aproximó a la ventana y nuevamente allí vio al kitsune las siete colas se movían con sutileza y los ojos dorados parecían tener vida propia al principio Fujitaka se asustó y retrocedió el kitsune lo imito parpado extrañado y, con curiosidad alzó la mano y quedó sorprendido al ver aquel sujeto en la ventana lo imitaba.

─Soy yo ─concluyó moviendo su mano, el reflejo lo imitó pero aquel reflejo era muy diferente a él, tenía unos ojos castaños dorados, el cabello color plateado y lo más relevante eran las dos orejas en su cabeza que se movían con libertad y aquellas siete colas que se agitaban alegremente ─ ¿Qué me está pasando? ─preguntó pero entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Se agachó sujetándose la cabeza y lentamente las garras desaparecieron, su cabello volvió a ser castaño y las orejas y colas se esfumaron, finalmente cayó inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde sus alumnos lo encontraron allí y creyeron que se había desmayado por el cansancio.

* * *

En la mansión de Amon, Shaoran tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba dormir pero oía todo con total claridad, hasta la respiración apacible de su propio cuerpo y los latidos de su propio corazón que extrañamente latía con mucha lentitud, casi como si de repente se fuese a detener, cosa que lo asusto realmente y se puso en pie.

─¿A dónde piensas ir? ─preguntó Amon con su voz.

─Al baño, no puedo dormir todo está muy ruidoso ─respondió con molestia.

─Céntrate en el latido de tu corazón, es relajante y te ayudara a dormir.

Shaoran bufó, salió de la habitación y se aproximó a la ventana, fuera veía un montón de faroles flotando, por el asfalto unas oscuras sombras iban avanzando con lentitud, todas portaban los faroles. Alzó la mano y estuvo a punto de correr las cortinas para observar mejor pero la mano de Amon lo detuvo, Shaoran miro hacia abajo y se topó con sus propios ojos mirándolo con molestia.

─Vuelve a la habitación ─ordenó molesto.

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido al descubrir que incluso en ese pequeño cuerpo los ojos del egipcio lucían oscuros y atemorizantes.

─Dime que son ─pidió el chico mirando hacia el exterior.

─No vas a rendirte ¿verdad? ─preguntó.

─No.

─Son _youkai_ , espíritus antiguos que se ocultan de la vista de los humanos e incluso para la mayoría de los magos y hechiceros jóvenes son invisibles, la razón por la que puedes verlos ahora es porque estas en mi cuerpo y posees mis ojos.

─¿Cuándo vuelva a mi cuerpo podré verlos?

─No lo sé, tal vez, sí… Ahora ve a dormir, a los _youkai_ no les agradan los humanos fisgones ─insistió.

Shaoran hizo una mueca pero se encamino a la habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos pero en su mente aún había una pregunta ¿por qué Kinomoto sí podía ver a los _youkai_? ¿Era acaso la niña más fuerte que él, mágicamente hablando? Con esas preguntas rondando su mente se quedó dormido.

Fuera de la habitación Amon suspiró y bajó al salón, Seiya le había llamado hacía varias horas diciéndole que se quedaría en casa de Sakura y el niño que ahora dormía en su habitación había informado a su casa que tenían un trabajo y por ese motivo pasaría la noche en casa de un amigo. Todo parecía solucionarse pero Amón sabía que aquella noche dejaría algunas consecuencias, la última vez que hubo una luna azul él no había estado presente pero cuando llego a Japón oyó las leyendas que rondaban, además Kate le relató lo ocurrido: cinco niños habían desaparecido; Kate le dijo que los niños accidentalmente cruzaron la puerta torii y se perdieron en el mundo espiritual, además se reportaron varias apariciones de una Kushisake Onna que había perseguido a dos niñas para después asesinarlas, aquella noche no sólo le preocupaba Sakura, también temía por Tomoyo.

─Maestro ¿qué ocurre? ─preguntó la nekomata acercándose con un vaso de leche.

─Me preocupa Tomoyo- chan, he estado preparándome para este día durante los últimos tres años pero jamás esperé que esto fuera a pasar y Tomoyo -chan está sola, planeaba usar un conjuro de protección para ocultar su casa pero ahora me es imposible y creo que no fue buena idea llevarla a la Academia Youkai.

─Yo podría ir a ver como está si desea ─se ofreció la chica.

─Eso estaría bien Kate pero ten cuidado, el desfile ya casi termina.

─No se preocupe ─respondió.

Amon suspiró y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, ser humano no le estaba sentando bien, se sentía agotado y el poder que poseía aquel niño era extraño para él. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

* * *

En el departamento de Shaoran, Meiling daba vueltas como fiera, no podía dormir sobre todo por qué Shaoran no estaba cerca. Varias horas antes le había llamado pero eso no hizo más que inquietarla más, algo raro estaba pasando y ella iba a averiguarlo aunque para eso tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente cuando se vieran en la escuela.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _N.A:_

 ** _Kuchisake-onna_** _(La mujer con la boca cortada) es una_ _es una leyenda de la mitología japonesa_ _. Trata sobre una mujer que fue asesinada y mutilada por su esposo y se convirtió en un_ _Yōkai_ _(espíritu demoníaco), regresando para vengarse preguntándole a sus víctimas si es hermosa, las cuales al responder son posteriormente asesinadas por ella._

 ** _Puerta Torii_** _: Un torii es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los_ _santuarios sintoístas_ _marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado._


	9. Adiós a la Magia

_**Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece al grupo de mangaka CLAMP**_

* * *

 _ **Adiós a la Magia**_

Tomoyo se hallaba en su recamara cubierta con las colchas y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería abrirlos porque si los abría estaba segura de que hallaría algo muy feo allí afuera, ella no era una persona miedosa pero aquella noche con la luz de luna ingresando por la ventana las sombras habían tomado unas formas oscuras y horribles, además estaba segura de que en una esquina había divisado dos brillantes ojos amarillos viéndola, la sensación de no estar sola y estar siendo observada le habían puesto la piel de gallina. Una pesada respiración se oyó cerca y la morena se atrevió a abrir un ojo, grave error pues al girar la cabeza hacia un costado se topó con una cara terrible poseedora de unos grandes ojos amarillos en un rostro similar al de un cerdo con grandes colmillos.

─Hueles delicioso ─siseó la criatura y con una larga lengua se saboreó, Tomoyo tembló de miedo y quiso gritar pero la voz no salió de su garganta, quería cerrar los ojos pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos amarillos.

─Tomoyo-chan ─llamó una cantarina voz desde su balcón, la criatura con apariencia de cerdo gruñó cuando las puertas del balcón se agitaron─ Tomoyo-chan soy yo, Kate ¿estas dormida? ─preguntó la nekomata tocando levemente las puertas de cristal.

Tomoyo quiso gritar pero no podía, la voz no le salía, por dentro temblaba como una hoja y rogó por ayuda, quería que la nekomata ingresara y la salvara; silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que la _youkai_ había dejado de tocar la ventana.

En el balcón Kate frunció el ceño, había un fuerte olor a _youkai_ que provenía de la habitación de Tomoyo, sus ojos se dilataron y en la oscuridad escudriño la habitación, allí confundiéndose con las sombras había una figura oscura y la peste parecía provenir de esa sombra, la gata enfureció, odiaba que los _youkais_ se metieran en su territorio, en sigilo se agazapó antes de ingresar a la habitación forzando las puertas que daban al balcón.

El _youkai_ se sorprendió al ver a la nekomata interponerse entre él y la niña humana, quiso hablar pero sus palabras murieron antes de abandonar sus labios cuando la gata le clavó las garras en la garganta acabándolo al instante.

Tomoyo oyó los ruidos pero había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y no quería abrirlos, tenía miedo, entonces unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas la tranquilizaron.

─Tomoyo-chan, ya todo está bien ─dijo la _youkai_ , Tomoyo abrió los ojos y miró a la felina, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de la castaña y permaneció así largo rato, Kate suspiró y sus largos dedos fueron peinando los cabellos negros de la niña.

Kate se recostó en la cama con Tomoyo aún abrazada a ella y suspiró, la pobre niña tendría un gran trauma después de esto, su maestro tenia razón, no debieron haber llevado a Tomoyo-chan a la Academia Youkai pero ya no tenía caso atormentarse sólo quedaba esperar hasta que el sol saliera.

* * *

Para varias personas la noche fue muy larga pero cuando el sol se iba alzando un último desfile se retiraba, a la cabeza de aquel peculiar grupo iba una _kitsune_ de cabellera blanca y nueve colas que se agitaban con elegancia, los que la seguían eran un gran grupo de _kitsunes_ blancos escoltados por fuegos fatuos y zorros rojos, la mujer dio una última mirada hacia atrás, era la primera luna azul que la pasaba sola sin su hijo pues a pesar de tener a sus hijas su amado Fujitaka siempre fue el favorito aunque él deseó vivir entre los humanos.

Otro ser que observaba el amanecer era un ángel de cabello plateado y ojos azules estaba sobre el tejado de una casa observando el nacimiento del sol y como la luna desaparecía por completo, los ojos del guardián recorrieron todo Tomoeda y debía decir que se hallaba sorprendido pues las cartas habían sido capturadas casi en su totalidad aunque aún quedaban algunas, las más fuertes claramente. Sólo hasta que el sol terminó de alzarse en la bóveda celeste fue que el ángel descendió a la casa e ingresó.

Yukito parpadeó confundido, no recordaba qué había estado haciendo la noche anterior pero al parecer se quedó dormido, miró la hora y se apresuró a prepararse para ir a la preparatoria.

* * *

En casa de Sakura, Seiya observaba con curiosidad la rutina de los hermanos Kinomoto, ambos ya estaban cambiados y Touya servía el desayuno.

─Me pregunto si Li-kun y Amon irán a la escuela ─dijo de pronto la castaña.

Seiya, que estaba bebiendo un café, casi se atraganta, había olvidado el pequeño inconveniente de su padre pero también sentía curiosidad ¿cómo habría sido Amon cuando era pequeño? Por un segundo imagino a su irresponsable padre de niño pero casi al instante recordó que Amon fue un príncipe así que seguramente desde muy pequeño lo prepararon para seguir su destino como el siguiente faraón, entonces tal vez por ese motivo Amon se comportaba tan infantilmente, pensó el moreno.

─Espero que los demás nunca se enteren de esto o tendrán suficiente material para fastidiarlo los próximos siglos ─comentó Seiya y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

─¿Me van a decir qué ocurrió? ─pregunto Touya, Kero que iba devorando su segunda porción de pastel, respondió:

─Una carta cambió de cuerpo al mocoso y a Amon ─Touya parpadeó sorprendido primero creyendo haber oído mal pero después una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara, oh, cuanto daría el por ver a esos dos en el cuerpo del otro.

─Hermano es tarde ─observó Sakura mirando el reloj y todos volvieron a la realidad.

Se apresuraron a terminar el desayuno para poder marcharse, en la entrada de la casa Seiya se despidió de los hermanos y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

Sakura llegó a las justas a clases pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y no ver ni a Tomoyo ni a Li, sólo una Meiling muy molesta estaba sentada en su sitio. Las horas pasaron lentamente.

* * *

En la mansión de Amon, Shaoran estaba sentado en posición de loto meditando, a pocos metros más allá se hallaba Amon fulminando con la mirada a su cuerpo, Seiya no podía evitar sonreír por la graciosa situación.

─No es gracioso Seiya, si ese niño pierde el control quien sabe que pasara ─se quejó Amon atiborrándose de pasteles.

─Lo sé pero tienes que admitirlo, es bizarro ─Amon rodo los ojos y volvió su atención al postre.

* * *

En casa de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka se miraba en el espejo, había llegado hacía una hora y después de ducharse decidió avanzar con el material para su siguiente clase pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el espejo no pudo apartarse, pasó sus manos por su cabello y se quitó las gafas, sus ojos seguían siendo marrones y su cabello de un suave castaño; miró sus manos, no había nada raro en ellas pero no pudo evitar pensar en la imagen que había visto durante la noche anterior, esos ojos dorados, las garras largas y sobre todo las orejas sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y la imagen volvió tan nítida como si la estuviese viendo en ese preciso instante, repentinamente algo relampagueo en su mente, una elegante mujer de cabellos plateados y orejas de zorro vistiendo como una sacerdotisa _shinto_ sostenía una copa y sonreía dulcemente, antes de que pudiese recordar algo más cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

En el corazón de un bosque oscuro rodeado por una interminable niebla, Fuyumi, la líder de los siervos de Inari, se sujetó el pecho, en su mano izquierda un tatuaje de color negro se borró un poco.

─¡Madre! ¿Qué te ocurre? ─preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados.

─Fujitaka está recordando… ─respondió.

Los ojos de la joven se volvieron afilados, despreciaba a su gemelo pues él había abandonado a la familia por una humana, por vivir entre los humanos, lo odiaba con todo su corazón por causarle una pena tan grande a su amada madre y si algún día volvía ella se aseguraría de lanzarlo lejos, sus demás hermanas opinaban igual, jamás le permitirían a Fujitaka regresar.

* * *

En otra casa un drama diferente se vivía, Tomoyo estaba muy avergonzada pues cuando despertó se encontró abrazando muy fuertemente a Kate, la nekomata por otro lado tenía los brazos y la cola enrollados alrededor de la niña morena y sus orejas se movían cada tanto, la morena trató de liberarse del fuerte agarre pero la chica gato no tenía intenciones de soltarla y no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto. Tomoyo suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando despertó se le había hecho ya muy tarde para la escuela y las sirvientas estaban fuera de la habitación muy preocupadas. Por suerte en esta ocasión logró zafarse del abrazo y salir de la cama a atender la puerta.

─Lo siento, me quedé dormida ─se disculpó la morena sonriendo a las amables mujeres.

─No se preocupe Tomoyo-sama, le subiremos el desayuno inmediatamente ─dijo una de ellas.

─Muchas gracias ─respondió Tomoyo, cuando finalmente cerró la puerta Kate la miraba con una gran cara de culpabilidad.

─Lo siento en serio Tomoyo-chan pero anoche no pude dormir bien y cuando no duermo bien pues duermo demás al día siguiente y…

─No pasa nada Kate-san y nuevamente gracia por salvarme anoche ─interrumpió Tomoyo.

─No te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, algo como eso no volverá a pasar y mi maestro está muy apenado pues él planeaba proteger tu casa con un hechizo pero con lo que ocurrió no fue posible.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─preguntó curiosa la morena.

Kate le relato sobre la carta y el cambio de cuerpos, Tomoyo se preocupó así que después de desayunar, o mejor dicho, de almorzar se encaminó a casa de Amon acompañada de Kate, ya era algo tarde así que esperaron un poco más y Sakura hizo acto de presencia acompañada de Kero.

El guardián del sello les explicó lo que tendrían que hacer, Seiya no podía dejar de sonreír al igual que todos pero Amon estaba tan cansado del cuerpo del pequeño humano que no lo pensó, Shaoran tuvo que agacharse para poder abrazar a Amón, finalmente Sakura convocó a la carta y ésta rodeó a la pareja devolviéndolos a sus cuerpos pero cuando la carta regresó a la mano de la castaña ésta se desplomó, Seiya reaccionó rápidamente y la sujetó antes de que la pequeña se diera contra el suelo.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─gritaron la mujeres.

─¿Sakurita que te pasa? ─preguntó Kero sobrevolándola.

─Sakura-chan despierta por favor ─pidió Seiya asustado, la temperatura de la niña repentinamente había bajado y ahora estaba helada, su báculo se le deslizó de las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo.

─Dámela ─dijo Amon y con una sorprendente delicadeza tomó a la niña en brazos y se marchó hacia la segunda planta, Seiya se apresuró tras ellos, cuando ingresó a la habitación Amon estaba conjurando un hechizo para examinar a la castaña y otro para mantenerla caliente.

─Su magia ya no está ─dijo Seiya.

─No puede ser ¿porqué tan pronto? ─se preguntó el egipcio tomando entre sus manos la pequeña mano de la niña.

─Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, la magia de Sakura se extinguiría para dar paso a su sangre _yokai_ ─Amon besó el dorso de la mano de la niña y asintió aunque algo en su corazón se había roto.

─Cuando despierte será una _yokai_ , creo que deberías llamar a su hermano ─comentó Seiya, Amon asintió pero no soltó la mano de Sakura─ ¿quieres que lo haga yo? ─preguntó el hibrido y recibió otro asentimiento.

Seiya bajó a la sala en silencio, Tomoyo tenía entre sus manos la llave mágica y la carta Cambio, Kero miró ansioso al moreno quien tomó aire y se relajó, debía serenarse y pensar que hacer con calma.

─Sakura está bien, al parecer sólo tuvo un pequeño bajón de azúcar ─Shaoran miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido, él sabía que era mentira ya que podía sertir que la presencia mágica de la Carp Captor había desaparecido por completo y ahora había una energía diferente que la suplantaba pero de momento prefiero callarse.

─Será mejor que me vaya, Meiling debe estar furiosa porque no fui a la escuela ─los demás sólo lo vieron marcharse, finalmente cuando el castaño se marchó Seiya abandono su falsa calma.

Para Tomoyo y Kate no fueron necesarias las explicaciones ambas sabía lo que le había estado ocurriendo a la pequeña castaña. Kero voló hasta estar frente al moreno, el guardián no sabía sobre la otra naturaleza de su dueña pero sentía que la magia de Sakura se había apagado.

─¿Puedo verla? ─preguntó seriamente, Seiya asintió y el guardián se dirigió hacia el segundo piso mientras que Seiya llamaba a Touya, en cuanto dijo «Sakura-chan te necesita» Touya respondió un escueto «voy en camino».

* * *

En casa de los Kinomoto, Yukito miró extrañado a su amigo, Touya y él tenían un trabajo escolar y habían estado haciéndolo después de almorzar, cuando sonó el teléfono Fujitaka contestó, era una llamada para Touya. Yukito se quedó esperando pero cuando su amigo ingresó de nuevo a la habitación el chico supo que algo había pasado.

─Lo siento Yuki surgió algo urgente ¿podemos dejarlo por hoy? ─dijo Touya mientras tomaba una chaqueta y sus llaves.

─Claro no hay problema, mañana continuamos ─respondió el chico recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo tras Touya que fue directo al estudio de su padre. Yukito ya estaba en la puerta cuando los dos hombres de la casa aparecieron apresurados, Fujitaka se dirigió al automóvil y Touya lo siguió apenas notando a Yuki que aún estaba allí de pie.

Cuando el automóvil estuvo lejos los ojos de Yukito cambiaron volviéndose azules y felinos, el guardián lunar frunció el ceño, una gran fuente de magia había desaparecido, la Carp Captor elegida por Kerberos había desaparecido.

* * *

En el templo hogar de Kaho la pelirroja tenía también el ceño fruncido, no podía sentir la presencia mágica de la pequeña Sakura, durante las últimas semanas había detectado que la presencia de Sakura se debilitaba pero hoy finalmente su presencia desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Fuyumi había estado dormida cuando algo la despertó, una fuerte corriente de viento remeció los arboles anunciando que un poderoso _yokai_ acababa de nacer, un _yokai_ que era protegido por una oscura presencia que se cernía sobre él cubriéndolo y abrazándolo amorosamente.

 _Continuará…_


	10. El Clan de las Estrellas

_**Cardcaptor Sakura pertenece al grupo de mangaka CLAMP**_

* * *

 **El Clan de las Estrellas**

Fujitaka conducía velozmente pero no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de Nadeshiko pidiéndole cuidar de los niños, cuando perdió a su esposa sus hijos fueron lo único que le impidió sumirse en la depresión y si perdía a Sakura no sabía qué haría, Touya sentado a su lado miraba hacia fuera, su monstruo había perdido su magia, estaba seguro de ello pues de otro modo seguramente no lo habrían llamado. Miró de reojo a su padre y con asombro vio un par de orejas blancas de zorro y el cabello de igual color, las manos de Fujitaka tenían garras que estaban clavándose en el volante aunque el hombre no parecía notar los cambios que iba sufriendo, Touya se quedó en silencio y sin saber que decir mientras el vehículo iba a gran velocidad hacia su destino. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la mansión, Fujitaka no había vuelto a su apariencia humana y Touya no sabía que decirle.

─Vamos Touya apresúrate ─ordenó el hombre y el moreno pudo ver los colmillos caninos que sobresalían por sus labios.

─Sí ─atinó a responder.

Fujitaka no sabía porque pero desde que subió a su automóvil sus sentidos se habían agudizado, su vista por la que siempre necesitó ayuda se volvió perfecta, sus oídos tenían una fineza tal que juraría que oía el corazón de su hijo latir frenéticamente, además su olfato había mejorado muchísimo, en cuanto llegaron a su destino pudo percibir el olor de un gato muy fuerte, también había otros aromas que lo confundían pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano, su prioridad era saber que le había ocurrido a su pequeña hija.

Dentro de la mansión Kate mostró sus garras y su cola bifurcada apareció encrespándose muchísimo, Tomoyo también notó que le aparecían orejas y los ojos se le dilataban.

─¿Pasa algo malo Kate-san? ─preguntó la niña tímidamente.

─Un youkai, puedo olerlo, está en mi territorio.

─Kate espera, no es un enemigo ─dijo Seiya sujetando el hombro de la mujer.

─¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ─preguntó ella aún transformada.

─Touya está con él así que no debe ser enemigo ─respondió el moreno.

Ella aunque renuente hizo desaparecer su transformación y clavó sus ojos en la puerta pues aún no confiaba.

El timbre sonó y Seiya se dispuso a abrir, en el momento en que lo hizo quedó sorprendido pues frente a él estaba un _kitsune_ aunque su transformación oscilaba entre humano y _youkai_.

─¿Dónde está Sakura? ─preguntó Touya.

─Ella… está con Amon, se desmayó y…

─Debemos hablar ─dijo la voz del faraón proveniente de la segunda planta, Seiya giro y vio a Amon sin los hechizo de _glamour_ , se estaba mostrando tal y como era, Fujitaka se quedó anonado observando a aquel hombre.

─¿Amon estás seguro? ─preguntó Seiya.

─Sí, las cosas no han salido como lo esperaba pero es el momento para ayudar a Sakura-chan, primero Fujitaka debe regresar ─respondió mirando al hombre que pasaba oscilaba entre lo _youkai_ y lo humano─. Kate por favor lleva a Tomoyo-chan a casa ─agregó sin apartar la mirada del profesor.

─Sí maestro ─respondió la mujer.

─¿Sakura-chan estará bien? ─preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

─Ella estará bien Tomoyo-chan te lo prometo ─respondió Amon suavizando su tono y su mirada.

Después de que la niña morena y la nekomata se marcharan Amon descendió las escaleras y notó a Fujitaka muy preocupado.

─Amon ¿qué tiene mi hija? ─preguntó el preocupado padre.

─Ella ha perdido su magia y se ha vuelto completamente _youkai_ ─explicó mirando hacia el techo.

─¿Magia, _youkai_ ;de que me estás hablando? ─cuestionó completamente confundido.

─Del legado que le heredaron tú y Nadeshiko, pero claro tú no lo recuerdas, no sabes quién eres y así no podrás ayudar a tus hijos.

─Amon estas confundiendo a mi padre ─intervino Touya.

─¿Padre qué intentas hacer? ─preguntó Seiya en egipcio.

─Hacer que el recuerde todo y rompa el sello él solo sin intervención externa.

─¿Crees que sea posible? ─preguntó dudoso el híbrido.

─Quiero creer que sí, de ese modo cuando Sakura-chan despierte podrá contar con su padre.

Fujitaka no comprendía nada, él podía entender el egipcio antiguo y de lo que hablaban estos dos no tenía ni idea pero cuando mencionaron a Sakura algo dentro suyo se removió, una imagen apareció en su mente, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello gris que sonreía mientras lo miraba pero apenas apareció un punzante dolor lo hizo sujetarse la cabeza.

─¡Papá! ─exclamó Touya asustado.

─El sello que le colocaron es demasiado fuerte, no podrá romperlo ─explicó Amon mirando con pena al hombre.

─Si lo que dices es cierto entonces hay una manera de romperlo externamente ¿verdad? ─preguntó Fujitaka, Seiya miró sorprendió al hombre pues había hablado en egipcio más Amon sólo sonrió.

─Sí la hay pero también hay un riesgo, puede que pierdas parte de tus recuerdos como humano ─respondió Amon.

─No importa si así puedo entender qué me está pasando y ayudar a mis hijos, no importa ─Amon asintió.

─¿Padre estás seguro? ─preguntó Seiya cuando vio al faraón alzar su mano.

─Es la única manera.

─Pero… ─ Touya intentó protestar.

─Estaré bien ─dijo Fujitaka pidiéndole con un ademán que se alejara.

─¿Estás listo? ─preguntó Amon.

─Sí.

Amon cerró los ojos y un emblema apareció en el suelo bajo los pies de Fujitaka, tenía la forma de una estrella con el sol y la luna a ambos lados, del emblema empezaron a alzarse ondas de viento que rodearon al profesor, Amon se concentró, podía sentir el poder de los _kitsune_ pulsando furiosamente, tratando de defenderse de la magia oscura de Amon; Seiya alzó una barrera para evitar que la magia y el poder que emanaban los dos hombres se saliera de control.

Amon presionó más con sus poderes, no quería usar más magia pues temía lastimar al _youkai_ , bajo los pies del faraón se formó un emblema para Seiya conocido, una luna roja creciente con grandes alas a los costados y sobre la luna el ojo de Horus.

Amon sintió entonces al sello resquebrajarse y Fujitaka soltó un alarido de dolor pues su cabeza repentinamente se saturó de conocimiento, el sello empezó a caer y tuvo que ser sujetado por las sombras pues el dolor insoportable lo llevaron a intentar agredir a Amon.

─¡Ya para Amon! ¡Déjalo ir! ─gritó Touya desde fuera de la barrera pero el egipcio no oyó─ ¡Maldita sea para! ─ en sus manos aparecieron fuegos fatuos azules y sus garras crecieron.

─Si se detiene ahora tu padre moriría ─le dijo Seiya centrando toda su magia en contener el poder que Amon estaba usando.

─¡Maldición! ─gritó frustrado Touya.

Finalmente dentro de la barrera Fujitaka se quedó en silencio mientras Amon bajó la mano, lo había logrado había roto el sello de Inari que Fuyumi puso sobre Fujitaka.

Seiya dejó caer la barrera y Touya dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia su padre.

─¿Ahora recuerdas? ─preguntó Amon.

─Todo. Ahora recuerdo todo, yo no soy humano, soy un miembro del Clan de las Estrellas, somos los sirvientes de Inari ─respondió.

─¿Papá? ─preguntó dudoso Touya.

─Pero también soy tu padre Touya ─dijo al fin mirando a su hijo que suspiró aliviado.

En el corazón del bosque oscuro Fuyumi miró su mano, el sello se había ido, Fujitaka una vez más era un _kitsune_. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios.

─¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura? ─preguntó entonces Fujitaka, su transformación había dejado de oscilar y ahora se mostraba como humano.

─Ya te lo dije, perdió su magia y su sangre _youkai_ tomó el control al completo, ella ahora es una _youkai_.

─¿Cómo pasó?

─Es una historia demasiado larga pero ahora me gustaría saber ¿cómo un _kitsune_ del Clan de las Estrellas acabó disfrazado de humano y sin memoria de su verdadera naturaleza? ─preguntó Amon arqueando una ceja.

─Es una historia igual de larga que la tuya, incluso más supongo pero Sakura es quien me preocupa ahora.

─Sakura-chan está bien, la he puesto bajo un hechizo de sueño para permitirle a su cuerpo adaptarse a su nueva condición ─respondió el egipcio con cansancio.

─Papá ─llamó Touya.

El profesor miró a su hijo y sonrió, Touya se sintió aliviado, su padre seguía siendo el mismo no había cambiado nada aunque tal vez ahora había un brillo travieso en sus ojos pero nada más parecía diferente.

Fujitaka fijó entonces sus ojos en Amon que ahora estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, el recién despierto _kitsune_ notaba claramente el oscuro poder que emanaba el egipcio pero no parecía peligroso, por lo menos no para su familia así que decidió confiar en él, luego miró al moreno de ojos azules, claramente había escuchado cuando aquel joven llamo a Amon "padre", por el momento se fiaría de ellos ya después hablaría con Amon porque estaba seguro de que el egipcio algo quería de su familia por eso los estaba ayudando.

Amon tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante del _kitsune_ , suponía que en aquel momento Fujitaka estaba decidiendo si podía confiar en él o no pero no le importaba, por el momento sólo quería saber la manera de ayudar a Sakura y como aquel _kitsune_ se había metido en todo ese lio.

Seiya decidió sentarse y Touya lo imitó, ambos veían el silencioso análisis que Fujitaka hacía de Amon aunque Seiya estaba seguro de que su padre también analizaba al _kitsune_. Finalmente el profesor suspiro y tomo asiento.

─Nunca esperé que algo así pasaría, cuando conocí a Nadeshiko…

 _Muchos años antes…_

En un bosque oculto un gran castillo se alzaba en algún lugar perdido, rodeado siempre de niebla y de una barrera que mantenía lejos a los humanos pues sus habitantes no eran otros que los miembros del Clan de las Estrellas _kitsunes_ de pelaje blanco y siervos favoritos de Inari, disfrutaban de una vida tranquila a pesar de las constantes visitas de humanos que sus tierras habían recibido en los últimos años. A casi todos los _kitsunes_ incluyendo a su líder la poderosa Fuyumi les desagradaban los humanos pero a Fujitaka, el hijo menor de la mencionada, le parecían curiosos, seres interesantes, sobre todo los magos humanos capaces de usar magia y cada vez que algún humano se adentraba en el bosque él se encargaba de sacarlos antes de que sus hermanas lo descubrieran.

Fujitaka pasaba días entretenidos observando a los humanos mas a Fuyimi no le agradaba el pasatiempo de su amado hijo pues ella había conocido a algunos _youkai_ que habían caído enamorados de los humanos y al final abandonaron su hogar por seguir ese sentimiento.

Con el menor del Clan de las Estrellas parecía que aquello no pasaría, pero una tarde él oyó risas infantiles y curioso se acercó tomando la forma de un zorro rojo, quería ver de cerca a quien reía tan alegremente y se acercó más, allí frente a él había un hombre mayor acompañado de una hermosa mujer y junto a ellos dos niñas jugaban entretenidas, la familia se estaba quedando en una gran mansión que colindaba con el bosque donde él vivía así que durante más ocasiones en aquel verano se acercó a ver a la familia humana que ahora tenían como vecinos.

─Deberíamos echarlos madre, están invadiendo nuestro territorio ─opinó Hatsu, la hija mayor de Fuyumi, una mujer de cabello gris y ojos dorados.

─No molestan a nadie, ni siquiera se adentran en el bosque ─objetó Fujitaka.

─Es cierto que no han entrado al bosque pero aún así los humanos no me agradan ─dijo Fuyumi

─Pues si ellos no te agradan madre puedo encargarme de ellos ─intervino Leiko, la segunda hija de la _kitsune_ , era una mujer de largo cabello plateado y penetrantes ojos dorados, de entre los seis hijos de Fuyumi, Leiko y Fujitaka eran los únicos que poseían el cabello plateado igual al de su madre y por aquello Leiko era arrogante y orgullosa.

─Los oí mencionar que se irán pronto ─añadió Fujitaka casualmente, su hermana mayor lo fulminó con la mirada.

─Otra vez estás yendo demasiado cerca de los humanos Fujitaka ─dijo la hermana melliza del hombre, una joven de cabellos castaños llamada Tami.

─Ya, ya. Por ahora esperaré a ver si es cierto que se marchan ─decidió Fuyumi.

─Como digas madre ─respondieron los seis.

Y tal como había dicho Fujitaka la familia se marchó y todo volvió a la normalidad pero esa calma sólo duro hasta el siguiente verano cuando la familia regresó, esta vez Fujitaka vio a más personas y a las dos niñas igualmente cuando la estación se fue con ella lo hizo la familia que tan bien le estaban cayendo al _kitsune_.

Los siguientes años fueron similares pero él notó algo curioso: la niña de cabello gris y ojos verdes empezó a dejar un plato de comida cerca de los arbustos donde él solía pasar el tiempo, al principio no lo entendió pero después se dio cuenta que le dejaba la comida a él.

Un día...

─Vamos Nadeshiko es peligroso lo que quieres hacer ─decía una de las niñas, el zorro se agazapo más y observó.

─No pasará nada Sonomi además nadie se dará cuenta ─respondió la otra niña.

─Pero… ─Sonomi miró el camino que daba hacia el bosque y luego miró nuevamente a su prima.

─Vamos sólo será un ratito ─insistió y empezó a andar adentrándose en el bosque.

─ _¡No! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡No deben ir allí!_ ─gritó internamente el _kitsune_ pero ellas obviamente no se detuvieron.

Ambas chiquillas se encaminaron hacia un claro que Fujitaka conocía bien pues allí Hatsu solía descansar entre las flores, las dos niñas en cuanto vieron las flores no pudieron evitarlo y corrieron alegremente dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

─Mikio tenía razón, hay un prado de flores oculto ─dijo Nadeshiko mientras sus manos cortaban algunas y las iba trenzando en una corona entretejiéndolas, cuando acabó colocó la corona en la cabeza de Sonomi que sonrió alegre.

─Deberíamos llevar algunas para el abuelo ─dijo Sonomi.

─Sí, es una buena idea ─respondió.

Fujitaka suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que Hatsu estaría cerca; pero muy pronto se relajó pues de entre los arboles salió un fiero lobo plateado que gruñó a las niñas asustándolas, Sonomi se puso en pie y soltó las flores, Nadeshiko retrocedió asustada, el animal gruñó y las niñas echaron a correr pero por el miedo en vez de volver por donde habían llegado se lanzaron hacia otro camino. Cuando las niñas desaparecieron Fujitaka se acercó.

─No debiste asustarlas, son sólo niñas ─dijo molesto.

─Profanaron mi precioso jardín y cortaron mis flores, merecían algo más que un susto ─respondió Hatsu tomando su forma _yokai_.

El hombre rodó los ojos y se marchó tras las niñas, a medio camino volvió a transformarse en zorro y poco después halló la corona de Sonomi así que siguió corriendo, para cuando las alcanzó Sonomi se había resbalado y Nadeshiko la sujetaba intentando ayudarla a subir pues bajo ella había una pendiente que daba directo al río, el _kitsune_ pensó en qué hacer pero como zorro jamás podría ayudarlas así que usando su poder se transformó en un niño de unos diez años con el cabello castaño y los ojos dorados, rápidamente corrió hacia las niñas y tomó la mano de Sonomi, con su fuerza no le fue difícil ayudarla subir.

─Gracias... ─susurró Nadeshiko.

─No deberían estar aquí ─dijo él.

─¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ─preguntó Sonomi frunciendo el ceño.

─Ayudarlas ─respondió algo picado pues había corrido un gran riesgo acercándose como para que encima le recriminara algo.

─Lo siento, Sonomi está asustada, nos perdimos y fue mi culpa ─se excusó la otra niña, Fujitaka percibió el olor a salado y Sonomi lo fulminó con la mirada antes de abrazar a su prima.

─Vamos, las llevaré de vuelta a su casa.

─¿Conoces el camino? ─preguntó esperanzada Sonomi aunque intentó ocultarlo.

─Vivo aquí conozco todo el lugar ─respondió sonriendo.

Volver a casa no fue tan difícil, Sonomi en ningún momento soltó la mano de Nadeshiko. Cuando ambas niñas vieron las luces de su casa y a su familia buscándolas corrieron a su encuentro felices pero en el último momento la ojiverde se giró y volvió corriendo hasta Fujitaka, le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que dejó al _kitsune_ con una extraña sensación.

─Gracias por ayudarnos ─dijo antes de marcharse y volver con Sonomi que ya la esperaba.

A partir de aquel día los veranos fueron cada vez más emocionantes para el _kitsune_ , cada verano la familia la pasaba en aquella casa de campo y cada verano Fujitaka se reunía con las primas que fueron creciendo y el _kitsune_ fue mejorando su disfraz cada vez más. Finalmente algo pasó en la familia; cuando Nadeshiko tenía quince fue al bosque a visitar a su amigo Fuji, como conocía al _kitsune_ , y le contó que ya no podrían volver ya que sus padres habían tenido un accidente y habían muerto y su abuelo había decidido que lo mejor sería que ellas se centraran por completo en sus estudios así que la casa de campo quedaría vacía durante mucho tiempo.

Él lo entendió pero aun así un sentimiento de desolación empezó a agobiar al joven zorro, sobre todo porque aquel verano había decidido confesarle a la chica que se había enamorado de ella y mostrarle quien era realmente pero aquello cambió todo.

─¿Qué te ocurre hijo? ─preguntó angustiada Fuyumi cuando vio a su favorito decaído y triste.

─Nada madre.

─Es por la humana con la que sueles juntarte ¿verdad? ─preguntó Hatsu con desdén.

─No me pasa nada ─respondió el zorro y se marchó.

─Está enamorado de la humana ─dijo con desprecio Leiko.

─Él no nos dejaría por ella, ya se le pasara ─objetó Tami.

─¿No sería capaz de dejar el clan verdad? ─pregunto Sakio, otra de las hermanas de Fujitaka, una joven de cabellos castaños dorados y ojos grises vestida con un traje de kunoichi.

─Claro que no, él jamás nos dejará ─refuto Tami molesta por la desconfianza de sus hermanas.

Fuyumi sólo se que quedó en silencio viendo hacia donde su hijo se había marchado, ella ya sabía lo que ocurriría, lo había visto antes y ahora el clan perdería a un miembro. En silencio se alejó de sus hijas dejándolas seguir con sus predicamentos, de pronto sentía cansancio. Por uno de los balcones vio a Fujitaka.

─¿La amas? ─preguntó acercándose, su hijo miró hacia el horizonte, el sol empezaba a ponerse y los últimos rayos de sol iban muriendo.

─Sí ─respondió si dudar.

─¿Qué es lo que deseas hijo? ─pregunto la _kitsune_.

Hubo un largo silencio, quería decirle que ansiaba ir tras aquella chica pero sentía que traicionaría a su clan, a su familia, más aun así no pudo evitar pedir su más grande anhelo.

─Deseo ser humano ─susurró.

─¿Aceptarás las consecuencias de tu egoísta deseo Fujitaka?

─Sí ─no había duda pues consideraba que nada malo pasaría.

─Si es lo que te hará feliz que así sea entonces ─dijo ella.

El sol finalmente se había ocultado y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer pero allí sobre aquel viejo castillo Fuyumi flotaba, en su mano izquierda tenía una bola de fuego y en la otra un pergamino blanco, Fujitaka observaba a su madre flotar, de pronto unas cadenas salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron a medida que la kitsune aprisionaba el fuego, bajo sus pies de formó el emblema del Clan de las Estrellas, las cadenas empezaron a desaparecer y la apariencia de Fujitaka cambió: su cola despareció, sus garras igual, su cabello platinado se redujo en tamaño y sus ojos dorados se tornaron marrones pero sus orejas aún estaban presentes, Fuyumi sujetó con fuerza el pergamino pero finalmente lo dejo ir y éste cayó sobre la cabeza del ahora castaño, en la mano de Fuyumi apareció también el sello, ella apretó con fuerza los puños antes de dejar que un grupo de fuegos fatuos le dieran nuevos recuerdos al hombre.

Cuanto todo estuvo listo lo dejó ir, Fujitaka tenía una nueva historia, ahora era humano aunque ella se sentía demasiado abatida como para levantarse pero si su niño era feliz estaría bien aunque nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Amon y los demás permanecían en silencio, habían oído la historia, el egipcio al fin comprendía al hombre frente a él, Fujitaka jamás supo además que al unirse a Nadeshiko mezcló la sangre de los _kitsunes_ con la de los oráculos, ahora entendía mejor todo. Un suspiro cansado abandonó su boca.

─Creo que es mi turno de relatar la otra mitad de esto ─comentó, Touya rodó los ojos y Fujitaka lo miró esperando. Amon le relató todo menos el motivo por el que se había acercado a ellos, excusó su presciencia diciendo que sintió curiosidad por el peculiar aroma que los niños desprendían y cuando la Academia Youkai quiso llevarse a Touya pues él no pudo evitar intervenir.

Era más de media noche cuando las historias finalizaron y Amon junto con Fujitaka subieron a ver a Sakura, allí el _kitsune_ conoció a Kero pero lo que llamó su atención fue la niña que dormía en la enorme cama, los cambios eran ya visibles, el cabello de Sakura se había aclarado volviéndose en las raíces casi plateado y en las puntas castaño, también había crecido pero lo más relevante fueron las garras que habían sustituido a las uñas y las orejas color plata que tenía en la cabeza.

─Es una _youkai_ ─dijo Fujitaka tomando la mano de su niña.

─Completamente.

─¿Me dirás quién eres en verdad y porque estás al lado de mis hijos?

─Tal vez en otro momento ─respondió─ o puede que tu madre te lo diga.

─No puedo volver con ella, mis hermanas seguramente me consideran un traidor y me intentarán matar si me acerco.

─Pues eres cobarde ─dijo Amon.

─¿Cuando despertara Sakura? ─cambio de tema.

─Puedo quitar el hechizo y ella despertaría pero ¿crees que esté lista?

─Lo tendrá que afrontar tarde o temprano ─Amon asintió y tronó los dedos, los parpados de la niña se movieron y fue abriendo sus ojos, ahora sus hermosa esmeraldas brillaban más.

─¿Papá? ─preguntó.

─Hola pequeña Sakura ─saludó sonriendo.

─¡Papa! ─Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y Fujitaka la estrecho.

* * *

Shaoran apretó la llave que tenía colgada al cuello, hacía dos semanas que no había sabido nada de Kinomoto. Durante las noches no pudo ir tras las cartas pues sin la Card Captor para sellarlas no tenía sentido.

Finalmente después de esas dos semanas la niña se apareció en la primaria y saludó efusivamente a sus amigas, la versión oficial fue que había enfermado y por eso no pudo asistir pero él no se lo creía y después de que todas las niñas se marcharan a excepción de Tomoyo y Meilin la castaña se acercó al niño.

─¿Podemos hablar? ─preguntó, él la miró desconfiado, no sabía que pensar.

─Bien ─dijo finalmente.

Sakura los llevó hasta su casa, no había nadie aparte de Kero que extrañamente para las visitas tenía un semblante triste.

─¿Qué ocurre Kinomoto, de qué quieres hablar con mi querido Shaoran? ─pregunto la niña china.

─Tú dijiste que habías venido a cazar las cartas, cuando nos conocimos me pediste que te las diera y yo no quise pero ahora...

Sakura se sacó la llave mágica de cuello y se la tendió a Li que aún no entendía nada pero aun así estiró la mano.

─¿Qué ocurrió Kinomoto, porque me estás dando esto?

─No puedo usar más la magia, y si las cartas no son selladas la catástrofe se desatará así que por eso creo que tú debes tenerlas, Kero hará el traspaso de dueño y todas las cartas serán tuyas ─explicó.

─¿Por qué?

─Ya no puedo usar magia y no puedo decirte mas, sólo quiero pedirte que por favor cuides de las cartas y también de Kero ─dijo la niña abrazando al guardián del sello.

─Pero...

─Es necesario mocoso, Sakurita ya no es capaz de sellar las cartas así que deja de protestar y cállate ─interrumpió molesto el guardián.

─Está bien pero espero que me digas qué ocurrió cuando lo creas conveniente ─aceptó el niño pues a él nadie le quitaba la sensación de que había algo más de trasfondo.

Ahora en su habitación miraba la llave que pendía de su cuello pensando en qué había orillado a Kinomoto a renunciar a las cartas Clow, había pensado preguntarle al muñeco volador pero éste se había hundido en un cajón de su escritorio y se negaba a salir.

Repentinamente un rugido se oyó y al salir al balcón Shaoran vio toda clase de animales alados flotando por allí, al parecer su primera misión como único cazador había iniciado.

* * *

En bosque negro Fuyumi observaba el río que corría, había pasado un mes desde que Fujitaka volvió a ser _youkai_ y aún no la había buscado cosa que no comprendía.

No muy lejos cinco _kitsunes_ del Clan de las Estrellas y otro grupo de _kitsunes_ rojos vigilaban todo el bosque, todos tenían la orden de atacar si veían al hijo prodigo de la gran Fuyumi.

 _Continuará…_


	11. El Juicio de Yue

**_Sakura carp captor y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_**

* * *

 _ **El Juicio de Yue**_

Sakura saltó mientras que en sus manos una bola de fuego azulado se formaba, los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus labios.

─¡Abajo chico! ─gritó cuando de la pista de hielo surgió una criatura azulada, lanzó el fuego fatuo contra la cabeza de la criatura que cayó estrellándose contra la pista de hielo.

─Ahora me encargo yo ─dijo Shaoran, un báculo color verde estaba en su mano.

─Todo tuyo mago ─respondió la _kitsune_.

Shaoran selló a la carta algo molesto y se enfureció aún más cuando la carta sellada voló hacia la chica de cabellos bicolor, no sabía quién era ni la razón por la cual lo ayudaba, sólo apareció un día y empezó a acompañarlo durante sus enfrentamientos con las cartas.

El castaño recordaba muy bien el momento en que la conoció. Todo comenzó cuando oyeron sobre unos ataques a campeones de lucha, para el mago no fue difícil encontrar a la carta que estaba tras los ataques pero no contó con que Meiling se le hubiese adelantado, la carta pelea tenía una apariencia femenina y atacaba a los campeones de noche así que Shaoran planeó ir a buscarla al amparo de la oscuridad pero su prima se adelantó y en cuanto la niña china adoptó una posición de combate la carta la atacó, Meiling bloqueó un golpe pero la carta no se detuvo y una lluvia de golpes y patadas le llovieron encima. Shaoran llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarla pero ni él pudo parar a la carta que tras unos cuantos golpes logró atinarle una patada que lo envió hasta una pared.

─¡Shaoran! ─gritó Meiling aterrada cuando la carta corrió a gran velocidad hacia el niño que se había puesto en pie.

─Maldición ─masculló el castaño, sentía el punzante dolor en sus costillas y le era un poco difícil moverse, su nuevo báculo había volado lejos.

─¡Muévete mocoso! ─gritó Kero, Shaoran intentó esquivar pero no sirvió.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar, Meiling no podía apartar la vista y Kero se mantenía flotando en shock; Shaoran parpadeó, frente a él estaba una niña de cabellos bicolor que vestía un traje verde oscuro y una larga cola blanca de zorro se agitaba alegre en su espalda.

─Eso me ha dolido ─dijo la chica bajando los brazos, había bloqueado el golpe de la carta.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─preguntó Shaoran, el dolor en sus costillas seguía pero ahora toda su atención estaba en la niña que le había plantado cara a la carta.

─Sólo alguien que pasaba por aquí ─respondió ella girando, entonces Shaoran notó la máscara de zorro que cubría su rostro a excepción de sus ojos, unos intensos ojos verdes que brillaban sobrenaturales y unas orejas plateadas que se movían.

─¡Cuidado! ─gritó Kero, la chica se alejó de Shaoran y la carta la siguió, al parecer había hallado un nuevo objetivo.

Meiling corrió hacia su primo y ambos se quedaron observando a la chica esquivar los golpes de pelea y regresar otros. Kero por otro lado sabia quien se ocultaba tras la máscara pero estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que su antigua ama había desarrollado, de pronto el báculo mágico voló directo a la cabeza del Carp Captor, los tres espectadores giraron la cabeza y vieron a un adolescente que vestía un pantalón verde oscuro y una playera sobre la cual estaba una chaqueta verde, no llevaba mascara así que los niños observaron su rostro, tenía los ojos color azul eléctrico el cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y su piel tenía un bronceado natural pero lo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes fueron las orejas negras y la cola que se agitaba inquieta.

─¿No piensas hacer nada? ─pregunto el adolescente arqueando una ceja.

─Sí, yo… ─la carta estrellándose en el suelo interrumpió al castaño.

─Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo ─dijo la chica de cabello bicolor, en su mano izquierda tenía una enorme bola de fuego azulado.

─¡Sella la carta ahora mocoso! ─ordenó Kero.

─No me des órdenes peluche ─gruñó Shaoran aunque rápidamente sujetó el báculo y procedió a sellar la carta que apenas volvió a su forma original voló hacia la mano de la chica, ella la sostuvo unos segundos contemplándola antes de acercarse a Shaoran.

─Esto es tuyo ─dijo tendiéndole la carta sellada.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó Meiling.

─Sólo alguien que pasaba por aquí ─respondió ella antes de girarse e ir al encuentro del adolescente que sonrió y le tendió una mano.

─¿Ahora ya estas contenta? ─lo oyeron preguntar.

─Si ─respondió la niña y ambos se marcharon dejando tras ellos un banco de niebla.

Desde aquel primer encuentro aquella misteriosa chica había aparecido cuando menos se lo esperaban, a veces estaba sola y otras la acompañaba el adolescente pero el mago no lo había visto intervenir nunca, siempre se quedaba al margen vigilando a la chica y ahora ella había vuelto a ayudarlo, Shaoran miró a la _kitsune_ que estaba cerca del borde de la pista de hielo, todo había regresado a la normalidad; se acercó rápidamente antes que sus compañeros volvieran.

─Bien hecho ─lo felicitó ella y tal vez sin esa mascara estuviese sonriendo pensó el castaño.

─¿Me dirás alguna vez quién eres? ─pregunto mirándola analíticamente.

─Ya sabes, sólo…

─Sí, sí, pasabas por aquí. Esa excusa es patética ─interrumpió desviando la mirada fastidiado.

─Vamos, no te enojes Shaoran- kun─ pidió pero él seguía sin verla.

Entonces él sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, intentó retroceder pero sus patines no ayudaron así que acabó sentado en el suelo de hielo mientras la chica tenía la máscara levantada dejando ver sólo la parte inferior de su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa se extendía por sus labios y la cola blanca al igual que las orejas se movían alegres.

─Nos vemos ─dijo lanzando una pequeña esfera de fuego al hielo que a pesar de no derretirse lleno toda la pista de vapor dejando al mago con la cara completamente encendida.

Sakura estaba encerrada en un cubículo del baño de damas con su rostro rojo, no podía comprender porque cuando se quitaba la pulsera que ocultaba su apariencia y frenaba su energía _youkai_ se volvía tan atrevida, al recordar la cara de Shaoran su sonrojo aumentó furiosamente y gimió frustrada, a ese paso Li-kun acabaría dándose cuenta.

─¿Sakura-chan estás ahí? ─preguntó Tomoyo.

─Tomoyo-chan ─respondió la niña lastimeramente.

La morena sonrió, había conseguido grabar la brillante actuación de Sakura-chan aunque lamentablemente ya no podía estar cerca pues sería sospechoso si empezaba a filmar a la joven _kitsune_ , la puerta se abrió y Sakura salió, en su muñeca estaba un brazalete dorado con una diminuta piedra blanca, Amon lo había fabricado para que ocultara su apariencia _youkai_ y enmascarara su aroma evitando así que otros _youkai_ la notaran.

─¡Estuviste grandiosa Sakura-chan! Y cada vez se te da mejor usar el fuego ─la alabó la morena.

─Pero cuando me quito la pulsera no puedo evitar jugarle bromas a Li-kun ─dijo la castaña sonrojada.

─No creo que a él le moleste mucho Sakura-chan ─dijo Tomoyo que se había quedado un poco más después de que Sakura se marchara, entonces vio al mago chino enrojecer hasta las orejas mientas se tocaba el lugar donde la _kitsune_ lo había besado.

─Daidouji, Kinomoto ¿qué tanto están haciendo? La profesora Mitsuki nos está llamando, dijo que es hora de irnos ─Meiling se asomó y miró fastidiada a las otras dos.

─Ya vamos Meiling-chan ─respondió Tomoyo.

Kaho pasó lista una vez que todos sus alumnos estuvieron en el autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a la escuela, sonrió al ver que no faltaba nadie y el bus se puso en marcha. Los ojos de la pelirroja se fijaron en dos alumnos: Shaoran que tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior y Sakura que conversaba con Tomoyo.

La pelirroja había sentido el momento en que la magia de Sakura desapareció, fue como si una luz fuese apagada dejando un gran vacío entonces las cartas cambiaron de dueño y el descendiente de Clow empezó a recolectar las cartas. Kaho no comprendía qué había ocurrido con la niña ni como había perdido su magia y lo peor era que tampoco podía ir a preguntarle, además aquello era lo único que parecía haber cambiado porque todo lo demás continuaba igual que siempre; la mujer volvió a observar a Shaoran y se preguntó si el estaría listo para el juicio del guardián de la luna.

* * *

Sakura miró por su ventana, era 25 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Yukito, aunque extrañamente su atracción por el amigo de su hermano había disminuido mucho después de perder su magia, casi veía a Yukito como otro hermano más y que el chico dejara de frecuentarlos constantemente tampoco ayudaba mucho.

─Sakura ya me voy, a Amon se le ha ocurrido otra «fantástica» idea para celebrar la navidad ─dijo Touya asomándose a la habitación.

─Está bien hermano, yo iré al parque de atracciones con Yukito ─respondió ella sonriendo.

─Ten cuidado monstruo y no llegues tarde a la cena que organizó Amon, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no apareces, además papá también irá después de recoger sus documentos de la universidad ─le recordó el moreno.

─Sí hermano ─dijo la niña sonriendo al imaginarse a Amon completamente histérico y a su padre de igual modo si ella no aparecía.

Sakura abrió su cajón y no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la pequeña cama que había armado hace tiempo para Kero y la nostalgia la invadió, habían pasado ya dos meses desde que le cedió las cartas a Li-kun y se despidió de Kero, no había querido hacerlo pero no tuvo otra opción, ella ya no podía usar magia y aquella fue la única solución que encontró más después de ver cuán difícil era a veces para el castaño luchar solo contra las cartas decidió ayudarlo, Amon, su padre y su hermano pusieron el grito en el cielo ya que no querían que ella se siguiera involucrando sobre todo porque recién estaba aprendiendo a dominar sus poderes de _kitsune_ y su fuerza superior a la de cualquier humano, pero para gran alegría de Sakura, Seiya que estaba por marcharse la apoyó diciendo que ayudar al mago podía servirle de entrenamiento y la ayudaría a mejorar su control en un ambiente diferente a la burbuja donde Amon y Fujitaka la querían tener. Al principio ambos hombres dijeron «no» pero entre Sakura y Seiya los convencieron, el único que aún no aceptaba aquella situación completamente era Touya pero al final cedió un poco cuando Amon se ofreció a acompañaría aunque para ello se transformó en un adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. El día en que Seiya se marchaba Amon se presentó así frente a él.

─ _Sé que no debo preguntar pero no puedo evitarlo y es que no entiendo ¿porque te has disfrazado de mí a los catorce años?_ ─preguntó Seiya mirando a su padre sin saber que pensar.

─ _A esta edad es a la que te recuerdo antes de que aquello ocurriera_ ─respondió Amon en su lengua natal aunque Sakura no comprendió nada supo que algo impórtate había dicho porque Seiya borró la sonrisa y miro al mayor con tristeza.

─ _Debes dejarlo ya, no podemos cambiar lo ocurrido_ ─dijo Seiya cuando abrazó al egipcio.

Sakura y Tomoyo no comprendían nada pero la castaña notó una mirada de tristeza y dolor en los ojos de Amon que después susurró algo en egipcio y Seiya sonrió, tras un último abrazo se separaron.

─ _Asegúrate de que no se meta en problemas Sakura-chan_ ─dijo el moreno abrazándola.

─ _Hey, yo no meto en problemas_ ─protestó Amon volviendo a su actitud alegre.

─ _Sí, sí lo haces_ ─respondió el moreno de ojos azules.

─ _Cuenta conmigo Seiya y vuelve pronto_ ─dijo Sakura correspondiendo su abrazo.

─ _Adiós Seiya-san_ ─se despidió Tomoyo sonriendo.

─ _Adiós querida Tomoyo-chan, nos volveremos a ver_ ─dijo el moreno sonriéndole antes de coger su maleta y marcharse.

Sakura suspiró volviendo al presente y acarició su brazalete, si lo quitaba su apariencia _youkai_ se manifestaría al igual que su traje verde y la máscara, una medida que ella había querido tomar para evitar ser reconocida pues no quería que el mago o cualquier otra persona la vieran así. Miró la hora, ya era algo tarde así que cogió la bolsa de regalo con el obsequio para Yukito y rápidamente salió de la casa.

Tomoyo tenía una cámara en mano y llevaba puesto un lindo vestido sobre el cual llevaba un abrigo y lentes oscuros, junto a ella estaba un niño de cabello negro que llevaba una playera sin mangas, unos pantalones de camuflaje, una gorra y lentes oscuros.

─Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan aún no llega ─dijo el niño.

─Amon-san ya le dije que… oh ahí están ─respondió la alegre morena enfocando a la castaña que iba acompañada del adolescente de lentes.

─¡Sakura-chan está hermosa! ─exclamó Amon con estrellitas en los ojos.

─¿Verdad que sí? Luce divina ─dijo emocionada Tomoyo sin apartar la cámara de su objetivo.

─¿Qué estás haciendo Daidoji? ─preguntó una voz tras los morenos.

─Meiling-chan, Li-kun ─saludó la morena nerviosa.

─¿Y a quien estas siguiendo? ─preguntó Meiling empujando un poco a Tomoyo─ Oh, pero si es Kinomoto ¿y ese sujeto quién es? ─Shaoran se acercó un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando vio a Yukito sonriéndole a Sakura mientras hablaban.

─Es esa persona ─dijo el castaño sonrojándose un poco al ver al chico de cabello gris.

─Tomoyo-chan vamos o los perderemos de vista ─dijo el niño moreno que ni Shaoran ni Meiling había notado.

─¿Y tú quién eres? ─preguntó Meiling pero el moreno se llevó a la niña sin responder.

Meiling arrastró a Shaoran pues la curiosidad de saber qué pasaría fue mayor así que siguieron a Tomoyo y Amon que a su vez iban tras Sakura y Yukito que se pasaron la tarde entretenidos, subieron a algunos juegos dejando para el final la rueda de la fortuna.

Sakura y Yukito subieron a una cabina mientras que en la siguiente iba a ir otra pareja pero Amon y Tomoyo se colaron y tras ellos Meiling arrastró a Shaoran con ella, al final quedaron los cuatro en la cabina juntos sobre un asiento viendo hacia el frente, para Amon con su vista perfecta no había problema, para Tomoyo a través del lente de la cámara tampoco pero para Meiling y Shaoran no se lograba distinguir mucho así que optaron por ver todo a través de la cámara de Tomoyo.

En la cabina de Sakura la niña apretó su bolsa y suspiró armándose de valor extendió la bolsa de regalo hacia el chico.

─Esto es para ti Yukito por tu cumpleaños ─dijo sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

─Muchas gracias Sakura-chan ─sonrió el joven más la niña no lo veía.

Sakura giró la cabeza, repentinamente había mucho ruido allá abajo donde con horror vio que en el suelo grandes picos de tierra habían comenzado a emerger pero no era lo único, un incendio también había comenzado y por más que las personas intentaban apagar el fuego éste seguía propagándose.

Shaoran miro al desconocido y apretó la llave mágica furioso, con aquel niño allí no podía usar magia pero cuando la noria se detuvo abruptamente y el fuego empezó a trepar sacó la llave para invocar el báculo.

─Vamos, hay que salir de aquí ─dijo Shaoran y abrió la puerta de la cabina, usó a vuelo y le tendió la mano a Meiling.

─No podrás con todos, encárgate del fuego primero ─ordenó el desconocido moreno.

─Volveré ─afirmó antes de lanzarse hacia el suelo con su prima aferrada a él.

─¿Es una carta? ─preguntó Tomoyo observando al niño descender.

─Sí, son dos cartas y muy fuertes ─respondió Amon, sus ojos no se habían apartado de la cabina continua donde Sakura estaba.

Shaoran usó a la carta sueño para dormir a todos y después invocó a la lluvia que se extendió apagando el incendio pero entonces un terremoto sacudido todo y la noria osciló peligrosamente, Amon abandonó su apariencia infantil para adoptar su disfraz juvenil, al frente Sakura le dio una última mirada a Yukito que había caído dormido y se quitó el brazalete, su cabello al instante cambió de color sus ojos brillaron sobrenaturales mientras que las orejas y la cola asían su aparición. Desde allí arriba en la puerta de la cabina sonrió y se lanzó al vacío, de cerca le seguía su moreno guardián que llevaba a Tomoyo con él.

Shaoran parpadeó asombrado cuando ante él cayeron la _kitsune_ y Amon con Tomoyo abrazada a él, miró a los recién llegados y al ver al adolescente con Tomoyo pensó en el niño y luego en cierto moreno tétrico que le habló hace algún tiempo sobre los _youkai_ , sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en la chica de la máscara.

─Kinomoto ─susurró.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Meiling mirando a la enmascarada.

─¡Niño no te distraigas! ¡Esas cartas no se capturarán solas! ─lo regañó Amón serio.

─¡Él tiene razón si te distraes perderás! ─dijo Kero que acababa de llegar volando, el guardián del sello había sentido la presencia de aquellas últimas dos cartas y decidió ir a investigar.

─¿Qué cartas son Kero? ─preguntó Sakura.

─Fuego y Tierra ─respondió el guardián.

─Vamos por fuego primero ─dijo la chica.

─No tienes que ir ya no es tu responsabilidad ─respondió Shaoran.

Amon lo miró molesto pero después sonrió, él había dicho lo mismo hace un par de meses pero Sakura no oía razones, ella tenía una meta y nada la detendría hasta cumplirla.

─Puede que ya no tenga magia y las cartas ya no sean mías pero aún puedo ayudar Li-kun, además yo liberé a las cartas y le prometí a Kero que las recolectaría todas ─reclamó sacándose la máscara.

─Kinomoto ─dijo el castaño mirando el rostro de la niña enmarcado por su cabello bicolor y aquellas dos orejas sobre su cabeza.

─Ahora vamos por Fuego ─ordenó la castaña, en su mano se formó una bola de fuego azul.

─Sakura-chan ten cuidado ─dijeron Amon y Tomoyo a la vez.

─Cuida de Tomoyo-chan y Meiling-chan por favor Amon ─pidió la niña.

─Yo me encargo ─respondió éste.

Shaoran y Sakura fueron tras la carta Fuego que debido a la lluvia se había manifestado, tenía la apariencia de un niño alado hecho de fuego, el mago llamó a la carta Agua que atacó pero Fuego era más rápido y los poderes de ambas cartas eran iguales, Sakura se disponía a atacar a Fuego pero la otra carta no se quedó quieta y del suelo surgió una especie de serpiente hecha de tierra y cientos de formaciones rocosas emergieron atacando a los dos niños y obligándolos a saltar en diferentes direcciones.

Amon quería intervenir pero le había prometido a Sakura que no lo haría a menos que la situación se complicara así que sólo se concentró en alzar un escudo para proteger a las niñas.

Shaoran tenía el báculo en la mano, Agua había vuelto a ser una carta y Fuego se estaba entretenido lanzándole ráfagas de fuego, al final consiguió encerrar al mago en un círculo de fuego, Kero voló hacia el Card Captor, debía ayudarlo.

Sakura por otro lado había conducido a la carta Tierra hacia el otro lado del parque de atracciones, lanzó el fuego azulado directo a la cabeza de la serpiente logrando desmoronar a la carta pero repentinamente bajo los pies de la niña se abrió un foso y ella cayó dentro, de su muñeca salió desprendido el pequeño _kuda kitsune_ que tomó la forma de un zorro adulto y se irguió frente a su dueña, la serpiente de tierra se lanzó por la chica pero el zorro abrió la boca y lanzó una poderosa llamarada de fuego que solidifico a la Tierra, Sakura concentró el fuego fatuo en sus manos para defenderse por si la serpiente volvía a moverse más una lluvia de rocas llameantes le cayó encima, un muro invisible se había alzado protegiendo a Sakura de las rocas, la castaña salió del foso y a lo lejos vio a Amón que tenía una mano alzada creando el escudo que la protegía, por otro lado Shaoran estaba discutiendo con Kero.

Amon frunció el ceño, el niño mago no se creía capaz de invocar a dos cartas a la vez para someter a Fuego pero si no lo hacía no lograría derrotarla.

─Es imposible usar las dos cartas más poderosas ─alegó Shaoran esquivando otra ráfaga de fuego.

─Si no lo haces no podrás granar la batalla y entre Fuego y Tierra destruirán todo ─insistió Kero exasperado.

─No, eso no puedo permitirlo ─Shaoran sacó las dos cartas y apretó el báculo, tenía que hacerlo sin importar nada, iba a lograrlo─. Por favor que funcione ─pidió antes de lanzar las dos cartas al frente e invocarlas.

Sakura suspiró aliviada al ver como las dos cartas se combinaban y repelían las llamaradas que Fuego les lanzaba, finalmente entre Aire y Agua sometieron a Fuego y Shaoran pudo sellarla pero Tierra volvió a embestir el escudo que tenía Sakura recodándole que aún les quedaba una carta más por sellar.

La castaña sacó un par de hojas, aún no dominaba aquello pero no podía seguir lanzando fuegos fatuos, se concentró en las hojas, éstas explosionaron y un enorme zorro apareció, tenía nueve colas y de un zarpazo tiró abajo a la serpiente.

─Eso es impresiónate ─dijo Meiling asombrada al ver a la criatura intentando aplastar a la serpiente de tierra.

─Bien pensado Sakura-chan ─alabó Amon.

─¿Como ha hecho eso? ─preguntó Shaoran después de poner su nombre en la carta fuego.

─Eso no importa hay que sellar a la Tierra ─apresuró Kero.

─¡Sí! ─respondió el niño y usando a Salto se dirigió a ayudar a la _kitsune_.

Después de ver a los alrededores Shaoran notó que los arboles no habían sido afectados por la carta así que rogando por no equivocarse invocó a Árbol en el momento justo pues el enorme zorro creado por Sakura desapareció en una explosión de hojas.

El árbol se enroscó alrededor de la serpiente de tierra y la carta fue detenida momento que él aprovecho para sellarla.

─¡Vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Clow! ─gritó Shaoran.

Una vez que la carta estuvo sellada todo volvió a la normalidad, Sakura se acercó a su zorro que movía la cola de un lado a otro mirando a la chica.

─Bien hecho Kuro-kun ─dijo Sakura acariciando la cabeza del zorro.

─¿Cómo has hecho eso Kinomoto? Creí que no podías usar magia ─preguntó Meiling.

─Sólo es una transformación temporal de Kuro, una ilusión sostenida por el poder de los _kitsune_ ─respondió Amón─. Felicidades Sakura-chan, has logrado algo que ha Touya le tomó un año aprender ─agregó riendo el moreno.

─No creí que sería capaz pero Kuro me ayudó ─respondió la niña, entonces el zorro se iluminó y volvió a ser una pequeña cosa peluda que rápidamente se ocultó de la vista de todos dentro de la manga de Sakura.

─Felicidades querido Shaoran ahora finalmente has capturado todas la cartas ─dijo Meiling ignorando ahora al nosferatu y a la niña de cabello bicolor.

─Sí, finalmente lo logré ─afirmó él mirando las dos cartas que ahora tenían su nombre, finalmente había logrado recolectar todas las cartas.

Kero se quedó quieto, con la captura de las cartas Tierra y Fuego finalmente pudo volver a su forma original pero se había alejado de todos pues sabía que él aparecería, el guardián de la luna aparecería para juzgar al nuevo dueño de las cartas. Kaho observaba todo desde un lugar alejado, finalmente Yue estaba a poco de mostrarse.

En una de las cabinas de la noria el cuerpo de Yukito empezó a brillar y un par de alas surgieron de su espalda envolviéndolo por completo, cuando éstas se abrieron el guardián de la luna se mostró y salió de la cabina, desde allí observó a todos los que estaban reunidos, dos de aquellas personas poseían magia pero una era magia oscura y salvaje, el guardián imaginaba que si aquel sujeto tuviera las cartas no sería necesario un juicio pues con ese poder tan oscuro dudaba que él pudiese hacer mucho, pero el dueño de las cartas era un niño cuya magia recién estaba creciendo, por ese motivo debía ser juzgado.

─Yue… ─dijo Kero mirando al ángel que descendió frente al grupo.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza intrigada, aquel ser tenía un aroma similar al de Yukito pero no podía ser, Yukito estaba en la noria allá arriba y Yukito era humano ¿verdad? Se preguntó.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó Sakura.

─Es Yue, el encargado de juzgar si el nuevo maestro de las cartas Clow es adecuado ─explicó Kero.

─Pero Li-kun logró reunirlas todas ─dijo Tomoyo.

─Sí, es cierto, pero antes de que él tuviera todas las carta tú fuiste la elegida por Kerveros para reunir las cartas ¿porque renunciantes a esa tarea? ─intervino Yue tomando de la barbilla a Sakura.

─Hueles igual a Yukito ¿por qué? ─preguntó ella mirando a los azules ojos felinos del guardián.

─Porque ha estado usando una identidad falsa para ocultarse, se disfrazó del amigo de Touya, por eso emitías esa extraña energía ─dijo Amon colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sakura posesivamente, el ángel soltó a la niña y miró al moreno, aquel sujeto poseía la magia salvaje y oscura.

─Sakura perdió sus poderes mágicos y no pudo completar la tarea pero el mocoso ha trabajado duro para reunir las cartas ─intervino Kero.

─Sigues siendo demasiado flexible Kerveros ─dijo Yue.

─Y tú sigues teniendo ese horrible carácter ─respondió el guardián del sello.

─Está bien entonces comencemos con el juicio final ─anunció Yue elevándose.

De pronto Shaoran se elevó hasta lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, Sakura y Meiling corrieron tras él pero cuando Sakura quiso subir a la noria un campo de fuerza la repelió, Meiling golpeó con los puños el campo de fuerza al ver desde allí abajo como el guardián de la luna atacaba al castaño con una lluvia de cristales.

─¡¿Por qué no puedo pasar?! ─exclamó frustrada la morena.

─Una vez que el juicio comienza nadie puede intervenir, ahora sólo queda esperar a que el mocoso lo logre ─explicó kero observando hacia arriba.

─Eso no es justo ─dijo Sakura.

─Esta, querida Sakura, es su prueba y ya no puedes intervenir ─dijo Amon colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

─Pero ¿y si le pasa algo a Li-kun?, Yue no lo lastimaría ¿verdad? ─preguntó mirando hacia arriba donde una llamara de fuego salió directa hacia el ángel.

─¡Vamos mocoso! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ─gritó Kero con la mirada clavada en la cima de la noria.

Amon también veía hacia arriba donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, para los que estaban en el suelo fueron los minutos más largos y agónicos pero finalmente una columna de tierra y fuego aprisionaron al ángel.

Shaoran estaba cansado pero lo había logrado, Yue fue derrotado mas los poderes del joven mago estaban al límite.

─Se termina el juicio ─anunció Yue cuando las dos cartas volvieron a las manos de su nuevo dueño─, yo, el juez Yue, declaro a Shaoran como nuestro nuevo dueño ─sentenció.

Shaoran suspiró aliviado y entonces se vio en el espacio, todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, sólo habían estrellas y el infinito, frente a él apareció un hombre con una antigua túnica, tenía una sonrisa tranquila.

─Vaya, esto es una sorpresa ─dijo el mago mirando al joven castaño.

─Eres el mago Clow ─reconoció el niño.

─Así es mi joven descendiente, soy el creador de las cartas que ahora son tuyas, tus poderes serán grandes algún día pero ahora has llegado a tu limite por eso te daré un obsequio ─comentó el hombre.

─Muchas gracias ─dijo el joven castaño.

─Ahora mi joven descendiente muéstrame tu báculo ─Shaoran alzó el báculo mágico, el mago movió la mano y el báculo brilló intensamente antes de tomar una forma diferente, ahora era una media luna dorada con dos alas blancas extendidas y el resto era de color turquesa─. Como mi descendiente tus poderes vienen de la luna y como la luna irán creciendo pero deberás trabajar mucho para ello, los guardianes te ayudaran. Por favor cuida mi de mis queridas cartas ─pidió.

El lugar volvió a cambiar y Shaoran descendió con lentitud, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo el mundo a su alrededor dio vueltas, todo lo que había ocurrido le pareció un sueño pero su nuevo báculo era la prueba de lo que había pasado, sin embargo sus ojos estaban cerrándose entonces unos brazos lo sostuvieron estabilizándolo.

─¿Estás bien Shaoran-kun? ─preguntó preocupada Sakura, el castaño se quedó mirando aquellos ojos verdes y asintió pero al final las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

─¡Shaoran! ─gritó Meiling asustada.

─¿Qué te ocurre? ─Sakura lo sacudió, habían visto de pronto a Shaoran aparecer y cuando el niño se tambaleó ella se alejó de Amón y corrió hacia él.

─Sólo está agotado, ha usado sus poderes hasta el límite ─respondió Kero.

─Vámonos, pronto las personas empezaran a despertar ─dijo Amon.

─Pero ¿y Yukito-san y Li-kun? ─preguntó Sakura.

─Los llevaremos a mi casa, vamos, Tomoyo-chan ya se encargó del transporte ─dijo Amon.

Kero volvió a su forma pequeña, Amon se inclinó y algo fastidiado cogió a Shaoran poniéndolo sobre su hombro. Sakura sujetó a kero y Meiling los siguió protestando por la manera en que era tratado su querido Shaoran.

Yue volvió a ser Yukito cuando estuvieron cerca de la salida del parque de atracciones y Amon rodo los ojos cuando el chico de cabello gris parpadeó confundido.

─¿Qué ocurrió Sakura-chan? ─pregunto confundido.

─Te invitamos a la cena que daré en mi casa y dijiste que sí ¿o es que ya no lo recuerdas? ─dijo Amon poniendo unos enormes ojos inocentes.

Sakura, que había vuelto a colocarse su pulsera, rodó los ojos. Kaho que hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejada se acercó al grupo, quería preguntarle a Sakura que había pasado, por qué perdió sus poderes y también quería saber cómo es que una _youkai_ vivía entre humanos ocultándose.

─Señorita Sakura ¿podría hablar con usted unos momentos? ─preguntó la pelirroja.

─Profesora Misuki ─dijo la castaña nerviosa.

─Sakura-chan sube, yo hablare con la señorita ─interrumpió Amon mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

─Pero Amón yo…

─Está bien señorita Kinomoto ─accedió Kaho pues a su mente regresó un borroso recuerdo del pasado.

Sakura subió a la limosina que había venido a recogerlos, todos ya estaban dentro pero Amon aún permanecía fuera, el moreno cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla, tenía una sonrisa tranquila.

─Adelántense, yo iré en unos momentos ─pidió el moreno.

─Podemos esperarte Amon ¿verdad que sí Tomoyo-chan? ─dijo la castaña.

─No te preocupes Sakura-chan, iré apenas termine lo que debo hacer ─insistió el moreno agrandando su sonrisa.

─Pero Amon ─protestó la castaña más al final suspiró, ella también conocía a Amón y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Kaho y Amon caminaron alejándose del parque de atracciones, la pelirroja sentía la magia oscura emanando del moreno que la acompañaba.

─Eres sólo la mensajera, no sé quién sea el mago al que sirves pero no los quiero cerca de Sakura o su familia ─dijo el faraón deteniéndose por completo.

Kaho se sorprendió por la manera tan directa en que le había advertido, se detuvo y vio al moreno de frente.

─¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a la señorita Sakura? ¿Por qué es ahora una _youkai_? Ella era una niña normal cuando yo la conocí hace algunos años ─preguntó la pelirroja.

─¿Quién soy? Pues considérame el guardián de los Kinomoto, el por qué ella es una _youkai_ es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe pero por un descuido mío Sakura-chan sufrió ya suficiente así que esta vez no me contendré si veo que tú o el mago al que sirves intentan acercarse a los Kinomoto ─dijo el moreno antes de desaparecer frente a la pelirroja.

La cena en casa de Amon ya había comenzado cuando el faraón llegó, Fujitaka miró al moreno interrogante, había escuchado lo que dijo Sakura y quería preguntar qué había ocurrido pero el dueño de la casa sólo sonrió más y se sentó a cenar, Shaoran aún estaba inconsciente pero Meiling ya se había tranquilizado después de que Kero le asegurara por décima vez que el castaño sólo estaba agotado.

Kero observó a su dueño, debido a que Yukito estaba en el salón no pudo cenar con todos pero no se quejaba, Kate le había traído toda una gran selección de postres navideños así que el guardián se sentó a comer aunque cada ciertos momentos observaba al niño, cuando conoció a Sakura pensó que ella sería su nueva dueña pero lamentablemente las cosas no se dieron más su nuevo dueño tampoco era tan malo y las cartas estaban cómodas con él.

Amon suspiró cansado, había sido una cena muy animada pero para el final de la noche todos estaban cansados así que Sakura y su familia se marcharon, Tomoyo-chan se quedó a dormir con Kate pues su madre estaría fuera durante una semana y la _nekomata_ había insistido tanto que la niña al final accedió. Al pequeño mago y su prima Amon los llevo a su departamento donde fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la familia Li.

Caminando de regreso a su casa Amon se quedó viendo la luna que iluminaba el cielo, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, pronto el más joven de los nosferatu ingresaría a la escuela y él tendría que marcharse dejando sola a su joven compañera. Suspiró nostálgico y unas enormes alas negras salieron de su espalda elevándolo hacia el cielo, sólo quería relajarse un rato y olvidar que su tiempo con Sakura se acababa.

 _Continuará…_


	12. El Final y un Nuevo Inicio

_**Cardcaptor Sakura** **pertenece al grupo de magaka CLAMP**_

* * *

 _ **El Final y un Nuevo Inicio**_

Sakura miró al frente y suspiró, acababan de regresar al colegio pero Li no estaba, tampoco Meiling, ambos habían faltado y la castaña no tenía idea de la razón pues después de la cena navideña en casa de Amón ambos primos habían desaparecido.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan —la saludó Chiharu sonriendo.

—Buenos días Chiharu-chan —respondió la castaña algo distraída.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Tomoyo ingresó, tras ella estaba Shaoran pero el mago no llevaba el uniforme, Sakura lo miró al chico y él la miró un instante antes de desviar la mirada y acercarse a Yamasaki, rápidamente los demás lo rodearon y Sakura lo oyó decir que se marchaba devuelta Hong-Kong. La niña se quedó en silencio sin atreverse a acercarse, desde el principio supuso que el mago volvería a su país pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, Tomoyo miró a su amiga mientras que la castaña contemplaba a Shaoran hablar y despedirse de todos, finalmente Shaoran se retiró y el profesor Terada ingresó al aula para anunciarle que la señorita Mitzuki ya no seguiría con ellos.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron preguntándose si Amón había hecho algo para que la profesora se marchara, pero no podrían compartir sus dudas en ese momento y esperaron a que la campana del descanso les diera la oportunidad de hablar, pero Naoko, Chiharu y Rika se unieron a ellas y comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vacaciones navideñas y el tema de Amón quedo relegado para después.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y la castaña se encamino a casa después de despedirse de Tomoyo en la puerta de la escuela.

Estaba llegando al parque pingüino cuando vio a Shaoran, estaba apoyado en el barandal del puente, ella lo miró unos momentos antes de acercarse.

—Hola Kinomoto.

—Hola Li kun —la castaña se apoyó en la baranda y observó el agua corriendo bajo ellos— ¿es cierto te irás? —preguntó tras un momento.

—Mi madre quiere que continúe con mi entrenamiento en casa —respondió.

—Kero y Yukito…

—Hablé con el guardián, Yue dijo que era momento de que su identidad falsa sepa la verdad ya que es su deber cuidar del libro.

—¿Cuándo se irán?

—Ya está todo listo, nos marcharemos después de que hable con esa persona —dijo Shaoran sonrojándose ligeramente.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió recordando como ella había provocado en más de una ocasión el sonrojo del castaño mientras lo ayudaba a recolectar las cartas.

Shaoran observó a la niña y su rostro se puso serio, había algo que él quería saber y estaba allí para enterarse de la verdad que ella había prometido revelarle.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —preguntó sin titubear.

Sakura lo observó unos momentos y después suspiró, había prometido contarle la verdad a Shaoran poco después de que él despertara en Navidad.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto… —Shaoran la miró incrédulo e iba a protestar, pero la niña agregó—: y también… soy una _kitsune_ , pero no creo que debamos hablar de eso aquí.

Shaoran la miro incrédulo pues sabía que los _kitsune_ eran _youkais_ de las leyendas japonesas, no era reales, más la mirada seria de Sakura le confirmó que aquello no era una broma; entonces asintió de acuerdo con oír toda la historia en un lugar más privado y lejos de oídos curiosos; ambos se encaminaron a la casa de la niña en absoluto silencio, Sakura se iba preguntando como debía contarle y si debía decirle todo o sólo lo esencial.

Shaoran por otro lado recordó la conversación que tuvo con Amón esa vez cuando cambiaron de cuerpos, aquella noche vio cosas extrañas por la ventana y a pesar de que Amón mencionó algo de espíritus Shaoran no termino de creerle.

El castaño miró a la niña preguntándose qué tanto estaba involucrado el moreno egipcio en el secreto de la castaña.

Sakura invitó a Shaoran a sentarse y tras un largo suspiro comenzó a relatarle su historia, una que comenzó con la historia de sus padres y continuó con ella y su hermano conociendo a Amón y siendo enseñados por el egipcio mientras crecían. Finalmente le relató la manera en que perdió su magia y su resolución por ayudarlo y cumplir la promesa a Kero, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Las horas pasaron mientras que el mago escuchaba, el té que la niña le había servido ya se había acabado al igual que las galletas, pero Shaoran estaba asombrado y fascinado con el relato.

—En China oí leyendas sobre espíritus y fantasmas, pero realmente nunca creí que fuesen reales —comentó mirando hacia la ventana y preguntándose si su madre sabría sobre el mundo sobrenatural fuera del concilio de magia. Tras un momento de reflexión concluyo que sí, era obvio que ella sabía.

—Si la magia es real ¿porque no lo serían las leyendas de _youkai_ y fantasmas? —respondió Sakura tras un momento.

—Tienes razón, el mundo es muy extraño y muy grande —comentó Shaoran y Sakura sonrió— y entonces ¿cuál es tu verdadera apariencia Kinomoto? —preguntó, Sakura lo contempló sorprendida y él cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó— digo yo no… es que —intentó justificarse, pero se trabo aún más.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, no se esperaba aquella pregunta pero ciertamente tampoco estaba injustificada así que mientras Shaoran intentaba hablar con coherencia la castaña deslizó el brazalete fuera de su muñeca.

El mago alzó la cabeza al notar un breve brillo y se quedó contemplando a Sakura, allí estaba la chica de cabello bicolor que lo ayudo tantas veces a capturar las cartas Clow sólo que ahora no portaba la máscara y no había una amenaza próxima.

El mago la observó detallando su apariencia, Sakura en aquella forma tenía el cabello bicolor mezclado entre castaño dorado y plata, sus ojos brillaban de un extraño verde sobrenatural, su piel ligeramente más pálida, en sus manos portaba unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos libres y le permitían ver unas largas garras y su traje era completamente ajustado a su figura haciendo que la larga cola blanca de zorro resaltara y las orejas se movían de forma curiosa, otra cosa resaltante era que la chica era mucho más alta que él, en aquella forma parecía tener unos trece o catorce años.

La kitsune sonrió mientras se acercaba al chico, su cola se movía ligeramente y sus orejas estaban completamente erguidas.

—¿Qué pasó Shaoran-kun? —preguntó acortando la distancia.

—Yo… bueno Kinomoto…

—Sakura, dime Sakura, después de todo tu y yo tenemos una larga historia juntos ¿no? —dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla del castaño.

—Yo… yo… —rio al ver la cara de Shaoran encenderse como farola de navidad.

—Sakura-chan no juegues con el pobre niño —la reprendió su padre que había llegado hace solo unos instantes.

—Señor Kinomoto —dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie completamente asustado.

Fijitaka le sonrió tranquilizando el agitado corazón del castaño y luego fijo la mirada en su hija menor que estaba riendo mientras el mago no sabía adonde meterse, el hombre negó con la cabeza y suspiró mirando una vez más a la _kitsune_ , ciertamente Sakura estaba mucho más desarrollada en su apariencia _youkai_ , además todas sus inhibiciones desaprecian cuando se transformaba sacando así a relucir ese carácter juguetón y algo malévolo que poseían los zorros por naturaleza.

—Yo… ya debo marcharme, aún tengo algunas cosas que preparar y… gracias por el té —agregó apresuradamente el joven mago antes de salir de la casa.

—Lo asustaste papá —protestó Sakura mirando acusadoramente a su padre.

—Yo no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal Sakura-chan —contestó sonriente.

—Sólo estaba jugando —protesto la chica haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Es un buen muchacho, aunque bastante tímido —comentó el hombre.

—Se irá pronto —susurró Sakura antes de darse la vuelta y coger la máscara de zorro que estaba sobre la mesa.

—No regreses tarde hija —le recomendó Fujitaka cuando la puerta se cerró.

Shaoran estaba en el porche de la casa ya más calmado; suspiró apesadumbrado pues en su loca carrera por salir no se despidió de Sakura como habría querido. Se dio la vuelta y contempló la puerta cerrada debatiéndose entre tocar o marcharse, más antes de que pudiese decidir la puerta se abrió y Sakura apareció, se miraron unos momentos hasta que Shaoran habló.

—Sa-Sakura yo cuidaré las cartas y a los guardianes en tu lugar, lo prometo —dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a la _kitsune_.

—Cuídalas bien Shaoran-kun, y tú también cuídate —agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí —respondió el castaño haciendo una leve inclinación.

—Shaoran-kun, quiero que veas algo —dijo Sakura repentinamente.

Quiso preguntar qué era pero antes de poder formular la pregunta la joven _kitsune_ lo tomó de la mano y dio un gran salto llevándoselo con ella, ambos aterrizaron en techo de una casa.

—¿Una carrera? —preguntó cuando el castaño se estabilizo bien en el tejado.

Shaoran iba a negarse, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió aceptar y rápidamente invocó su báculo, Sakura sonrió antes de ponerse su máscara y dar un gran salto.

Touya iba llegando cuando vio a su pequeño monstruo marcharse por los tejados con el mocoso chino, iba a perseguirlos pero la mano en su hombro lo hizo desistir.

—Sakura-chan estará bien Touya —intervino Amón aunque el pequeño monstruo de los celos intentaba huir de su prisión.

—Es tarde y mañana tiene escuela —alegó Touya desviando la mirada.

—Sakura-chan estará bien —insistió Amón antes de tocar el timbre de la residencia Kinomoto.

Fujitaka miró intrigado a su visitante, Amón había estado algo ausente desde la fiesta de Navidad y ahora sin aviso se presentaba.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Me marcharé por un largo tiempo en unos meses, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en el extranjero y no sé aún cuanto tiempo será, no estaré por aquí y la educación de Touya y Sakura tiene que continuar, ambos deben de tener un tutor que los represente ante el Consejo Youkai u obligaran a Sakura a asistir a la academia.

—Pero yo podría encargarme de ella —protestó Touya.

—Eres un _hanyoi_ Touya y aunque has entrenado y sabes dominar el miedo el consejo jamás aceptara que le enseñes y menos aún que te responsabilices de una _youkai_ , además aun no controlas completamente tu poder.

—Pero mi padre podría…

—No Touya, yo renuncié a ser un _youkai_ hace mucho tiempo y los miembros del consejo no aceptaran a alguien como yo enseñándoles —interrumpió el castaño mostrándose resignado.

—¿Entonces que pasara con nosotros?

—Hay alguien que se ha ofrecido a enseñarles, lo único que pide es una habitación y alimento —dijo Amón.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Fujitaka intrigado.

—Pronto la conocerán llegara en dos meses, si la aceptan claro.

—No me parecer buena idea —dijo Touya.

Fujitaka por otro lado permanecía en silencio, tenía una extraña sensación acerca de esta misteriosa persona que llegaría recién, miro a Amón que permanecía impasible esperando su decisión.

—Quiero saber quién es y así poder decidir —dijo finalmente Fujitaka, Amón lo miro unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Su nombre es Fuyumi, del clan de las estrellas —respondió.

El profesor miro incrédulo al moreno incapaz de entender como era siquiera posible lo que el hombre decía.

Amón por su parte permanecía impasible, dejando que Fujitaka comprendiera lo que él quería decir, Touya en cambio no entendía nada ¿quién era Fuyumi del clan de las estrellas?, ¿porqué parecía que su padre la conocía? Entonces un fragmento de una conversación llevada a cabo hacía varios meses atrás volvió a su memoria, el clan de las estrellas era como se llamaban los kitsunes a los que su padre perteneció antes de casarse con Nadeshiko.

—¿Papá, conoces a esa mujer? —preguntó finalmente el adolescente.

—SÍ, ella es… es mi madre. La líder de los siervos de Inari.

—¿Qué? —Touya se quedó en silencio intentado comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

—Ella no puede abandonar al clan, no lo haría, adora las montañas y a sus hijas.

—Lo mismo le dije yo pero dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo extrañando a su hijo perdido y dado que él no puede volver, ella decidió visitarlo, sonaba muy convencida incluso empezó los preparativos antes de que yo supiera que me tendría que marchar, ella espera sinceramente que aceptes su ayuda y yo creo que no habría nadie más calificado que ella.

—Pero… —Fujitaka se quedó en silencio cuando Amón arqueo una ceja desafiándolo a objetar.

—Te daré tiempo para pensarlo, no tienes que decidir ahora —se puso en pie y se marchó dejando a Fujitaka con un gran dilema.

Touya frunció el ceño extrañado pues no entendía la actitud que habían tomado los dos adultos.

Por las calles de Tomoeda Amón caminó en silencio, la noche ya había caído y la ciudad poco a poco caía en letargo mientras las tiendas iban cerrando y las luces de las farolas iluminaban la ciudad, suspiró dirigiéndose al bosque cercano, era una bella noche sin luna, oscura y salpicada de estrellas. El tiempo se había acabado, era hora de que él junto a los demás instruyeran al nuevo nosferatu y lo guiaran hacia el camino correcto aunque aquello significara para él dejar a Sakura y alejarse por varios años de Tomoeda. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y al cobijo de la oscuridad, desplegó sus oscuras alas que se plegaron sobre él cómo una capa reconfortándolo y tratando de hacer la transición más fácil.

La partida de Shaoran fue sólo tres días después de que el joven mago supiera el secreto de la _kitsune_. El último día Touya y Sakura fueron a despedir a Yukito que, aunque algo confundido, había aceptado su verdadera naturaleza.

—Adiós Yuki —dijo Touya mirando algo triste a su amigo.

—Hasta pronto To-ya, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver —dijo Yukito sonriendo, Touya sonrió y le tendió la mano pero Yukito le dio un abrazo, cuando se separó se dirigió a Sakura que lo miraba con tristeza— no estés triste Sakura, nos volveremos a ver —agregó.

—Yukito —susurró Sakura muy triste pues no sólo se iba él sino que también Kero se marchaba, y Shaoran.

—Vamos Sakura chan no te aflijas más —dijo él colocando un dulce en la mano de la niña.

—Tenemos que abordar —anunció el mago acercándose.

Touya lo fulminó con la mirada, Sakura suspiró para finalmente despedirse de Shaoran, el mago se sonrojó bastante cuando la niña le sonrió y Touya arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, después de todo el mocoso ya se iba.

—Cuídate To-ya, y no atormentes a Sakura chan —dijo Yukito antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron hasta que el avión despegó, ambos permanecieron en silencio cada uno haciéndose a la idea de que tal vez no volverían a verlos o quizás cuando se rencontraran habrían pasado varios años.

Sin Yukito cerca la rutina de Touya se transformó en llegar a casa, ir al trabajo y entrenar, Amón una vez más había retomado sus enseñanzas y ahora estaba mostrándole como usar las ilusiones y sus poderes llevándolo al límite y dejando a Sakura un poco de lado aunque Kate era quien ahora enseñaba a la castaña e incluyeron a Tomoyo que aunque al principio no quiso finalmente aceptó recibir clases defensa personal y creación de sellos básicos, algo en lo que Amón era muy bueno aunque Kate no parecía muy feliz con eso.

Por otro lado, la nueva rutina, la partida del mago y los guardianes afectó más de lo pensado a Sakura dado que ella había empezado a crear una amistad más profunda con Shaoran y ahora casi no podía pasar tiempo con Amón se sentía algo deprimida.

Touya también resentía la partida de su amigo, pero sus clases con Amón, su trabajo a medio tiempo en el café y las nuevas expectativas que estaba viendo para su futuro lo distraían de pensar en Yukito.

Fujitaka notó los cambios en los comportamientos de sus hijos, pero él también tenía una decisión que tomar y cada día se preguntaba si era lo correcto dejar que su madre se involucrara nuevamente en su vida.

Mientras cada miembro de la familia Kinomoto iba pasando por sus propios dilemas y cambios el tiempo no se detuvo y los meses pasaron veloces apenas siendo notados los cambios de las estaciones y entonces el año escolar había culminado.

Amón suspiró mientras caminaba por el borde la piscina, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y el calor aumentaba cada vez más, los ojos negros del moreno se posaron en las aguas que reflejaban los rayos solares invitándolo a sumergirse casi como un hechizo, sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer en el agua completamente vestido, su ropa rápidamente se pegó a su cuerpo absorbiendo el líquido y refrescando al vampiro que dejó de respirar y se hundió hasta el fondo, su espalda tocó la fría loseta dándole una agradable sensación, sus ojos vagaron hacia el cielo limpio y brillante allá arriba.

¿Quién diría que un año había culminado tan rápido?, y pensar que hace un año estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando Seiya llegó y le hizo aquella broma fingiendo desmayarse por un golpe de calor y su inocente hijo se lo creyó, pero no podía culparlo ya que todo mundo lo subestimaba y lo consideraban débil, incluso su hijo, Seiya jamás se detuvo a pensar que él fue un faraón y vivió en un maldito desierto durante cien años pues después de transformarse y huir, vagó por el desierto junto a su guardián incursionado en aldeas de vez en cuando y cazando saqueadores de tumbas. Durante varios años ambos vampiros completamente perdidos y confusos sobre su condición no salieron del cobijo que les brindó el terrible y ardiente desierto donde sólo más fuertes sobreviven, comparado a esos años el clima en Japón era una fresca brisa que no tenía ni una pequeña semejanza a las ardientes arenas que rodeaban el Nilo.

—Amón —la voz de Sakura llamándolo lo hizo volver al presente.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Viniste! —exclamó el saliendo de la piscina.

—Dijiste que había algo que querías decirme —dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad pues el moreno estaba escurriendo agua de la ropa— ¿te caíste? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí, algo así pasó —respondió riendo antes de lanzar un silencioso hechizo que secó completamente su ropa.

—¿De que querías hablar? —cuestionó ella.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo invitándola, una vez que estuvieron cómodos Amón suspiró—. Han surgido algunos asuntos que debo resolver.

—¿Te irás de viaje, cuando? —preguntó la castaña.

—En un par de semanas más, este viaje será mucho más largo que los otros, tardaré en volver tal vez unos años —susurró lo último.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente ante la mención del viaje de Amón, dolía más que cuando Shaoran y Yukito se marcharon, era un extraño malestar. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, ambos lucían muy tristes, lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Sakura y el moreno al instante estuvo junto a ella.

—Por favor no llores Sakura-chan, por favor no lo hagas —pidió sosteniéndole las manos.

—Pero ¿porque te irás tanto tiempo Amón?, no lo entiendo.

—Es algo que tengo que hacer, no puedo evitarlo, hay alguien que me necesita y yo debo ir.

—¿Volverás? ¿Algún día volverás? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, volveré tan pronto como pueda Sakura-chan, es una promesa —respondió sonriéndole.

—¿Cuándo… cuándo te vas?

—En dos semanas pequeña Sakura…

Ella suspiró, había crecido mucho y ya tenía doce años, pero para Amón siempre seria la pequeña niña, hermana de Touya.

Amón la contempló y sonrió, quería contarle a Sakura sobre él, sobre su secreto, pero no creía que fuese el momento adecuado, tal vez cuando ella fuese más grande, tal vez a su regreso pudiesen hablar y él podría contarle sobre su pasado y su verdadera naturaleza, pero por ahora dejaría pasar un poco más de tiempo.

Dos semanas pasaron en un parpadeo y pronto llegó el momento en el que Amón se iría. La última noche hizo una gran cena a la que invito a los Kinomoto y a Fuyumi, la _kitsune_ se había mudado a casa de Fujitaka luego de dejar a Hatsu a cargo del clan y estaba encantada con enseñarles a sus nietos a manejar sus poderes, aunque Touya estaba reticente y prefería continuar practicando por su cuenta o con Kate que no se negó. Sakura por otro lado también sentía como una intrusa a la _kitsune_ mayor, pero era más flexible y había comenzado a aceptar sus consejos, en cuanto a Fujitaka pues el hombre tenía un pequeño problema con la líder de los _kitsune_ , se sentía algo incómodo pues de alguna manera él había provocado que la mujer se alejara del lugar que tanto amaba y viviera entre los humanos.

Amón miró a sus invitados llegar y sonrió, sería su última noche en Tomoeda y quería pasar una velada tranquila.

Fuyumi miraba intrigada al nosferatu a lo largo de la cena, desde que lo conoció en aquel festival escolar un año atrás le intrigó la razón por la que un ser como Amón protegía a una familia por muy _youkai_ que fueran ¿porque el primer vampiro nacido había tomado bajo su protección a los hijos de Fujitaka?, repentinamente los negros ojos del vampiro la confrontaron, la _kitsune_ bajo la mirada sintiéndose intimidada pues a pesar de su apariencia joven y esa sonrisa inocente Amón Atoris era un ser muy antiguo y poderoso, y si algo respetaban los zorros era el poder y la sabiduría.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sakura pues el ambiente parecía haber cambiado.

—No pasa nada querida —dijo Fuyumi, Sakura los miró intrigada pero no continuó preguntando.

La conversación giró en torno a la universidad a la que asistiría Touya, Amón acotó algunos comentarios y Kate se burló del moreno mientas Fujitaka comentaba que la universidad donde él enseñaba era una buena opción más el hombre le dio una fugaz mirada a su madre. La cena pasó entre risas y una amena charla, que se trasladó después al salón de la casa donde Kate continuó molestando a Touya mientras Amón, Tomoyo y Sakura reían; Fuyumi por otro lado permanecía al margen observando la interacción del nosferatu con todos.

Más tarde cuando Amón se alejó un momento Fuyumi lo siguió y ambos salieron al balcón del segundo piso, Amón tenía un espejo flotando frente a él.

—Tengo todo listo para partir, hoy mismo me trasladaré a Avalon.

— _Sólo quería recordártelo porque sueles olvidar las cosas_ —respondió una clara voz femenina.

—Oh, Lizy que mala eres, yo jamás olvidaría nuestra promesa —bromeó el moreno.

— _Más te vale Amón porque Harry va necesitar nuestra ayuda._

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya sabe la verdad? —cuestionó preocupado.

— _Sí, tuve una charla con él, estaba tan asustado._

—Es normal todos nos asustamos, la primera vez que le expliqué a Seiya también tenía miedo de volverse un monstruo y aun ahora creo que lo tiene…

— _Amón, nos vemos._

—Hasta pronto querida Lizy —dijo antes de reducir el espejo y devolverlo a su anillo.

Fuyumi contuvo el aliento, había oído algo que parecía muy personal, dio un paso atrás para marcharse pero…

—Escuchar las conversaciones privadas no es de buena educación _kitsune_ -chan —dijo el moreno materializándose frente a ella, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—No pretendía oír nada, pero quería hablar.

—Te escucho.

—¿Porque está cerca de la familia de mi hijo? ¿Qué hay de especial en ellos? —preguntó Fuyumi mirando al hombre a los ojos.

—¿No consideras a Fujitaka especial Fuyumi-chan? ¿Acaso no crees que él y su familia merecen ser protegidos? ¿No has dejado todo tú misma para venir a vivir entre humanos sólo por el amor a tu hijo? —cuestionó el vampiro.

—Es mi hijo más amado, yo daría la vida por él, y eso justifica mis acciones, pero quiero saber que mueve a uno de los reyes de sangre, ¿porque tomarse tantas molestias? —inquirió enfrentándose al moreno.

—Tengo mis propios secretos Fuyumi, mis propios motivos que no creo sea conveniente que tú sepas.

—Pero…

—No te diré nada más pues lo que me ha hecho cuidar de la familia Kinomoto tiene que ver con uno de sus miembros y conmigo, es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a los dos y no quiero intervención de terceros, pero sé que te preocupas más no tienes porque, nada malo les pasará, no mientras yo viva —explicó Amón antes de ingresar a la casa, era ya hora de despedirse de todos.

Fuyumi se quedó unos minutos más, no sabía que ocurría pues la sociedad de los vampiros era muy cerrada, ellos apenas y dejaban que externos se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos y aunque le preguntase a Akasha sabía que ella jamás le diría nada y el director de la Academia Youkai tampoco hablaría. Suspiro dándose por vencida pues por mucho que quisiese saber Amón no hablaría.

Sakura le dio un último abrazo a Amón y este beso su cabello antes de separarse, después, y a pesar de las protestas de Touya, Amón lo abrazo también, fue más formal con Fujitaka y Fuyumi aunque no tanto con Tomoyo a quien también abrazó.

—Te vamos a extrañar Amón —dijo la pequeña morena.

—Yo también los echare de menos Tomoyo-chan —dijo él.

—Te prometo filmar a Sakura-chan siempre, para cuando regreses —agregó.

—Estaré esperando ver esos bellos videos —respondió con brillantes estrellas en los ojos.

Finalmente todos se marcharon y Amón subió a su recamara, terminó de meter sus cosas en la maleta y se puso la capa de viaje, era hora. Kate lo contempló desde la puerta con tristeza pues ella había recibido la tarea de cuidar de Sakura y su familia mientras Amón no estuviera.

—Nos vemos pronto Kate —se despidió antes de ser envuelto en una oscura niebla.

—Te estaré esperando maestro —respondió la _nekomata_.

* * *

En la casa Kinomoto Sakura dormía tranquila mientras, en la almohada enroscado feliz estaba Kuro. La niebla se deslizo en la habitación de la castaña y pronto Amón apareció, sonrió dulcemente antes de deslizar una pulsera dorada en la muñeca de Sakura, una pulsera con el símbolo de la casa de Atoris que ocultó tras un sencillo hechizo.

—Volveré pronto mi pequeña estrella —dijo el antes de desaparecer.

La tranquilidad volvió a Tomoeda después de que Amón se marchara, Sakura ingresó a la secundaria iniciando una nueva etapa, su vida era muy tranquila. Entre la escuela, ayudar en la cafetería ahora que Touya estaba en la universidad y entrenar con su abuela el tiempo fue pasando rápido y las estaciones cambiaron, Sakura cumplió trece años y otro año se fue.

En aquel verano Tomoyo invitó a Kate y a Sakura a la playa y por primera vez la castaña empezó a fijarse en los chicos que atraían tanto ella como su amiga, aunque siempre recordaba las risa de Amón y sus ojos negros cada que veía a un joven intentado coquetear con ella o con sus amigas lo comparaba con su maestro y nadie lograba ocupar el lugar del egipcio en el corazón de la castaña que cada año que pasaba se daba cuenta de que su amor por el moreno era real no solo una ilusión infantil como la catalogo Touya.

Cuando cumplió catorce años entre bromas Sakura confesó que se había enamorado de un hombre mayor y Rika le dio su completo apoyo pues ella la entendía muy bien ya que estaba enamorada del profesor Terada al que lamentablemente ahora casi no veían.

El tiempo continuó su avance y Sakura cada vez estaba más hermosa, Fuyumi sabía que su dulce nieta tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ella no parecía interesada en nadie y eso alegró a la _kitsune_ pues esperaba que su nieta encontrara a su pareja entre los _youkai_ y no entre los humanos, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando oyó a Sakura hablar con Tomoyo sobre su amor por el nosferatu.

—Madre ¿te preocupa algo? —pregunto Fujitaka una tarde al volver de la universidad y encontrar a Fuyumi algo acongojada.

La _kitsune_ lo miró unos momentos antes de asentir, tendría que hablar con Fujitaka seriamente.

Sakura volvía a casa algo cansada, había sido un día muy agotador y tenía gran cantidad de deberes que hacer, pero antes había tenido que pasar por la cafetería para informarle a Kate que no podría ir durante la siguiente semana pues los exámenes iban a iniciar.

Suspirando cansada llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta en silencio, iba a anunciar su llegada cuando oyó las voces de su padre y de Fuyumi.

—Sakura-chan no puede enamorarse de Amón, Fujitaka.

—Creo que exageras, Sakura-chan sólo le tiene aprecio y tal vez el comentario que escuchaste lo hayas malentendido.

—Te digo que ella dijo amar a Amón, eso no puede ser, nada bueno saldrá de eso.

—Madre por favor, aun si Sakura amase a Amón como dices no le encuentro nada malo, es cierto que Amón es muy mayor, pero la madre de Sakura y yo teníamos también una gran diferencia de edad, incluso de especie, además sinceramente creo que él ve a Sakura como una hermana pequeña —aunque estaba muy seguro que Sakura no estaba enamorada, si ella era sólo una niña no podía enamorarse aún.

—No lo entiendes hijo, Amón no es un humano o _youkai_ , él; Amón Atoris es un rey de sangre, un nosferatu —terminó Fuyumi, Sakura se quedó en silencio apoyada en la puerta sin comprender bien que significaba aquello.

—Son leyendas, no son reales. Los reyes de sangre son una leyenda, no pueden ser reales y aun si fueran reales ¿porque razón el decidió ayudar a mis hijos? Los vampiros son muy cautelosos y desconfiados además de orgullos, no tiene sentido que alguien considerado de la realeza se interese en dos niños mestizos —alegó Fujitaka tratando de convencerse de aquello.

—No sé qué lo motivó a tomar a los chicos bajo su protección, pero te aseguro que Amón es un nosferatu, yo estuve allí cuando se mostró ante el consejo de la Academia Youkai.

Fujitaka sacudió la cabeza ¿sería posible que Amón fuese un vampiro nacido?, y si era así ¿qué lo motivaba a acercarse a sus hijos? Tendría que preguntarle, aunque para hacerlo tuviese que esperar durante algún tiempo, entonces suspiró algo aliviado pues aun si Sakura estaba enamorada del egipcio, él no estaba y quien sabe cuándo regresara, para ese momento probablemente Sakura ya lo habría superado.

Sakura era incapaz de moverse, su mente repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra: vampiro, Amón era un vampiro. Su maleta se resbaló de sus manos y golpeó el suelo ocasionado que la conversación se detuviera, la chica sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejar que ellos supieran que los había escuchado así que rápidamente se recompuso tomo aire y sonrió.

—Ya llegué —anunció antes de cambiarse los zapatos y encaminarse a la cocina.

—Bienvenida Sakura —dijo su padre sonriéndole, aunque la castaña notó que ambos adultos estaban tensos.

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo subiendo a su habitación, quería hablar con Amón ya que tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía cuándo llegaría pues aparte de sus esporádicas cartas y una que otra llamada telefónica no había sabido nada de él.

Las semanas pasaron y Kate notó como Sakura había estado algo extraña, como si quisiese preguntar algo pero al final no se atrevía, la observó sonreírle a un grupo de chicos y reír, pero algo había cambiado y no sabía qué cosa.

—Kate —la llamó Tomoyo pasando una mano delante de sus ojos.

—Oh, Tomoyo-chan disculpa, estaba algo distraída —dijo la _nekomata_.

—Tomoyo-chan, hola —saludó la castaña poniendo la bandeja en el mostrador.

—Hola Sakura-chan venía a saludarlas y echarles una mano, parece que hay bastante clientela —se explicó la morena sonriendo.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, debían ser imaginaciones suyas, Sakura parecía estar bien. Después de darle un uniforme a Tomoyo ambas adolescentes se repartieron las mesas y comenzaron a trabajar, las horas fueron pasando y todo transcurrió con relativa normalidad, más después de cerrar Sakura estaba sacando la basura cuando Tomoyo comentó una noticia que la _youkai_ gato no se esperaba.

—Li-kun ha regresado —dijo la morena.

—¿Shaoran? —preguntó Sakura alzando la cabeza.

—Sí, Yamasaki-kun se lo encontró y se lo dijo a Chiharu-chan, creo que llegó ayer.

—Eso es una sorpresa, me pregunto si irá a la secundaria o sólo está aquí de visita —comentó la castaña.

Kate que estaba en la parte trasera del café permaneció en silencio analizando lo dicho por Tomoyo ¿qué podría haber traído de regreso al mago? ¿Porqué ahora?

—Ya nos vamos Kate-san —anunció Sakura asomándose a la trastienda.

—Está bien, tengan cuidado chicas —les recomendó la _nekomata_ sonriendo.

—Sí —respondieron ambas.

Dos días más tarde Shaoran miraba la secundaria de Tomoeda y soltaba un suspiro, había vuelto a Japón en un corto periodo de vacaciones y porque Yukito quería ver a su amigo, claro que él aprovecho para ver a Sakura, aunque aún no sabía cómo acercarse a la chica.

Se quedó observando el lugar en silencio, habían pasado un par de años y él había tenido que afrontar los problemas que ocurrieron en Hong-Kong ocasionados por la rencarnación del mago Clow, fue en momentos de peligro cuando reparó en la falta que le hacia la ayuda de la _kitsune_ de cabello bicolor, además por otro lado quería verla y comprobar algo que lo había inquietado desde que se marchó.

El sonido del timbre anunciando el final de las clases lo sacó de su ensoñación y se apoyó en una de las paredes, semi oculto, pronto vio a un gran número de alumnos saliendo entre ellos estaban sus antiguos compañeros pero también habían nuevos rostros que no conocía, entonces vio a dos chicas, una de largo cabello oscuro tenía una sonrisa e iba conversando con otra joven aquellos ojos verdes y una sonrisa divertida, esa que reconocería en cualquier parte. Su corazón se aceleró y se quedó estático, había imaginado muchas veces ese momento pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Sakura repentinamente se detuvo y Tomoyo la miró intrigada, la castaña giró la cabeza escudriñando el portón.

—Es Shaoran-kun – dijo viendo al chico de cabello castaño.

—Vaya tienes razón —dijo Tomoyo en cuanto lo vio.

Ambas se acercaron al castaño que aún permanecía bastante tieso más cuando las dos chicas estuvieron frente a él se recompuso.

—Hola Shaoran-kun, bienvenido —exclamó la castaña sonriente.

—Hola Sa-Sakura, Daidouji —respondió, Tomoyo miro a Shaoran y a Sakura, no sabía que él ya la llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Kero y Yukito también vinieron? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, tuvimos algunos percances en Hong-Kong y después de solucionarlos decidí que sería bueno tomarnos un descanso, además Yukito quería ver a tu hermano —respondió más tranquilo.

—¿Podemos ver al pequeño Kero? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Por supuesto, seguro que al peluche le encantara verlas.

Sakura estaba feliz, por fin podría ver a Kero así que quedaron en reunirse en casa de Tomoyo al día siguiente después de la escuela, Sakura aprovecho aquella tarde para pedirle permiso a Kate para faltar pues ansiaba ver a Kero y a Yukito, la _nekomata_ le concedió el permiso para faltar y le dio algunos postres que seguramente el guardián amaría. Al día siguiente las clases pasaron muy lentas, pero después de una interminable jornada la hora de salida llegó y Sakura paso por su casa para recoger los postres para Kero.

—¡Sakurita! —exclamó el guardián apenas vio a la chica.

—¡Kero-chan! —grito la chica apenas ingresó a la habitación de Tomoyo y lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Sakurita no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —el guardián lloraba mientras sus pequeños brazos acercaban más a la chica.

Tomoyo y Shaoran observaban en silencio el encuentro entre el guardián y la _kitsune_ , el mago sabía lo mucho que el guardián solar había echado de menos a la primera Card Captor.

—Te traje un regalo —dijo la castaña enseñándole una caja, los ojos del guardián de iluminaron encantado.

—Por eso eres mi favorita Sakurita, el mocoso no me deja comer dulces.

—Quiero tener un guardián en forma no una bola de grasa —alegó el castaño fulminado a Kero.

—Solo eres un tacaño consentidor con Yue —acuso Kero mientras sus ojos se deleitaban viendo aquellos hermosos y sagrados postres que Tomoyo y Sakura estaban colocando en la mesa.

—Yo no consiento a Yue —respondió Shaoran sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Oh Li-kun, ¿tú y el joven Yukito están juntos? —preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no —exclamó el castaño, Sakura lo miró divertida.

—No tienes que avergonzarte Shaoran-kun —les siguió el juego.

—Pero no es cierto, le tengo aprecio a Yukito porque es un buen amigo y Yue es un buen guardián que se toma enserio sus responsabilidades no como cierto peluche que lo único que hace es dormir y comer —refunfuñó el mago fulminado con la mirada a Kero.

Kero no le prestó atención pues estaba deleitándose con los postres mientras las chicas fastidiaban un poco al mago, el resto de la tarde la pasaron conversando, él les conto de los suceso en Hong-Kong y como descubrió que quien estaba tras todo aquello era la rencarnación del mago Clow que ocasionaba los incidentes para ayudar a Shaoran a cambiar las cartas. Al final sacó el libro de las cartas que ahora era color verde oscuro con dorado y bajo el lugar donde iba la imagen del guardián solar estaba escrito en letras doradas el nombre de Shaoran en chino. Sakura lo felicito y Kero les relató como él había ayudado más que Yue al cambio de las cartas, claro que Shaoran lo interrumpió en varias ocasiones lo que provocó que el guardián, cansado, adoptase su verdadera forma y aplastara al mago bajo sus enormes zarpas.

El sol estaba ya ocultándose cuando Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron de Tomoyo e iniciaron el camino de regreso, Kero se había dormido y estaba en el fondo de la mochila que llevaba el chico; Sakura tenía una sonrisa pues había extrañado mucho a Kero.

—Sakura, ¿ese sujeto aún está aquí? —preguntó cuando llegaron a un parque.

—No, Amón tuvo que viajar poco después de que se fueron ustedes, tenía algo importante que hacer, pero prometió que volvería —respondió mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Y crees que vuelva? —siguió él, observándola.

—Sí, él me lo prometió y sé que así será además hay algo importante que debo decirle —susurro sonriéndole.

—Sakura, ¿tú aún sientes algo por Yukito? —preguntó finalmente, ella lo observó unos momentos y negó suavemente.

—No, lo de Yukito fue una ilusión, lo sé porque ahora me he enamorado realmente, aunque no sé si él sienta lo mismo por mí.

—Seguro que esa persona siente lo mismo —comentó tras un largo silencio.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó Sakura mirándolo esperanzada con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Sería un tonto si no te ama —respondió mirándola directamente y sosteniendo su mano.

—Gracias Shaoran eres un gran amigo —éste asintió y le sonrió, aunque acababan de rechazarlo sin siquiera haberle dado la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos.

Dos días después Sakura finalmente vio a Yukito una tarde cuando al volver a casa después del trabajo se lo encontró con su hermano en la cocina conversando con Fuyumi, la adolescente lo saludó efusivamente y comprobó que realmente por Yukito ya no sentía nada más que un cariño fraternal.

Yukito, Shaoran y Kero se quedaron una semana más antes de volver a Hong-Kong a pedido de la señora Li que quería continuar la educación de su hijo, Sakura se despidió del castaño con la promesa de visitarlos en algún momento.

Un mes después Amón volvió, Sakura había escuchado a Kate esa mañana de sábado que el egipcio había llegado la noche anterior y no sabía qué hacer, pues por un lado quería verlo, pero por otro estaba muy nerviosa.

Fuyumi vio a su nieta ir de un lado a otro hablándole al _kudakitsune_ sobre el nosferatu, sus alarmas se encendieron cuando supo que él había regresado, no podía dejar aquello así, tenía que poner las cosas claras con el vampiro y ordenarle que se alejara de Sakura y de su familia. Así que sin hacer ruido salió de la casa y se encamino hacia la residencia del vampiro.

Amón estaba mirando por el balcón, Tomoeda era muy tranquila comparada con Avalon o Londres. Sonrió feliz de estar finalmente de regreso, aunque Harry se había marchado con los generales él se quedó aún en Avalon a pedido de Seiya, su querido hijo quería aprender todo lo referente a ser un vampiro, después del incidente de Harry Seiya había puesto mucho empeño en que Amón le enseñase todo lo que le hiciera falta pues hasta ese momento había estado más apegado a su lado lupino pero ahora ambas partes estaban equilibradas, sonrió contento de haber podido convivir con Seiya. Le dio una última mirada al paisaje e ingresó a la casa tenía ganas de ir a ver a Sakura, había mucho que quería contarle. Repentinamente unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron.

Apenas abrió se encontró con la _kitsune_ , la mujer lucía algo molesta e ingresó a la casa sin darle tiempo a nada.

—Hola Fuyumi, es un gusto verte, yo estoy bien ¿tú cómo te encuentras? —saludó cerrando la puerta.

—¿Porque has vuelto? —pregunto ella en cambio mirándolo directamente.

—No me esperaba esa cálida bienvenida pero qué quieres que diga, me gusta la ciudad y extrañaba a los chicos —respondió esbozando una sonrisa, aunque ya había notado la hostilidad, algo no estaba bien.

—No quiero que te acerques a mi familia —los ojos dorados de la mujer se enfrentaron con la oscura mirada del moreno.

—Que sorpresa te salió el lado maternal, quien lo diría —no dejó de sonreír.

—No juegues conmigo vampiro, sólo he venido a advertirte que te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi familia —enfatizó mientras se acercaba.

—Te recuerdo que yo les enseñé y protegí y si quiero acercarme a ellos tú no puedes hacer nada, no tienes ni voz ni voto querida —respondió divertido.

—No lo voy a permitir, no dejaré que te acerques a ellos así tenga que enfrentarte —Amón arqueó una ceja intrigado por la afirmación de la _youkai_.

Amón estaba confundido, no quería pelear ni tenía esa intención, además sería un suicido para la _youkai_ , no quería presumir pero sus poderes eran muy superiores a los de la _kitsune_ , además ella era familia de Sakura ¿porqué luchar?, no había razón, pero aquí estaba esta loca mujer gritándole que no se acercara a los Kinomoto como si él fuese un peligro, no entendía que rayos había pasado.

—No quiero pelear —dijo poniéndose más serio.

—Entonces no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia —sentenció la mujer sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—No puedo cumplir ese pedido —respondió dejando finalmente su lado juguetón.

—No me dejas alternativa, no quería hacerlo pero no me dejas opción —las nueve colas se manifestaron y su cabello castaño se volvió blanco mientras que sus orejas se erguían sobre su cabeza y su ropa cambiaba transformándose en un atuendo similar al de las sacerdotisas _shintou_.

—No hagas esto Fuyumi, no ganarás y lo sabes —intentó convencerla pero la mujer sacó una katana y se lanzó en pos del vampiro.

Él se movió evadiendo el arma, pero entonces una lluvia de fuegos fatuos le cayeron encima, alzó una barrera mientras que Fuyumi convocaba nuevos fuegos, el moreno retrocedió cuando una de las colas de la mujer se le lanzó como una cuchilla haciéndole un gran tajo en el brazo que se curó rápidamente.

—Entra en razón, jamás me ganarás —insistió Amón.

—No te confíes tanto vampiro —respondió ella devolviendo la katana a su lugar.

En el suelo había un gran dibujo rodeándolo y había comenzado a brillar, Amón parpadeó sorprendido, ciertamente no se esperaba un sello, estiró su mano y recibió una pequeña descarga.

—Debo decir que es ingenioso, pero si piensas que esto me derrotara entonces estas muy equivocada.

—No planeo derrotarte sólo quiero sellarte —sonrió la mujer sacando una calabaza de cerámica con varios sellos pintados que según las historias era capaz de atrapar cualquier cosa en su interior.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó una voz que ambos conocían.

—Sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la _kitsune_.

—Vengo a visitar a Amón, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí y qué es eso? —pregunto mirando el circulo rodeando al vampiro.

—Ve a casa esto no es asunto tuyo —ordenó Fuyumi.

—No entiendo que pasa, pero no me iré —respondió la chica, sus ojos se afilaron y su apariencia cambio.

Fuyumi maldijo el momento en que Sakura finalmente domino el _miedo_ y se aprendió a transformar a voluntad, la chica invoco su propia katana y se dispuso a detener a su abuela.

Amón por otro lado observaba embelesado a la joven, había cambiado mucho, ya no era una niña ahora era una preciosa mujer, al verla allí enfrentándose a Fuyumi se enamoró nuevamente y supo que la larga espera había valido la pena, el destino le había reservado a la criatura más hermosa para que fuese su compañera, tan fuerte, tan valiente que ahora estaba cruzando espadas con su propia abuela, Amón sacudió la cabeza al ver la katana pasar a centímetros del rostro de Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan detente! Yo me encargare de todo — dijo alarmado pero la joven no le prestó atención y continúo bloqueado a su abuela.

—¡Ríndete Sakura esto ya no es asunto tuyo! —exclamó la mayor frustrada por la terquedad de la más joven.

—No, sé que tú y mi padre no quieren que yo esté con Amón, pero eso es decisión es mía no suya —respondió molesta la chica.

—No lo entiendes él no es lo que tú crees —exclamó dándole un golpe en la mano que la obligó a soltar el arma.

Sakura era hábil pero la experiencia de Fuyumi pesaba más que la habilidad de la chiquilla, mas a pesar de la desventaja ella no se rendiría no iba dejar que su familia se metiera entre ella y Amon.

—¡Basta, paren de una vez! —gritó Amón aun dentro del sello pero las _youkai_ no se detenían.

—¡Se lo que es y no me importa! —respondió Sakura convocando el fuego fatuo.

—No sabes nada niña tonta, ¡él es un hijo de la noche, un ser muy peligroso! —dijo Fuyumi desviando el ataque— Lo siento, pero es por tu bien —añadió alzando la katana, iba a golpear a la castaña con el lado sin filo para noquearla y encargarse del vampiro, pero entonces…

—¡Te dije que ya basta! —Amón había roto el sello y sujetó la katana tan fuerte que se hundió en su piel provocándole un corte bastante hondo al estar cubierta de energía espiritual y miedo— Hola Sakura-chan —añadió mirando a la joven con una sonrisa.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —exigió Fuyumi molesta.

—No —respondió el moreno y Sakura sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?, ¿porque mi familia? —exclamó frustrada.

—La respuesta a esas preguntas sólo se las diré a Sakura-chan —dijo, entonces soltó la katana y abrazó a la chiquilla antes de desaparecer frente a una atónita Fuyumi.

Muy lejos de allí Sakura y Amón reaparecieron, la castaña miró alrededor confundida y algo mareada pero finalmente se estabilizo y pudo observar el lugar donde estaban, su mirada recorrió cada rincón, se hallaban en una enorme habitación de madera oscura, en el centro había una cama amplia con cobertores azules y un piano antiguo en una esquina pero la mayoría de paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y todas repletas de libros, además la habitación estaba rodeada de extraños candelabros que desprendían una cálida luz.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sakura buscando con la mirada al moreno.

Amón había dejado que ella observara el lugar mientras él, nostálgico, se acercaba a un viejo arcón con un candado muy elaborado, sus manos pasaron por sobre la madera y muchos recuerdos volvieron, recuerdos de aquellos años en que se hizo cargo de Seiya lejos de todos, solo en aquel lugar, sin Taiki, sin Yaten o Haruka; en esa lúgubre mansión cuido de su hijo hasta que este tuvo cinco años y entonces empezaron a viajar por el mundo, fue allí donde su querido niño había adquirido toda esa colección de libros, nunca entendió como era que un niño prefería los libros a los vistosos juguetes que el solía adquirir para el pequeño.

—¿Amón? —preguntó Sakura acercándose, entonces notó que en las manos del moreno había un extraño juguete de madera.

—Disculpa Sakura-chan, estaba recordando algo —comento devolviendo el juguete al arcón.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó de nuevo.

—En el corazón de la selva negra, en el sudoeste Alemania —agregó acercándose a la ventana.

—¿Porque me has traído aquí?

—Hay algo que quiero contarte Sakura, es algo que he mantenido en secreto desde hace mucho y ahora es momento de que lo sepas— ella lo miró alarmada y Amón sonrió— no es nada malo no te asustes —añadió mirándola.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó confundida.

—Esta Sakura, es mi casa, el lugar donde hace mucho tiempo viví con mi hijo, Seiya —completó dándose la vuelta y mostrándose tal como era.

Sakura parpadeo confundida y sin saber que decir, entonces ante ella se mostró Amón en su verdadera forma: lucía de unos diecinueve años, de ojos negros con un anillo rojo, sus manos tenían largas uñas y su piel era un poco más pálida, y unas enormes alas negras de demonio, el moreno la miró unos segundos y separó los labios mostrándole así dos largos colmillos, el ser que tenía frente a ella no era un _youkai_ , era algo más.

—Eres un vampiro —dijo la castaña Amón sonrió al ver que Sakura no se asustaba.

—Un nosferatu de hecho, soy un vampiro nacido, tengo más de mil años Sakura, cuando yo vivía tenía otro nombre que tal vez hayas escuchado, mi nombre es Tutankamón. Y llegué a Japón buscando a mi igual, mi compañero, aquel que sería perfecto para mí.

—¿Qué es un compañero?

—Mi alma gemela. Sakura… yo…

—¡¿Es Touya?! —preguntó la castaña con el corazón acelerado y recordando aquellos años en que Touya estuvo bajo la tutela del moreno, por otro lado Amón palideció ante la sola idea de que el mayor de los Kinomoto fuese su compañero, era una visión escalofriante.

—No, no. Definitivamente no es él, Sakura, tú eres mi compañera, lo supe la primera vez que te vi cuando aún eras una pequeña bebé demasiado perfecta y linda que atraía _youkais_ con su fuerte energía espiritual, por ese motivo me acerqué a ustedes y me volví el maestro de Touya, quería protegerte a ti y no me importaba incluir a toda tu familia aunque en un principio fue agobiante y no entraba en mis planes pero con el tiempo los llegué a apreciar y disfruté cada momento junto a ustedes —Sakura se quedó estática sin saber que decir, las palabras de Amón aceleraron su corazón y un fuerte sonrojo se fue apoderando de su mejillas al comprender sus palabras.

—Yo… yo, Amón —las palabras se trababan y no sabía que decir.

—Sakura, yo lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz y nuca pierdas esa sonrisa, no quiero que llores ni sufras, ese es mi mayor deseo —dijo el moreno sonriéndole, no quería presionarla.

—Pero, pero yo…

—No tienes que decirme nada, yo comprendo que esto es muy repentino y confuso…

—Tú me gustas —soltó finalmente con el rostro completamente rojo—. Me has gustado desde que tenía diez años pero tu parecía que me veías siempre como una niña pequeña y no sabía cómo decírtelo, además en aquella época también creí que estaba enamorada de Yukito —habló muy rápido y con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras que Amón no sabía cómo reaccionar— pero, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era diferente cuando te fuiste, quiero mucho a Yukito pero no es igual a lo que siento por ti —susurró lo último.

—Sakura —dijo Amón, repentinamente ella alzó la cabeza y él se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de la chica preguntados que había hecho para merecer a un ángel como ella— te amo —susurró abrazándola.

Sakura suspiró y envolvió sus brazos entorno al moreno, no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, estaban juntos y ambos correspondían los sentimientos del otro, el destino los había reunido, aunque la espera había sido larga había valido la pena, eso importaba y lo que viniera en el futuro ya lo afrontarían juntos porque Sakura estaba segura que jamás se separaría de Amón. El moreno usó sus alas y envolvió a la chica con ellas.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? —preguntó.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó Sakura.

—A donde quieras, ya después lidiare con Touya, Fuyumi y Fujitaka —respondió él, Sakura se rio y ambos desaparecieron.

En Avalon Molly sonrió al ver como otro tapiz empezaba a mostrar una figura más nítida de una chica de ojos verdes acompañando al faraón niño.

 **Fin.**

 _Hola queridas lectoras, este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia gracias por su apoyo y por seguirme hasta aquí._

 _gracias también a mi Beta Kutzi Shiro por su gran trabajo y por darse el tiempo para corregir :)_

 _P.D: déjenme sus bellos reviews fuentes de toda inspiración haciendome saber que les pareció el final._


End file.
